La pantera Eli 6 : Proyecto Panther
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: El proyecto Panther son 2 poderosos chips geneticos creados y que contienen el ADN de Eli y Blakk de la pantera y el lobo y en base a estos chips se crearon mas chips geneticos que permiten transformarse en distintos animales, al ser robados haran que Eli y el Dr. Blakk trabajen juntos para recuperarlos, con nuevas transformaciones para Eli y Blakk al obtener y recuperar los chips
1. El principio

_**Missión Start**_

Bien aquí esta el nuevo fic con el que empezare

…

Han pasado varias semanas el incidente con la mega meca en la guarida de Blakk y los pendientes de fusión estaban guardados en un lugar del refugio para cuando sean necesarios nuevamente utilizarlos, también desde que reunieron a las 5 elementales, deteniendo los planes de Blakk y de Boon y después que Eli aprendio Babosa fu

Y durante este tiempo conocieron y se hicieron amigos de Junjie que ya era parte de la banda Shane, también Eli decidio contarles su secreto de metamorfosis a los integrantes de la banda, a Kord, a Pronto, a Junjie y a las babosas, a Trixie ya no porque ella ya lo sabia, al principio les había costado un tanto entender pero por los razones que después Eli les había explicado también ya habían entendido y aceptado lo que era Eli, les llamaba también la atención un tanto en especial a Junjie porque lograba sentir el poder que tenia Eli en su interior y es mas el ya había aprendido mucho de Eli y su banda y que sabia de la relación que Eli tenia con Trixie aunque para el no entendia mucho de ese tipo de cosas pero estaba contento por ellos.

Todo marchaba bien y las batallas contra algunas amenazas eran menos, la banda de Shane empezaban a creer que todo había terminado pero de pronto una nueva amenaza apareció para que la banda de Shane y el Dr. Blakk y sus secuases detenieran los planes de tal amenaza y empieza asi.

 **La pantera Eli 6 : Proyecto Panther**

 **1)La captura de Eli**

Era de noche y normalmente Eli siempre salía del refugio transformado en pantera acompañado de algunas de sus babosas que traía en su cinturón de pecho, a los integrantes de la banda les parecía raro que su líder saliera constantemente, incluso se preguntaban que es lo que hacia ya que Eli no ha tenido ningun contacto con sus amigos en dias, a veces seguía pensando en los riesgos de su sangre y tenia algunas pesadillas y ni siquiera eran pesadillas, eran posiblemente premoniciones y la que mas pensaba era esa pesadilla o premonición en la que finalmente su sangre fue usada para crear diversos tipos de armas o quien sabe que, pero con lo atento que estaba no pensaba en eso por ahora

Encontrandose en algún lugar de Bajoterra muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aparte también practicaba un poco sus habilidades sobre todo el babosa fu como pantera, un reto muy difícil al principio pero ya fue mejorando poco a poco, incluso aprendia nuevas capacidades y habilidades..

Sus instintos son también algo a lo que Eli tampoco puede ignorar, debía hacerle caso, y una vez que ya fue suficiente Eli regresaba al refugio, y eso es lo que exactamente ocurrio, Eli ya tuvo suficiente y regreso de nuevo hacia el refugio.

Mientras regresaba podía notar como el silencio abundaba casi por todo Bajoterra, no era algo que extrañaba tanto a Eli y a sus babosas porque asi era cada noche.

Una vez que había llegado al lugar escalo el refugio para llegar a la ventana de su habitación, entrando por la ventana y ya estando adentro de su habitación Eli se fue transformando a su normalidad de su forma humana dejando su cinturón de pecho y lanzadora en una mesita que tenia, y luego se fue a descansar.

-Buenas amiguitas, dijo Eli a sus babosas quienes también se iban a dormir.

Echandose de espalda en la cama mirando hacia el techo, el Shane cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir un poco pero seria inútil, con esto de sus pesadillas le serian algo imposible dormir tranquilamente, y no se equivocaba, se quedo dormido y de nuevo tuvo la pesadilla en la que mas pensaba:

 _-Rindete Eli; tu y Blakk no podrán vencerme, era lo que escuchaba de una voz que conocía, el y Blakk estaban luchando contra alguien muy poderoso y grande, ambos se encontraban transformados en sus formas animales luchando juntos, pero también no lograban reconocer a que se enfrentaban parecía como una mancha oscura lo que los impedia, el sujeto los tenia a los dos contra la pared atrapados y casi derrotados._

 _-Eso ni pensarlo, respondio Eli tratando de ponerse en pie, ambos se encontraban muy débiles y no les quedaban mucha energía._

 _-Lo mismo digo, decía algo cansado Blakk apoyando un tanto a Eli._

 _-Ja ja ja ja ja no rivales…..ahora que tengo su ADN de ambos en mi cuerpo no habrá nada que me impida destruir estas cavernas, rio esa voz misteriosa._

 _-No te dejaremos hacer eso, dijo Eli pero de pronto esa misteriosa mancha rápidamente se acercaba a ellos para atacarles, al estar muy cerca, ambos esperaban a ser impactos por tal ataque pero no fue asi._

Eli se despertó de su sueño levantándose de su cama poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, grito Eli, coloco su mano en su frente cerrando sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse ya que se encontraba respirando muy rápido con la boca, Burpy que se encontraba en la habitación fue rápidamente a ver a su dueño ya que se había asustado también por la reacción que tuvo Eli al despertar, subiendo hacia el hombro derecho de Eli golpeo suavemente su cabecita en el cuello.

El Shane bajo su mano de su frente y se sento, miro a su babosa quien trataba de calmarlo, afortunadamente había funcionado un tanto y se lo había agradecido.

-Gracias Burpy….tuve la misma pesadilla otra vez, le dijo a su babosa, habiéndose calmado completamente nuevamente estaba algo molesto y necesita estar afuera un tanto.

-Necesito salir del refugio y necesito que me ayudes Burpy; ¿que dices?, lo ultimo era una pregunta el cual a su babosa había aceptado, a pesar de que se preguntaba porque nuevamente Eli actuaba tan extraño, bueno sabia las razones, tener la misma pesadilla era algo molesto y ocultarla era algo imposible y mas que todo en su dueño pero si lograba ayudar en algo será útil de su parte.

Luego de ir por su cinturón de pecho y lanzadora abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y salio con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajando por las escaleras con cuidado también, ya no era necesario porque todos estaban en la sala, la parte de irse en silencio no tenia ya caso ya que de todas formas, sus amigos lo vieron.

-Buenos días Eli, dijo Kord saludándolo.

-Aaaa buenos días chicos, respondio Eli, el sabia que no tardaría en que alguno de sus amigos le preguntara porque estaba asi y justo se cumplio lo que Eli sabia.

-Eli ¿Por qué estas asi?, pregunto la pelirroja, ahora que Eli no sabia que hacer o que decir, tampoco Trixie era la única que notaba el comportamiento que tenia el Shane.

-No no por nada…..eh…..nada de nada, respondio muy rápidamente tratando de que dejaran de preguntarle pero fue inútil.

-¿Estas seguro Eli?, pregunto Junjie lo cual Eli se estaba poniendo nervioso hasta que ya supo que decir para sacarlo del apuro.

-Asi es…voy a salir, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del refugio, todos quedaron extrañados por la respuesta.

-¿Pero a donde?, pregunto Kord, Eli no dijo nada solo siguió caminando por fin saliendo del refugio, todos se miraban entre todos, se preguntaban porque Eli otra vez actuaba asi pero no dijeron nada ni hicieron nada lo dejaron pasar por ahora.

Eli ahora que estaba afuera del refugio no fue en meca tan solo a pie, pensaba en algún lugar al que ir, un lugar donde pueda estar solo.

-Ya se…..la caverna Trixie, era un buen lugar pensaba Eli al igual que Burpy asi que fueron para halla.

 _Mientras tanto en la guarida de Blakk….._

Blakk que después de haber vuelto nuevamente luego de que Will Shane lo empujaba antes de disparar a Boom hacia las elementales estaba listo para su nuevo plan y esta vez solo ya que trabajar con Boon era molesto ya que no tenían las mismas ideas.

Blakk tampoco trabaja con los flagelos, tan solo le quedaba sus secuases.

Tambien había recuperado su habilidad de transformarse en un lobo y al igual que Eli la sangre radioactiva habitaba en su cuerpo, y también había aprendido nuevas habilidades.

Buscaba a Quentin a quien le había ordenado crear un nuevo plan para deshacerse de Eli, por el momento Blakk quería acabar con Eli y luego conquistar Bajoterra pero no destruirla y eso es lo que quería Boon, al fin había encontrado al científico que estaba en una de las habitaciones que era un gran laboratorio, aparte también los secuases de Blakk sabían que Blakk podía transformarse al igual que Eli.

-Quentin como va el proyecto Panther, pregunto Blakk.

-Ah señor va bien solo que…necesito las dos piezas clave; su sangre y la de Eli es lo único restante para que el proyecto Panther estén listos.

-Entiendo dado ese caso traeré a Eli yo mismo….se donde esta; ten todo listo Quentin cuando regrese, dijo Blakk retirándose saliendo de su guarida fue a pie caminando muy rápido para cazar al Shane.

 _Con Eli…_

Eli ya estaba por llegar a la caverna Trixie solo faltaba un poco, aun seguía pensando en su pesadilla pero lo que quería saber, era quien era el que lo ataca a el y Blakk y porque luchaban juntos, pensando en esas cosas siguió caminando.

Justo estaba por llegar faltaba 1 km pero de repente vio a Blakk justo adelante, por fortuna no habían llegado a la caverna Trixie aun, Eli se sorprendio un poco, ya que no lo había visto en un tiempo y no cambio nada, seguía con ese potente cuerpo.

-Eli cuanto tiempo sin verte, dijo riéndose un poco Blakk.

-Si tienes razón, respondio el Shane.

-Pero esta vez no vine para destruirte sino para algo mas…..capturarte, dijo Blakk señalándose con su dedo a Eli como forma de decir que lo derrotaría.

-Y si me rehusó, le dijo el Shane tratando de provocarle.

-Asi que prefieres que sea por las malas…..de acuerdo; sabes recupere mi metamorfosis veamos quien es el mas fuerte actualmente, lo que dijo era un desafio que Eli no se negó, quería saber que tan fuerte era.

-Me gusta Blakk adelante, diciendo esto le dijo a su babosa que pase lo que pase no salga de su mochila en su espalda, esto era entre el y Blakk personalmente.

Luego ambos listos dieron un grito mientras se transformaban en sus formas animales, terminada dicha transformación ambos estaban muy ansiosos por su batalla que iban a tener, al fin el lobo y la pantera iban a demostrar quien era el mas fuerte, al parecer los dos se habían hecho mas fuertes aun incluso ya no caminaban en cuatro patas sino en dos patas gracias a sus practicas que tuvieron, parecieran como animales caminando como humanos, algo novedoso para muchos, pero lo que Eli no sabia era que Blakk tenia un habilidad que había pensado con la cual ganar al instante.

De forma rápida fue el primero en atacar, corriendo con sus patas muy rápido hacia Eli quien estaba listo para esquivar pero Blakk en vez de atacar salto muy alto pasando por encima Eli y le dio un duro golpe con la pata, no con la pata, en el cuello justo en el blanco el cual dejo a Eli inmóvil haciendo que cayera al piso y transformando a su forma humana, Blakk hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya Eli parece que yo gane; ahora vendrás conmigo, dijo Blakk algo victorioso levantando y haciendo que caminara hacia la guarida llevándolo de su brazo izquierdo jalandole, Eli estaba muy débil por tan solo un golpe, debía admitirlo que Blakk si aprendio nuevas técnicas como la de ahora.

-Veo que eres mas fuerte Blakk, dijo el Shane mientras se dirigían hacia la guarida, a Blakk le parecía algo extraño Eli no estaba nada asustado es mas era como si realmente esperaba esto y quería también.

Burpy quien seguía aun en la mochila de Eli quería ayudar pero no lo hizo aun, para cuando llegaran seria el momento mientras Eli seguía siendo llevado hacia la guarida de Blakk.

 _ **Aquí termina el primer capitulo, ahora avisare mas o menos por medio de fechas el siguiente capitulo,**_

 _ **El segundo será para mañana 20 de diciembre, ahora que regrese subiré si es posible cada dia un capitulo, una manera de compensarles, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	2. Los 8 chips

_**Mission Start**_

Para no dejarlos esperar aquí esta el segundo capitulo

 **2)Los chips genéticos**

Faltaba poco para llegar a la guarida de Blakk, y Blakk seguía llevándolo jalándole de su brazo al Shane, en el camino Eli no dijo ni una palabra, lo mismo Blakk, aunque el Shane no tardo poco en hablar.

-Dime una cosa Blakk planeas hacer lo mismo como las veces anteriores, dijo Eli si estaba seguro de lo tramaba Blakk.

-Pues mas o menos pero para eso….he decidido extraer algo de tu sangre primero, luego acabar con contigo y reciben tener Bajoterra a mi control, respondio Blakk.

-¿Para que quieres mi sangre?, pregunto algo molesto el Shane.

-Lo sabras pronto, fue la respuesta de Blakk, pero también había algo que llamaba la atención de Eli.

-¿Y sigues trabajando con Boon?, pregunto el Shane.

-Jamas trabajaría con esa babosa; además el quiere destruir Bajoterra y yo no quiero eso…..ni tampoco con los flagelos….trabajo solo por ahora, respondio Blakk como sino le importara tal asunto, Eli tenia dudas con la respuesta de Blakk no sabia si era malo o muy malo ese asunto pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

-Entonces Diablos Nachos ya no trabaja contigo Blakk, fue otra pregunta de Eli.

-Por supuesto que si Eli se fue con los flagelos, respondio Blakk, siguieron caminando.

Ya habían llegado a la guarida, Blakk abrió la puerta y entraron, mientras Blakk lo llevaba a donde el pensaba, Eli miraba a su alrededor, la guarida no había cambiado casi nada desde la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí, también había visto a unos cuantos guardias incluyendo a Twist que tenia una mirada muy fija hacia Eli, y unos algunos nuevos cuartos que no habían antes.

Habiéndose tardado un tanto, Blakk encontró el cuarto indicado que no era mas que el cuarto donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Quentin y coloco a Eli en una capsula mas o menos algo echado como en diagonal que había cerca de unos controles, al momento de que Eli ya estaba de inmediato esta capsula había paralizado el cuerpo de Eli privandole el movimiento.

-Eli me da gusto verte de nuevo, dijo Quentin de forma sarcástica que también estaba en el laboratorio.

-Quentin…..no me digas estas molesto por lo de la mega meca, dijo Eli riéndose de el científico lo cual este se había molestado por la respuesta de Eli.

-Ya veras, grito Quentin molesto, pero Blakk lo detuvo.

-Ya basta Quentin…..ya traje a Eli; termina de una vez el Proyecto Panther, ordeno Blakk a lo cual Quentin acepto aunque luego se ocuparía de Eli.

-Asi que eso es lo que tenia que saber, afirmaba Eli pero nadie le contesto.

-De acuerdo señor; colóquese a la otra capsula para comenzar el procedimiento, dijo el científico, Blakk hizo caso, al lado izquierdo de donde estaba Eli había otra capsula también algo echada y Blakk se coloco ahí, y también esta capsula dejo paralizado a Blakk pero era para el proyecto.

-Blakk detén estoy ahora ¿Qué planeas hacer?, pregunto al final Eli algo intranquilo.

-Oh ya la veras comienza Quentin de una vez, grito Blakk, Quentin no dijo nada y presionando varios botones comenzó el procedimiento, dos agujas especiales salieron del piso, una extraía la sangre de Eli y la otra aguja la de Blakk, había un tubito conectado de las agujas hacia dos tanques que estaban en los controles de las capsulas donde se almacenada la cantidad necesaria de sangre de ambos que no fue mucho por cierto.

Una vez terminado el procedimiento, las agujas fueron guardadas y Quentin ahora que tenia las dos sangres estaba terminando lo que faltaba del Proyecto, lo cual no había tardado mas de cinco minutos.

-Blakk ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer nuestras sangres?, pregunto el Shane aun mas intranquilo.

-Calmate Eli esto es lo que falta del Proyecto Panther ya sabras como funciona, respondio Blakk esperando a que Quentin terminara y al fin termino.

-Ja ja ja ja Eli Shane; Dr. Blakk al fin termine aquí esta el proyecto panther, dijo Quentin sosteniendo con ambas manos dos especies de chips que emitían un brillo en el centro, uno de color negro y el otro de color azul y median 5 cm de largo y de ancho 2 cm de forma rectángular mas o menos plano con algo de grosor en ambos lados tenia como unos pequeños adaptadores que les servía para insertar en algún lugar, el científico siguió hablando:

-Estos son los chips geneticos del Proyecto Panther…chips que contienen su ADN y que le permiten a cualquiera poder transformarse como lo hacen ustedes; el chip que emite el brillo negro es el chip en base a Blakk y se llama "Were Wolf" porque transforma a su portador en un lobo; en el mismo lobo que puede transformarse Blakk; este chip se destaca mas por su capacidad de los ataques y daños que proporciona Blakk; y el chip del brillo de color azul es el chip en base a ti Eli y se llama "Armor Panther"; ya que transforma a su portador en la pantera negra, igual ti y tu chip se destaca mas que todo por su capacidad defensiva y resistencia que posees Eli de ahi viene el nombre, Quentin había descrito una parte de los chips, Eli había entendido y estaba algo interesado mas por saber mas de su metamorfosis, por lo que Quentin había Blakk era bueno para ataques y el para defensa, interesante pensaba, pero aun asi no estaba nada de acuerdo con este proyecto porque el plan era de Blakk.

-Esos chips son peligrosos y para quienes son estos chips cual es el fin del proyecto Panther, pregunto el Shane ya que quería saber con que propósito utilizarían estos chips.

-Tu chip Eli es para y el otro no sabemos buscaremos un candidato; pero eso no es todo; estos chips son muy poderosos incluso superan el poder de las 5 elementales a la vez; desafortunadamente tiene un desventaja al ser poderosos estos chips no pueden ser utilizados ambos chips al mismo tiempo para crear una combinación, ese poder destruirá directamente al sujeto que intentara hacer esto; por eso se debe utilizar un chip a la vez; además son genéticos porque tienen el sistema genético o manipulador genetico; un sistema que permite al portador manipular y absorber el poder genetico que posee todo ser y cosa viva; que sirve para aumentar las capacidades que tienen los chips el cual les permite tener acceso a habilidades que normalmente no pueden utilizar constantemente, hizo una pausa Quentin a lo cual Eli tuvo oportunidad para preguntar.

-Chips poderosos y manipulador genético; poder inmenso dices ¿Y que hay que hacer para que estos chips tengan efecto?, fue una muy buena pregunta para Quentin ya que faltaba decir.

-Es algo complicado; primero se debe ingerir el chip como una píldora con mucho cuidado; luego de ingerir llegara al corazón y se instalara ahí sin alterar nada del cuerpo y una manera de detectar si va por el corazón es viendo el brillo que se puede notar por afuera; pero si hay un inconveniente; no se debe ingerir rápidamente porque sino no llegara al corazón y asi alteraría mucho el cuerpo; prácticamente si esto sucede no lo va transformar en el animal que tiene el chip sino en algo mucho peor; si se sigue estos consejos tranquilamente se podrá utilizar el chip de forma efectiva, con esto el científico termino de responder a la respuesta de Eli.

-Ya veo, dijo el Shane ahora ya entendia mas o menos como funcionaba estos chips, pero Quentin aun no había terminado de hablar.

-Ah me olvidaba de algo; estos dos chips no son los únicos que he creado ahora; miren, diciendo esto saco una pequeña caja y la puso en los controles donde Eli y Blakk lograban ver y cuando la abrió Eli se puso mas intranquilo, eran mas chips y en esa caja que estaban eran 6 chips que también emitían otros tipos brillos con sus respectivos colores.

-¿Otros chips?, pregunto Blakk porque el no sabia que Quentin había creado mas.

-Asi es verán mientras daba la creación a estos chips había descubierto una manera de hacer mas chips con diferentes animales en los datos de los dos chips; modifique los datos de los dos chips y la sangre hace instantes permitiendo descubrir otros tipos de animales y dotándoles de un gran poder a sus habilidades; ahora no solo se pueden transformar en pantera o en lobo y sino en otros animales que jamas hayamos visto; en resumen estos chips fueron creados en base a los dos chips del proyecto Panther; por lo tanto son una parte del proyecto y la ventaja de estos chips es que se pueden instalar varios en el corazón en el caso de los 6 chips se pueden, y con eso termino de hablar el científico, Blakk estaba algo impresionado por el trabajo de Quentin pero Eli no, de algo que estaba seguro era que los animales que tenían cada chip eran animales que ya vio porque existían en la superficie, pero para ellos era algo nuevo a excepción de la pantera y al lobo.

-Vaya vaya Quentin 8 chips en total y supongo que esto chips son para Blakk…no es asi, dijo Eli seguro de lo que decía.

-Y no te equivocas Eli incluso tu eres capaz de poder utilizar estos chips, afirmo Quentin.

La conversación que tenían los tres cuando de pronto se escucharon de la guarida disparos fuertes de babosas y algunos ruinos y la alarma de alerta de la guarida se había activado.

-Alerta los flagelos acompañados de Boon están atacado la guarida; repito Boon y los flagelos están atacando la guarida, se escucho de la voz de un guardia, Blakk pensado por la razón por la que estaban aquí era por los chips.

-Quentin rápido el misil de los chips, grito y ordeno Blakk Quentin hizo caso.

-¿Misil de los chips?, pregunto Eli por lo que dijo Blakk.

-Asi es; apuesto a que Boon quiere los chips y para situaciones asi Quentin construyo un misil para mandar los chips a algún lugar Bajoterra para evitar riesgos, respondio Blakk, el Shane ya había comprendido su propósito, el misil estaba listo, se encontraba al lado de la caja de los 6 chips rápidamente Quentin abrió el comportamiento pequeño del misil y coloco los dos chips principales que era el de Eli y de Blakk, los demás no eran tan importantes, y justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Boon que estaba controlando a uno de los flagelos ya que no tenia el lacayo de un lazador junto con seis de sus secuases que había conseguido y algunos flagelos, al parecer Boon estaba trabajando con los flagelos.

-Ahora, grito Blakk, Quentin presiono el botón indicado y de inmediato el misil salio volando haciendo un hoyo en el techo.

-¡NNOO! El proyecto Panther…ustedes dos me las pagaran no me detedran, grito Boon muy molesto por haber enviado los chips a otra parte, como Blakk y Eli seguía en las capsulas, Boon vio algunos controles que tenia a su alcanze de su lacayo y uno le llamaba la atención y lo presiono, de pronto Eli y Blakk estaban siendo sacudidos por gran cantidad de electricidad que tenían las capsulas como forma de castigo, afortunadamente Burpy que también lo había oído todo, la electricidad a el sacudiendo como a su dueño y Blakk y no podía salir de la mochila de Eli porque le descubrirían asi que se quedo ahí aun.

Boon vio que ya era suficiente castigo y apago la electricidad de las capsulas Eli y Blakk estaban casi inconscientes por tal descarga que recibieron y antes de estar completamente inconsciente escucharon unas palabras de Boon.

-Ustedes 6, refiriéndose a sus 6 secuases:

-Tomen un chip de la caja y huyan; estare aquí con los flagelos un rato ya saben donde reunirse luego estare ahi, ordeno Boon sus seis secuases hicieron caso y tomaron, es mas robaron los chips uno para cada uno y salieron del laboratorio, huyendo del laboratorio

-Boon en cuanto regrese ya veras, grito Blakk y quedo inconsciente totalmente.

-Blakk…Boon no te saldrás con la tuya, grito Eli que también quedo inconsciente.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja, se reia Boon mientras se acercaba a Quentin no para controlarlo sino para algo mas.

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el segundo, el tercero estará listo para el 22 de diciembre y si es posible tratare de subir doble capitulo, no quiero dejarlos con tanto suspenso.**_

 _ **Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	3. Garuda

Mission Start

A partir de esto capítulos ya empiezan las nuevas trasformaciones

3)Garuda, el chip del águila

1 semana después…

Cuando Eli y Blakk quedaron inconscientes durante 1 semana, Boon junto con sus seis secuases y los flagelos habían atacado gran parte de Bajoterra, también había obligado a Quentin diversas armas y objetos para poder encontrar los chips que anhelaba tanto, mientras los 6 secuases de Boon que luego de haber robado los 6 chips del Proyecto habían ingerido los chips pero no como Quentin había dicho, lo habían ingerido de golpe ocasionando que los chips reaccionaran y alteraran sus cuerpos de forma alarmante transformándolos no en los animales respectivos de los chips sino como Quentin le había dicho a Eli y Blakk en criaturas mas poderosas e inimaginables y otra desventaja también que había ocurrido con ellos es que habían perdido el conocimiento y se convirtieron en animales o bestias incontrolables y era necesario ponerles un alto porque eran los que mas causaban problemas, y al perder su conocimiento desobedecieron a Boon haciendo lo que ellos querían a su voluntad, y como Eli y Blakk no se les encontraban por ninguna parte La banda Shane intentaban detenerlo pero era inútil necesitaban a su líder para igualar la batalla.

Pero en cuanto se toparon con Boon que utilizaba aun a uno de los flagelos como huésped en una de sus batallas, el cual les había dicho que se había encargado de Eli y Blakk y los mando por algún lugar de Bajoterra incluso les había contado sus planes, que consistía en encontrar los dos chips del proyecto panther que el científico había mandado a otro lugar, para usarlos y destruir Bajoterra, la banda de Shane ya sabia del proyecto Panther porque Burpy había logrado escapar entre esos dias y llego al refugio alertándoles y explicandoles a todos de la nueva amenaza que apareció y también que Eli estaba en algún lugar de Bajoterra y también que Blakk hicieron lo mismo con el y sus guardias también intentaban detenerlos, no es que estén del mismo bando o lado, solo que luchaban por la misma causa.

Aparte de luchar contra Boon buscaban a su líder y también a Blakk ya que podría saber mas de Eli de lo que ellos sabían, todos los integrantes estaban preocupados mucho por el, pero no tanto tenían la esperanza de que su líder estaría bien, ya que conocían bien a Eli.

Kord, Pronto, Junjie y Trixie, junto con las babosas, buscaban a Eli cada uno por un camino y mientras se ocupaban en eso habían descubiertos algunos datos del Proyecto Panther, datos que habían alegrado a Kord, eran importantes y el mecanico les pedia que encontraban mas y lograban hacerlo, con los datos reunidos en esa semana habían descifrado y descubierto algunas cosas mas detallados del Proyecto.

Pero faltaba los datos mas importantes y ultimos, datos sobre los chips genéticos ya que describían que podía hacer los animales de cada chip y como se llamaban y que capacidades tenían, si Eli seguía por algún lugar de Bajoterra el mecanico iba a agradecerle si encontraba estos datos.

Antes de cumplirse 1 semana, Trixie mientras pensaba y se preguntaba como estará Eli, en unas de sus búsquedas, había descubierto un dato en el cual cuando lo vieron todos de la banda, descubrieron que existía la posibilidad de que no eran tan solo 8 chips sino que había mas chips que su creador había mantenido en secreto y solo el conocía de su existencia pero no era tan seguro que sea cierto lo que decía este dato solo era posibilidad, pero la banda de Shane no le dio tanta importancia a eso, por ahora lo mas importante era encargarse de los 6 secuases de Boon que estaban sueltos por algún lugar.

Bajoterra estaba nuevamente cayendo y eso que no era por medio de las elementales.

En cuanto a Eli y Blakk al no haber noticias algunas de ellos, todos los que enfrentaban a Boon y los flagelos empezaban a creer que no tendrían ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir, porque solo Eli Shane y el Dr. Blakk podían enfrentarse a las 6 criaturas sueltas por Bajoterra y hacerle frente a Boom gracias a sus metamorfosis, pero lo que no sabían era que Eli y Blakk volverían justo en un buen momento.

Actualmente…

Eli y Blakk no habían despertado aun y los dos estaban en una caja metalica con una tapa encima, cerrada cada uno como si estuvieran en un ataúd, en dicha tapa decía: "Proyecto Panther, extremadamente peligroso, no abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia".

Ambas cajas estaban estaban en un vehiculo titan manejado por Nachos, que había robado de la guarida de Blakk, al parecer estaban llevando al Shane y Blakk hacia algún lugar, cuando de pronto algo golpeo muy fuerte al Titan haciendo que este vuele por los aires y se estrellara.

El Titan por tal impacto hizo que se quedara muy destruido, las cajas metálicas quedaron en el piso, ya no en el vehiculo y Nachos huyo rápidamente, el que había causado esto no era mas que una de las 6 criaturas que llevaba en su interior unos de los chips genéticos, eran muy gigante, parecía una rata gigante con alas de color piel que caminaba con sus 4 patas, los que lo habían enfrentado antes, lo llamaban actualmente "Leviathan", y también les habían puesto nombres a las 5 restantes, nombres cualquiera y asi de la nada.

Leviathan huyo también del lugar, ya que creyó haber terminado con tal Titan y lo que había, pero no había visto que las dos cajas quedaron abiertas, y como Eli y Blakk se encontraban uno en cada caja despertaron al instante, y salieron de la caja, ambos estaban muy molesto con Boon por lo que estaba ocasionando y por lo que habían recordado lo que paso antes de terminar en este lugar, ellos sabían que habían pasado 1 semana pero como estaban inconscientes, pero había un inconveniente, no sabían nada, menos recordar lo que paso, pero lo peor era que no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho antes.

Blakk no podía recordar a sus guardias ni su guarida, Eli tampoco podía recordar su refugio ni su vida ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera recordaba a Trixie en ningun momento, lo único que recordaban era lo que paso antes un momento de quedar inconscientes fue lo unico, también recordaban que los 6 chips fueron robados y que los otros 2 que mando Quentin a otro lugar eran buscados por Boon.

Pero de pronto varios flagelos aparecieron de la nada y tenían rodeados a Eli y Blakk, quienes estaban molestos se transformaron en sus animales bajo la influencia de sus instintos.

Y no tardaron en atacar a todos los flagelos con una furia, con sus ataques fuertes y resistencia dura derrotaban a los flagelos rápidamente, los cuales se iban retirando al ver lo que eran ahora Eli y Blakk y también asustado por la derrotada rápida.

Una vez que los flagelos se fueron, Eli y Blakk al haber tenido mas que suficiente batalla, cayeron al piso mientras mientras se transformaban a sus formas humanas, se quedaron 5 minutos asi hasta que ambos se levantaron, y el primero en hablar fue Eli recordando antes de quedar inconsciente en la guarida de Blakk.

-No puedo recordar nada, dijo Eli.

-Yo tampoco, dijo Blakk, hasta que Eli hablo.

-Ah, ya lo se, Blakk; debemos recuperar los chips genéticos, dijo Eli a los cual Blakk se negó por una parte.

-Habla en singular no en plural quieres, fue la respuesta de Blakk, por lo que Eli sabia que el iba a hacer todo eso solo, a pesar de que era su enemigo no lo conseguiría solo, necesitaba ayuda asi que Eli le propuso algo.

-Te propongo algo Blakk…luchemos juntos; derrotemos los dos Boon…recuperemos los chips y cuando termine esto volvemos a ser enemigos; que dices Blakk tregua de verdad, pregunto Eli, Blakk por supuesto que estaba por rechazarle pero dada la situación en la que estaban y aunque no le gustaba admitir, que necesitaba siempre algo de su ayuda asi que, por mas que detestaba tener que trabajar junto a Eli, junto a su principal enemigo, acepto la propuesta.

-De acuerdo Eli…..pero una vez que termine esto volvemos a ser enemigos, dijo Blakk dándose la mano por un rato.

-¿Y cual es tu plan Eli?, pregunto Blakk.

-Bueno como hay dos caminos, señalando hacia el frente el Shane y tenia razón, siguió hablando:

-Tu ve por un camino y yo por el otro…..si encuentras a uno de los 6 secuases de Boon que robaron los chips y que también apuesto a que se los ingirieron de golpe y son criaturas terribles…..los derrotamos y recuperamos los chips y utilizaremos los que recuperemos ese instante; podras solo contra tales criaturas, pregunto el Shane, a lo cual a Blakk si le gusto su plan.

-Por supuesto que si…eres tu el podrá, respondio Blakk, Eli tomo eso como un si.

-Bien buena suerte; nos veremos mas adelante, diciendo esto ambos fueron por un camino, deseosos ya de combatir en especial Blakk quien queria demostrar que era el mas fuerte derrotando a las 6 criaturas, en cambio con Eli lo que quería saber era que porque no podía recordar que hizo antes de que ocurria esto, ni recordar a sus amigos, ni recordar en ningun momento que Trixie y el estaban enamorados y a sus babosas, talvez encuentre una pista a medida que se enfrente a las 6 criaturas.

Mientras iba caminando algo pensativo, los sentidos de Eli estaban alertándolo de algo que se acercaba a el, y tenia razón, rápidamente dio un salto hacia la derecha y justo a tiempo, Leviathan quien había destruido el titan donde se encontraba el, apareció desde arriba del cielo directamente para atacar al Shane.

Eli al verlo, noto que llevaba un chip en su interior porque fácilmente era reconocer a estas criaturas, y también porque no estaba de buen humor, estaba muy molesto con Boon por lo que había hecho y quería desquitarse rápidamente, Eli recordó como Blakk lo derroto con una técnica especial en un 1 segundo, y el Shane tenia la misma idea y como hacerla.

Para eso nuevamente se transformo en pantera, la ventaja de caminar ahora en dos patas era que podía hacer mejores capacidades que antes.

Ambos listos, nada mas se miraban, Eli con una mirada desafiante daba sus rugidos, Leviathan que estaba confiado de ganar se acerco hacia Eli corriendo, pero Eli salto justo cuando Leviathan iba a dar en el blanco, aterrizo en su cabeza y hizo lo mismo que Blakk solo que diferente, como caminaba con dos patas, las otras dos patas que eran sus brazos ya no consideradas patas, sino brazos juntos con sus manos, asi que en este caso utilizo su mano izquierda clavándole sus garras entre el cuello del Leviathan haciendo que cayera al piso de inmediato.

Eli había derrotado en tan solo dos segundos a Leviathan el primero de las 6 criaturas, bajo del cuello transformándose nuevamente a su forma humana, vio que el chip estaba en su estomago, gracias al brillo, Eli sabia como sacar aunque era algo asqueroso, como aguja introdujo su mano en su estomago como si estuviera en una operación tratando de extraer el chip.

-Esto es asqueroso, decía Eli mientras seguía intentando, luego de tardar un poco, al fin extrajo el chip, sacando su mano del estomago de Leviathan, vio el chip, era de color amarillo y sabia muy bien que debía instalarlo en su corazón ya no mas, asi que sin que esperar, Eli fue ingiriendo con mucho cuidado el chip para no cometer el mismo error que hizo el secuas de Boon al ingerirlo de golpe, tuvo existo, el chip termino instalándose en el corazón, une vez hecho esto, Eli empezaba a cambiar, a transformarse en el nuevo animal.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, gritaba Eli, por las sensaciones que sentía.

Primero sus manos y pies se estaban transformando ahora sus patas que eran los pies y manos tenían como tres dedos que terminaban como la forma de la letra Y, de color amarillo.

Pero mientras estaba transformándose estaba recordando su vida y también algo, lo que había pasado con el en esa semana, era como si en realidad el y Blakk no estaban del todo inconsciente, sino en un estado semiconsciente.

 _-Como va lo que te ordene, era lo que escuchaba decir de Boon que seguía controlando a un flagelo a Quentin, podia recordar, como el estaba en un estado semiconsciente, escuchaba todo a su alrededor sin que Boon se diera cuenta._

Unas alas con muchas plumas aparecieron que tenían en la espaldas y estaban unidos a los brazos, suguio recordando:

 _-Calmate va bien; estará listo pronto, respondio el científico._

 _-Mas te vale…..solo asi podre bloquear las mentes de Eli y Blakk, escucho eso de Boom._

La cara de Eli cambiaba, en vez de tener un osico ahora era un pico que la punta estaba doblada hacia debajo de color amarillo.

 _-Estoy seguro que recuperaran sus recuerdos, afirmaba Quentin._

 _-Silencio, grito Boom muy enfadado._

Por ultimo lo restante y todo el cuerpo ve volvia de color plomo algo plumoso, y con mucho pelo, con muchas plumas.

 _-Y también espero que termines lo demás, dijo Boon de forma muy malvada, mientras se retiraba._

Los recuerdos terminaron y la transformación también, Eli se vio asi mismo, vio que era un águila, no cualquier águila, y también había porque Blakk y el no lograban recordar, Boon les había bloqueado la memoria, pero sabia como recuperarlo, al instalar uno de los chips no solo se transformaban y recuperaban sus recuerdos, sino que también sabrían que es lo que paso con ellos durante esa semana, estaba seguro que si Blakk instalara un chip en su corazón le ocurria lo mismo que Eli.

-Se siente algo extraño pero a la vez….genial, se dijo Eli, y estaba ansioso de probar lo que este chip hacia, Eli movio sus brazos ya sus alas ya que estaban unidas entre los codos de sus brazos con plumas, estaban volando, genial pensaba Eli, y para moverse en los aires tenia que mantener sus alas en los aires, su ataque era distintos, consistía en lanzas plumas dañinas que también perseguían a su objetivo esto le seria útil para los enemigos aéreos, cuando descendió en otro lugar un poco lejos de donde empezó a volar vio en el piso como un archivador, Eli lo tomo y abrió este archivador y cuando lo leyó quedo impresiono.

Eran los datos del chip que tenia instalado, adivinando Quentin aparte de haber creado los chips creo los datos en el cual describirá para que fue creado que podía hacer y cual era su nombre, se llamaba "Garuda, el chip del águila".

-Perfecto, dijo el Shane ya estos datos y del resto que encontraría después le iban a ser mas útiles que nunca, mientras seguía leyendo todo sobre el chip Garuda.

 _ **Aqui termina el tercer capitulo me tarde un poquito, debido a las ideas y todo eso.**_

 _ **incluso como regalo de navidad tres capítulos para el 25 de diciembre que dicen les gusta la idea, para navidad, hasta los 3 próximos capitulos.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	4. Nuevos chips, Were Tiger

_**Mission Start**_

1 primer capitulo del regalo

 **4)Los chips secretos**

 **-Were Tiger, el chip secreto del tigre blanco**

Eli seguía leyendo los últimos detalles de los datos del chip Garuda, incluso se había enterado de algo interesante.

Los 6 chips en su mayoría eran capaces de controlaban los elementos a su voluntad solo que, no elementos como las elementales sino otros y mas elementos, y Garuda era capaz de controlar el viento, lo que significa que los 5 chips restantes controlaban 5 elementos, y lo ultimo con la que contaban los chips eran tres tipos de capacidades y están eran:

 _Type-H,_ consistía en las habilidades básicas, en este caso de Garuda, eran las plumas que lanzaba de sus alas.

 _Typy-P,_ centrado en el poder que servia en caso de muchos estragos alrededor con los enemigos, Garuda de este tipo creaba una especie de tornado a su alrededor.

Por ultimo el _Type-S,_ era una habilidad especial a la cual no tenia acceso normalmente, que para obtenerla había que cumplir ciertos requisitos que dependían de los dos tipos anteriores de capacidades y del manipulador genetico, Eli transformado en Garuda, y la habilidad de este tipo era que, si mantenía fijo la vista en un área mas o menos lejana durante 5 segundos podía girar e ir a esa área a una velocidad supersónica y crear una ventisca fuerte que le permitia destruir todo lo que toque al contacto.

Eli había terminado de leer los datos y los guardo, ahora ya sabia como funcionaban los chips, en especial en el que estaba transformado y además le iba a ser útil siempre porque el camino estaba bloqueado por demasiados escombros de los hongos, arbustos que Leviathan había ocasionado antes de atacar a Eli, moviendo sus alas para volar, empezaba a ascender hacia arriba lo suficientemente para volar sobre los escombros.

 _Mientras con la banda de Shane…_

Todos nuevamente estaban solos por diferentes caminos, continuaban buscando a Eli, y si era posible los datos de los chips, también protegían a la gente y las babosas de Boon quien era el causante de todo, sobre todo enfrentándose a los flagelos el cual las batallas que tenían las ganaban pero a la hora de enfrentar a Boon o a las 6 criaturas era algo imposible por mas que no les gustaban la retirada, no tenían mas opción, ya que era eso o salir lastimado, y sobre para Junjie, no entendia que eran estas criaturas, ni un tanto el proyecto Panther y era el al principio el que salía lastimado con una de las seis criaturas, el babosa-fu era algo inservible contras estas criaturas, las babosas mas poderosas no les hacían ningun daño, ya que cada criatura portaba los 6 elementos gracias a la alteración de los chips en su cuerpos el cual absorbían su poder de acuerdo al mismo elemento entre una elemental y la criatura.

Pero aun asi, Junjie al ver y notar que era imposible derrotar a estas criaturas ellos mismos, ni con la ayuda de toda banda era inútil para ellos, solamente Eli y Blakk eran capaces de enfrentar a estas amenazas, asi que cada vez que encontraran a estas amenazas tendrían que encontrar la manera de salir ilesos de tal batalla.

Afortunadamente no se habían topado con estas criaturas en estos días, lo cual les facilitaba un poco en su búsqueda hacia Eli, pero cada búsqueda que hacia la banda de Shane por separado era todo un fracaso no encontraban rastro alguno, pero todavía no dejarían las búsquedas aun.

Como todos estaban buscando por caminos separados, buscaban por lugares nuevos, Trixie en su camino, no estaba del todo preocupaba por Eli hace días, pero hoy ya estaba mucho y demasiado preocupada.

-Eli te extraño, se decía a si misma Trixie viniéndole a su mente todo lo que ella junto con Eli y el resto de su equipo han pasado, y termino hasta aquí, tenia aun las esperanzas de que se encontraría con Eli sano y salvo.

Mientras caminaba, también se preguntaba que estará tramando Boon en estos momentos, mientras que lograria conseguir los dos chips principales a cualquier costo, pero aun Trixie estaba segura de que le pondrían fin a sus planes, mientras pensaba asi, escucho un ruido que vino de atrás, al mirar hacia atrás no había nadie, pero había escuchado algo siempre a su atrás, sabia que había alguien por ahí, de inmediato tomo su lanzadora y cargo a Burpy, mientras Eli no se encontraba con su equipo, Trixie estaba con su arsenal, junto a su arsenal, que era Burpy y Doc la elemental de energía, junto con otro elemental, la de aire ya que los demás estaban con una de las elementales.

No sabia que lugar apuntar ya no veía a nadie, pero los ruidos aumentaban mas y mas y Trixie se inquietaba también mas, para saber si había alguien por ahí se quedo quieta sin hacer ruido, para escuchar un poco mas de los ruidos.

-Gggggggaaaahhhhhhhhhh, escucho la voz como la de una de las criaturas que cuando fijo su vista a donde escucho tal ruido, ya era tarde había a un animal no sabia si era de las criaturas, este individuo se habia lanzado hacia para dejarla inconsciente, el cual había funcionado, el impacto de este misterioso animal dejo a Trixie inconsciente, y a las babosas habían volado muy lejos y cayeron hacia algun lugar, que rápidamente todas juntas, intentaron encontrar a Trixie o a alguno de los integrantes de la banda, lo que pasara primero, pero mientras las babosas buscaban a alguien, este animal estaba llevando a Trixie hacia algun lugar en especial, llevándola en su espalda.

 _Mientras que con Eli….._

Eli que seguía buscando algún lugar porque los escombros por los cuales no dejaba de volar sobre ellos, luego de volar por un tiempo paso por todos los escombros y empezó a descender para aterrizar, rápidamente aterrizo en el suelo de pie, Eli no se sentía muy tranquilo podía sentir que alguien estaba por ahí como para atacarle, y tenia razón rápidamente movio sus alas de arriba hacia abajo, subiendo a tiempo, el animal fallo en su intento de atacar a Eli y no era el cualquier animal, era el mismo que ataco a Trixie hace unos momentos pero no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que estaba causando estragos por ahi, pero ya no la llevaba en su espalda, la había dejado, Eli desde arriba podia distinguir muy como era.

Tenia el cuerpo y su cabeza de la forma de un caballo y sus patas un tanto parecidas a las de Eli cuando era una pantera, el Shane creyo que era una de las criaturas, pero no lo era porque no emitia el brillo de un chip, si no era una de las 6 criaturas, al parecer esto se estaba poniendo interesante pensaba Eli, ya talvez posiblemente pueda obtener el Type-S del chip Garuda, asi que lucharía contra este nuevo animal para probar sus nuevas habilidades.

-No dejare que causes mas problemas, grito Eli, emitiendo el sonido que emite el águila, mientras que este animal estaba furioso y al no poder atacar a Eli asi que buscaba la manera de hacerlo bajar al piso pero fue inútil, Eli lanzo varias plumas de sus alas moviendo sus alas de adelante para atrás pero para eso debía estarse quieto en el aire y en el suelo, las plumas estaban persiguiendo a este animal el cual no podía esquivar tantas plumas haciendo que recibieran tanto impacto de las poderosas plumas de Eli.

El animal estaba cada vez cerca de la derrota y por mas que intentaba hacer bajar a Eli del suelo era inútil, porque el desde los cielos no podia perderlo de vista, incluso no siempre debía mantenerse quieto para lanzar sus plumas, si planeaba por los aires manteniendo sus alas sin mover podía lanzar plumas que iban mas rapidas pero la desventaja era que no podía lanzar varias sino unas cuantas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Eli ya aburrido de tanto perseguir se quedo quieto manteniéndose en los aires sin subir ni descender, su miraba estaba fija en un punto de un área por donde el animal iba a llegar, al calcular exactamente, Eli se impulso por medio de sus alas, Eli había obtenido el Type-S del chip Garuda, porque iba y giraba rápidamente a una velocidad supersónica y estaba por llegar al punto objetivo justo como también el animal iba a llegar al mismo lugar.

Paff, se escucho, Eli había ganado la batalla porque había impactado al animal haciendo que volara por los aires y chocando contra el suelo a una distancia de Eli y tampoco estaba haciendo ningun movimiento.

-Lo logre; descubri la capacidad de Garuda, se dijo Eli mientras se transformaba en su forma humana para investigar un poco mas por donde cayo el animal.

Al acercarse pudo ver un brillo de color blanco que se notaba en el piso, porque estaba enterrado al parecer, al lado derecho del animal, Eli llego donde salía el brillo, se arrodillo para excavar afortunadamente no estaba tan profundo y eran tres cosas que estaban enterradas, al sacar todo Eli no pudo creer lo que veía, era otro chip pero no era ninguno de los 6 porque no tenían ninguno este brillo, y las otras dos cosas que estaban junto al chip eran dos datos iguales como el que encontró de Garuda, en el cual en cada dato el principio decía el nombre de cada chip, uno de los datos describia este chip que decía "Chip Were Tiger, el chip del tigre blanco", y el otro dato hizo que Eli se sorprendiera, porque decía "Proyecto Panther, chips secretos" y cuando Eli lo abrió leyó lo que contenia, este dato lo relataba Quentin decía:

 _-Todos creen que el Proyecto Panther son tan solamente 8 chips genéticos; pero no eso no es cierto; porque no son tan solamente 8 chips los que se crearon; sino hay mas chips; y como lo se; porque yo los cree._

 _-Aparte de crear los 8 chips; he creado 4 chips en secreto sin que nadie lo supiera; para la creación de estos chips he modificando los datos y sangre de los dos chips principales y junto con los datos de las babosas que tenia en mi laboratorio, cuentan también con los tres tipos de capacidades, afortunadamente logre crear a tiempo estos chips; pero debido al problema con Boon y con el tiempo en mi contra al no investigar mas; he logrado ocultar estos chips junto con sus datos._

 _-Cada uno de esto chips este vigilado por guardian parecido a las criaturas que atacara a todo aquel que se encuentre cerca de donde esta el chip, una vez que se les derrote los chips revelaran en que parte fueron ocultados._

 _-Con la creación de estos 4 chips; practicamente el proyecto Panther son en total 12 chips genéticos, los 4 chips no pueden controlar los elementos como los 6 chips, pero sus tres tipos de capacidades son mas fuertes y de esta forma, son:_

 _1-Chip genético Were Tiger, especie de tigre blanco, emite un brillo de color blanco._

 _2-Chip genético Slash Lion, especie de león dorado, emite un brillo de color dorado._

 _3-Chip genético Jaguar Force, especie de jaguar metalico hecho de plata, emite un brillo de color plateado_

 _4-Chip genético Merman, en realidad este debía ser uno de los 6 chips pero decidio no hacer esto y ser un chip secreto, especie de lagarto acuático de color verde, emite un brillo de color verde._

 _No puedo decir la localización de los chips debido al riesgo que se podría correr con estos, se las debe encontrar por su cuenta._

 _Por ultimo estos 4 chips son capaces de instalarse varios en el corazón._

Eli termino de leer este dato tenia sentido, asi que en realidad el proyecto Panther eran 12 chips en total y estaban escondidos por algun lugar de Bajoterra, solo había que encontrarlos, Eli sabia muy bien que Blakk también encontraría algunos de estos chips, algo que también Eli tenia curiosidad era la forma que Quentin había hecho para evitar que Boon se entere de estos chips, debía admitir que esta vez el científico tubo demasiado éxito en este plan.

Bueno ahora no tenían que encontrar los 6 chips de las criaturas sino también, los 4 chips secretos y para eso tenían que derrotar a los guardianes, no era mala idea penso Eli.

Sin perder mas tiempo Eli ingirió el chip, con mucho cuidado, se instalo en su corazón y de pronto nuevamente cambiaba, los mismo que paso con Garuda, algunos recuerdos de su vida los recordaba, pero no recordaba lo de esa semana sino otra cosa su periodo de creación que era antes de los que paso en el incidente de la guarida y aunque el no estaba en esos instantes podía verlo de todas formas, mientras se transformaba.

Primero el cuerpo de Eli, le estaban saliendo pelaje y estaba cambiando de color a blanco con algunos detalles negros y un poco aumentaba su tamaño

 _Quentin y Twist estaban en el laboratorio, mientras el científico le mostraba al rubio unos experimentos que eran para la creación de este chip, parte que el rubio no sabia_

 _-¿Estas seguro de esto Quentin?, pregunto Twist al científico algo dudoso._

 _-Por supuesto Twist pero necesito que te retires; este es mas privado que nunca, dijo el científico, Twist no dijo nada solo se marcho como Quentin se lo había ordenado._

Sus dos brazos también aumentaban de tamaño y sus manos se transformaban en patas grandes, sus pies igual de color blanco.

 _-Vaya; con los datos de las babosas que reuní incluyendo de las elementales; es posible que este tipo de animal sea algo prometedor sobre todo en los batallas que era cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo cuando era de noche, decía el científico tratando de buscar en la pantalla de su laboratorio la clave que faltaba para este chip, hasta que encontró la clave definitiva._

La cara de Eli adoptaba la cara de un tigre con sus bigotes, osico, orejas triangulares de color blanco a excepción del osico que era negro.

 _-Al fin lo descubri, dijo Quentin con un tono victorioso, mientras se reia._

La transformación termino e Eli ya era un tigre blanco con algunos detalles de color negro que al igual que la pantera podía caminar de dos patas.

Eli se vio todo su cuerpo, se sentía de nuevo algo extraño, lo mismo le paso con Garuda, para saber mas de este chip Eli empezó a leer el dato de este chip para saber lo suficiente ya que Quentin explicaba mejor el funcionamiento de los chips en estos datos.

 _ **Cuarto capitulo hasta aqui finaliza, no dire nada hasta llegar al tercer capitulo del regalito que prometi, solo dire vamos con el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	5. Minotaur

_**Mission Start**_

Segundo capitulo del regalo

 **5)Minotaur, el chip del minotauro**

Blakk quien estaba caminando no había encontrado aun nada, ni a una de las criaturas ni otra cosa, y esto lo empezaba a molestar ya que quería combatir a toda costa, aunque no encontraba a ninguna amenaza, veía todo el lugar, se encontraba muy destruido, todo en Bajoterra se estaba desplomando, y eso Blakk no iba a permitir que pasara eso, asi que siguió caminando.

Y no tardo mucho en presentarme algo, Blakk escuchaba unos ruidos que venían de arriba, justo al ver, lo había alegrado, porque había visto a otra de las 6 criaturas, porque un brillo de color rojo estaba en su estomago y se le notaba, esta criatura era algo diferente era una especie de gárgola muy gigante, con sus patas y brazos no tan largos, unas alas muy grandes, y sus orejas parecían como unos cuernos de toro, y este se llamaba "Balrog" por los que lo habían enfrentado, este al ver a Blakk emitia un sonido chillante algo molesto mientras se retiraba, era como si lo estaría esperando, e que iba por el mismo lugar que Blakk, adelantándose.

-Perfecto; esta cosa no es rival para mi, dijo Blakk, como dejo caminar para ver lo que había cielo bajo vista, pero nuevamente escucho otros ruidos, lo cual miro de nuevo hacia arriba, y tenia razón, de repente en el cielo había una gran cantidad de gárgolas, pero esta mas pequeñas mas o menos del tamaño de dos babosas y eran como unos 50, y todos ellos se acercaron a Blakk volando alrededor de el y como Blakk no podía ver a todos lados aprovechaban para atacarlo.

Blakk que no quería perder mas tiempo con estas gárgolas, se transformo para terminar con estos enemigos, a pesar de que no podía atacar normalmente a los enemigos aéreos siempre había otras formas, en este caso como había algunos hongos de un tamaño suficiente, Blakk corrió hasta saltando para aferrarse al hongos y saltar desde ahí y con las distancias exactas, derrotaba a estas gárgolas.

-Ja ja ja que les parecio eso, dijo Blakk muy satisfactoriamente.

Llevandole tiempo, derroto hasta la ultima gárgola, una vez sin la molestia de estos enemigos, fue transformándose a un humano, y siguió continuando para encontrar a Balrog y derrotarlo.

Aunque no fue nada sencillo, en el camino Blakk podía notar que todo estaba quemado y estas llamas eran recientemente no eran de hace tiempo, estas pistas hacían que Blakk sospechara demasiado que Balrog, que esa gárgola tenia que ver algo con esto, rápidamente fue acelerando su paso para encontrarlo.

 _En algun de Bajoterra…_

Trixie se estaba despertando después de tan duro golpe que recibió, se paro y luego de haber recuperado la consciencia miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué paso?, se hizo esa pregunta, mientras intentaba recordar lo que paso, lo logro, recordó que ella fue ataca por el guardian al que Eli había derrotado para obtener uno de los chips secretos, al parecer este guardian la dejo aquí porque Eli estaba cerca del chip y rápidamente fue a donde estaba el Shane, dejándola sola.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, se dijo Trixie, pero lo mas importante por ahora era salir y volver al refugio

-¿Dónde estoy?, se preguntaba, ella se encontraba en una cueva muy pequeña y oscura, porque la entrada estaba justo delante de ella ya que luz había por ahi, cuando ella se acerco y salio de esta cueva vio que estaba en algun lugar de Bajoterra, se encontraba perdida.

-Hola, grito Trixie, pero nadie contesto, asi que para volver al refugio no podia quedarse ahí, ya que no era nada seguro, pero iba estar algo complicado porque no tenia a ninguna de sus babosas, ni en su lanzadora, en este caso debía ser muy cuidadosa para no ser descubierta por ningun enemigo.

Como la cueva no era de bajada o subida se podía ver gran parte del área, y para no perder mas tiempo se fue alejando de la cueva, había distintos caminos por los cuales ir, por lo tanto la pelirroja tomo uno de ellos muy atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que sabia que algun momento se presentaría algo que la impida llegar, quien sabe talvez encontraría finalmente a Eli o algun objeto muy importante, pensaba Trixie.

-Eli, gritaba su nombre la pelirroja en algunas ocasionas mientras encontraba la forma de regresar.

 _Mientras con Blakk…_

Blakk se estaba acercando poco a poco en donde se encontraba Balrog, podía llegar tranquilamente hacia el porque escuchaba los sonidos chillantes que emitia, pero mientras se acercaba se preguntaba que tipo de habilidades tendrían, porque Eli y el sabían de algo muy importante, a todo enemigo que han enfrentado y a los que enfrentaran siempre cuando estaban al borde de la derrota, siempre utilizaban una habilidad que lo guardaban para el final, el cual le dificultaba a ultimo momento de ganar, eso era lo mas molesto para Blakk y para Eli también.

-Falta poco, dijo Blakk porque los sonidos mas fuertes entre mas se acercaba mas y mas, teniendo mucho cuidado vio que había una entrada hacia una cueva, se fue acercando ahí.

Una vez que estaba dentro de la cueva, podo notar que esta cueva era muy grande y al arriba en el techo, vio a Balrog quien estaba de cabeza, se estaba sujetando de dos patas que eran los pies del techo, mientras que sus brazos no se veian, ni su cuerpo, porque sus alas lo estaban cubriendo.

-Hey; te enseñare mi verdadero poder, grito molesto Blakk, Balrog escucho su voz y cuando lo vio dejo de cubrirse su cuerpo con sus alas mientras lanzaba fuego de su boca y emitia otra vez esos sonidos chillantes, sonidos que había alertado a sus ayudantes que eran la gárgolas mas pequeñas.

Blakk al ver que Balrog lanzaba fuego de su boca, hicieron que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, sabia que gárgola era el causante y que esas llamas no eran coincidencia solamente, y por fin tendría una batalla para demostrar que solamente el era el mas fuerte con la metamorfosis.

Las gárgolas volaban por toda la cueva, y ninguna atacaban a Blakk, solamente iban como alguna forma de distraer de Blakk o que chocara con alguno de ellos en caso de que hiciera, lo cual le facilitaba a Blakk las cosas yq eu no iban ningun problema las gárgolas, solo Balrog era su objetivo, Blakk se fue transformado en lobo, ya que quería comenzar a pelear.

Terminada la transformación ya sabia que tenia hacer por el momento, primero tenia que bajar a Balrog hacia el piso porque solamente se iba quedar ahí en el techo, lanzándole fuego a Blakk, y para eso debía hacer lo mismo que hizo con las gárgolas que enfrento hace unos momentos.

Rapidamente fue escalando muy rápido por una las paredes de la cueva y debía ser rápido, ya que Balrog estaban lanzando de su boca ráfagas de fuego, 3 ráfagas a la vez, que servían para perseguir a su objetivo, pero Blakk las esquivaba con normalidad, una vez que estaba a una distancia suficiente salto desde donde estaba escalando, y justo llego al cuerpo dandole un ataque con una de sus patas, después de ese ataque, Blakk fue descendiendo muy rápido al piso, y para no caer, llego hacia el otro lado de donde había escalado y aterrizo con éxito.

Blakk miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que ese ataque que le había hecho a Balrog le había ocasionado un gran daño pero con un solo ataque no iba a ser suficiente para que bajara, asi tendría que realizar unos cuanto ataques mas y listo tendrían a esta gárgola en el piso.

Nuevamente hizo lo mismo, escalo a una distancia suficiente y salto para darle otro ataque, pero no fue asi, Balrog contraataco dándole un duro golpe con sus manos, haciendo que Blakk vuelva al mismo lugar donde escalo chocándose contra la pared un poco, Blakk se había molestado un poco por el impacto, y decidio intentarlo nuevamente, salto de nuevo a la distancia perfecta y cuando Balrog iba a contraatacar haciendo lo mismo, fue un error, porque Blakk había esquivado ese ataque, dándole otro zarpazo directo en su cuerpo, y fue descendiendo por el otro lado de la pared y aterrizando, Balrog quedo muy lastimado con el segundo zarpazo haciendo que no sujetara tan bien del techo, Blakk sabia que con un ataque mas seria suficiente, nuevamente fue escalando pero esta vez era distinto, Blakk salto justo hacia una gárgola, impulsándose de las gárgolas hacia arriba como si fuera piso flotante, Balrog por mas ráfagas que lanzaba era inútil, Blakk saltaba he impulsaba de las gárgolas por las cuales no daba jamas en el blanco.

Blakk salto de la ultima gárgola directo hacia Balrog pero esta vez ya no apuntaba al cuerpo, sino a la cara, dándole un ataque haciendo que Balrog dejara de sujetarse del techo y cayera al piso, desde esa distancia el impacto fue muy duro, Blakk nuevamente descendia por la pared, aterrizando, sabia que aunque mandando al suelo a esta gárgola, aun no terminaba, Balrog se levanto, y caminando por el piso con sus patas y manos caminando en 4 patas, ambos estaban algo lejos uno del otro, y Balrog fue el primero en atacar corriendo hacia Blakk bajado su cabeza, utilizando su orejas como si fueran cuernos, su intención era lanzar a Blakk por los aires con sus orejas para que el se estrellara contra el suelo.

Blakk esquivo a Balrog el cual había chocado contra la pared, la gárgola dio media vuelta donde estaba Blakk, el cual tenia otra forma de atacarlo, como la pared estaba detrás de el, puso sus dos patas con el que caminaba y se impulso de ahí dando un salto que iba hacia donde Balrog, iba a lanzarse contra el, la gárgola tambien intento nuevamente lo mismo, corriendo hacia Blakk para levantarlo, pero en cuanto ambos estaban cerca, Blakk coloco su brazo derecho hacia atrás y rápidamente lo movio hacia delante de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que ese ataque muy fuerte llegara justo de nuevo a la cara de Balrog haciendo que cayera al piso y Blakk que se encontraba en pose como si estuviera intentando chocar a alguien con su hombro en los aires, y aterrizo tranquilamente.

Balrog estaba en apuros y a punto de ser derrotado, y se encontraba muy furioso contra Blakk pero aun no admitia la derrota porque tenia una habilidad escondida justo como Eli y Blakk tenían con todos sus enemigos .

Balrog se elevo un poco del suelo estando en los aires, cuando de pronto una luz fuerte de color roja apareció de su cuerpo, haciendo que Blakk cerrara los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, se molesto mucho por lo que veía justo como el temia que sucediera, con sus habilidades secretas.

Balrog que estaba furioso al ver era superado por Blakk, como lanzaba fuego ahora era diferente, su cuerpo estaba envuelto y salia llamas de su cuerpo y ahora lanzaba de todo su cuerpo demasiadas ráfagas de fuego.

Blakk ahora estaba en apuros, ahora no podía atacar a Balrog, porque si lo hacia las llamas se encargarían de protegerlo, Balrog volaba de un lugar para el otro intentando que Blakk se acercara y las ráfagas no paraban de salir de su cuerpo, Blakk esquivaba todas las ráfagas pero en uno de esos, al estar concentrado en las ráfagas, no vio que Balrog se acercaba y dio en el blanco Blakk recibió el impacto, volo por los aires, y choco contra la pared pero esta vez mas fuerte, nuevamente Balrog se acercaba para los mismo, mientras Blakk los esquivaba.

Y mientras sucedió esto Burpy junto algunas babosas habían llegado a la cueva por medio de un agujero que había, y todas estaban viendo a Blakk transformado en lobo y a Balrog, cuando vieron a Blakk recordaron que no había ninguna señal de ellos, y al verlo significa que el e Eli estaban vivos y como Burpy sabia mas o menos lo que paso en esa semana adivino que el e Eli estaban trabajando juntos para recuperar sus recuerdos, se alegraron por ello, pero ahora estaban preocupados por Blakk, aunque era un enemigo pero luchaba por la misma causa que Eli, lo único que podía hacer era desearle suerte, mientras la batalla.

Blakk estaba desesperado al no encontrar manera de atacarlo, hasta que miro hacia arriba y vio que algunas partes del techo se estaban por derrumbar, le serviría para derrotar a esta gárgola de una vez, sin perder mas tiempo, escalo mas rápido que nunca, y al llegar a la distancia calculada, salto golpeo con su patas y manos fuerte el techo llegando al otro lado de la pared, funciono, la partes del techo que eran unas gigantes rocas cayeron encima de Balrog, haciendo que perdiera el control del vuelo y Blakk aprovecho mientras estaba distraído saltando desde muy alto lanzándose hacia Balrog para el golpe de gracia aunque con riesgos.

Tambien funciono, Blakk le dio le golpe de gracia con un zarpazo aunque el fuego del cuerpo de Balrog hizo que Blakk recibiera algo de daño por lo cual, en vez de aterrizar cayo al suelo, Blakk rápidamente se levanto y vio como Balro chocaba contra las paredes de la cueva y se estrellara por ultimo hacia el suelo, la gárgola ya no se movia, haciendo que las gárgolas se retiren del lugar, lo logro Blakk derroto a Balrog luego de una terrible batalla, rápidamente fue acercándose a Balrog para extraer el chip de su cuerpo que se encontraba en su estomago, las babosas solo miraban que ocurria.

Haciendo lo mismo que hizo Eli para extraer el chip, Blakk inserto su mano en su estomago aunque era algo asqueroso, y al fin logro sacar el chip, y con cuidado recordando las precauciones de Quentin, ingirió con calma el chip de color rojo, el chip se instalo con éxito en su corazón y Blakk empezó a cambiar, al igual que Eli recupero algunos de sus recuerdos y recordaba y veía que paso en esa semana.

Primero se todo su piel estaba cambiando de color a rojo.

 _Veia a Boon y a Quentin de nuevo en el laboratotio_

 _-Muy bien Quentin muéstrame como funciona el bloqueo de memoria, pregunto Boon porque el científico hcaia terminado lo que le había ordenado construir para bloquearles las memorias a Eli y Blakk._

 _-Como digas Boon, respondio el científico_

Todo su cuerpo estaba envolviéndose en llamas como Balrog, mientras que su ropa iba habiéndose de piedra, aexcpcion las botas que era lo que desaparecia, sus manos y sus pies se hacían mas gruesos y con un grosor increible y no eran patas, eran solo manos y pies.

 _-Ya esta listo todo lo único que debes hacer es colocar estos cascos a los dos y comenzare el procedimiento , dijo Quentin por lo que se le notaba el quería hacer esto, pero si no lo hacia, tendría varios problemas con Boon._

 _-Ja ja ja ja perfecto; entrégamelos, ordeno Boom, el científico solo hizo caso._

Su cara cambiaba un gran y grueso osico apareció, unos cuernos muy largos cerca de sus orejas y sus ojos también estaban en llamas

 _Boon coloco los dos cascos a el y a Eli._

 _-Ahora Quentin, grito Boon, el científico activo los controles y el procedimiento avanza bien, y empezó a bloquearse las memorias de Blakk e Eli._

La transformación termino y las llamas que envolvían a Blakk desaparecieron solamente sus ojos seguían asi, Blakk se vio y era una minotauro, en realidad no era exactamente uno, solo se parecía a uno por la cabeza que era la de un toro, porque su cuerpo no cambio, mucho su ropa se hizo de piedra y su cuerpo era de color rojo, pero aun asi se ganaba ese nombre por el tamaño también.

Las babosas vieron en que se transformo Blakk y decidieron no salir porque temían que saliera otra criatura, Blakk decidio probar sus habilidades mientras salía por otra entrada que había en la cueva, mientras eso pasaba Blakk vio algo entre la entrada cerca de ella, se acerco y lo tomo, era el dato de este chip que se llamaba: "Minotaur, el chip del minotauro".

-Quentin veo que eres muy astuto, dijo Blakk, leyendo todo el chip Minotaur.

 _ **Quinto capitulo terminado y no termina, aun, asi que vamos con el ultimo capitulo del regalito.**_

 _ **Mission complete**_


	6. Slash Lion (Chip Secreto)

_**Mission Start**_

Tercer y ultimo capitulo del regalo.

 **6)Slash Lion, el chip secreto del león**

Blakk termino de leer los datos del chip Minotaur, y ahora el ya sabia sobre los tres tipos de capacidades incluso que cada uno dominaba un elemento, asi como Garuda era de elemento viento, Minotaur era de elemento fuego, por lo cual era inmune al fuego y podia absorber en su beneficio, sus técnicas eran:

Type-H, que era los ataques con sus cuernos manos y pies.

Type-P, Minotaur podía soplar fuego de su boca como lo hacia Burpy, durante 5 segundos.

Type-S, Habilidad incompleta, por el momento Blakk era capaz de convertirse en una estatua de piedra, el cual se volvia inmune a todo daño, y para cuando este activada Blakk, después de ser piedra, se envolvía en llamas todo su cuerpo y puede correr hasta cierto limite, hacia cualquier lado, utilizando sus cuernos mientras corre para destrozar a sus oponentes.

Para Blakk estas habilidades eran prometedoras sobre todo el Type-S, pero necesitaba cumplir ciertos requisitos para tener acceso a esta habilidad, guardo los datos del chip y siguió caminando asi, posiblemente iba a necesitar a este animal, y tenia razón, había encontrado algunos hongos destruidos que bloqueaban el paso y para continuar, Blakk quemaba algunos hongos que estorbaban para seguir con su camino.

 _Con Burpy y las babosas…_

Burpy las demás babosas que luego de haber esperado algo de tiempo salieron del agujero que había en la cueva, no veian a nadie mas que a Balrog en el suelo algo lejos de ellos, y sin señales de vida, pero decidieron no acercarse a el aunque ya estuviera derrotado, tenían que encontrar a alguien de la banda, asi que rápidamente se fueron de la cueva por otro lado de la cueva, por donde Blakk había ido antes de su batalla contra Balrog, para estar mas seguro un tanto, no por donde iba Blakk por ahora, ya que no querían toparse con ninguna de las 6 criaturas y alguna otra cosa que este por ahí suelto, rápidamente, partieron hacia ahí.

 _Mientras con Trixie….._

La pelirroja no había encontrado a Eli ni al resto de la banda o de las babosas y empezaba a preocuparse un poco mas ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento, ella iba a ser atacada por alguna de las 6 criaturas o algo mas.

-¿En donde estare?, se pregunta, porque no tenia idea en que parte de Bajoterra se encontraba y no había rastro alguno de alguien, estaba totalmente perdida, o al menos eso era lo que mas pensaba.

Cuando de pronto vio algo desde muy lejos, parecía que ocurrio un accidente porque un poco de humo salía de esa área, rápidamente acelero sus pasos para investigar esa área ya que ocurrio algo terrible, pensaba asi.

Al estar en el área, pudo ver los destrozos de un Titan y dos cajas metálicas que estaban abiertas, Trixie se encontraba justo donde Eli y Blakk despertaron, y se habían separado tomando caminos distintos para detener los planes de Boon, primero se acerco al Titan para ver que tanto estaba destruido, por lo que pudo ver vio varias marcas que eran de Leviathan, al parecer para ella estas criaturas eran mas grandes de los que ella y los demás de la banda creían, luego se acerco a donde la cajas metálicas abiertas y no encontró nada.

-Parece que lo que estaba por aquí se fue, dijo Trixie algo curiosa y saber mas de lo que paso aquí, por ultimo se acerco a donde las tapas que no estaban tan lejos de las cajas metálicas, las levanto un poco en la parte de adelante decía: "Proyecto Panther, extremadamente peligroso, no abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia", y cuando le dio la vuelta para ver si decía algo por la parte de atrás, pero ambas tapas tenia diferente escritura, tenia razón decía algo mas: "Proyecto Panther: Código, Were Wolf, Dr. Blakk, potencia principal: Ataques, en perfecto estado, y bloqueado de sus recuerdos".

Y la otra tapa en su parte de atrás decía: "Proyecto Panther: Código, Armor Panther, Eli Shane, potencia principal: Defensa, en perfecto estado, bloqueado de sus recuerdos, contraseña: **Ap-C-888** ".

Trixie luego de haber leído las dos tapas, se alegro porque esto era suficiente para saber que Eli estuviera vivo, pero algo que lo molestaba era que habían bloqueado sus recuerdos por lo tanto el no seria capaz de reconocerla o si, pensaba, pero también algo que le llamaba la atención era la tapa de Eli en la que decía contraseña, lo que la tapa de Blakk no tenia, seguramente debe algo mas escondido sobre el chip de Eli incluyendo el mismísimo Eli, memorizándose la contraseña dejo las tapas en el suelo para seguir encontrando la manera de regresar al refugio y de descubrir ciertas cosas secretas, había dos caminos, Eli se habia por el derecho y Blakk por el izquierdo, y no sabia cual tomar, pero de algo que sabia era que Eli se fue alguno de ellos.

De pronto vio a Burpy y la demás babosas que venían del camino izquierdo, ella al verla se tranquilizaron, lo mismo para ella, Trixie se arrodillo al estar cerca.

-Burpy….., dijo Trixie, luego coloco a Burpy en su hombro y a las demás en sus tubos de arsenal, mientras le explicaban todo lo que habían visto cuando quedaron lejos de ella, mientras que Trixie tomo una decisión y se fue el camino derecho, justo por donde Eli había ido, para ver que cosas mas descubriría, ahora con la ayuda de las babosas podía estar un poco mas tranquila ya que la ayudarían contra un enemigo.

 _Con el resto de la banda de Shane…._

Todos al no tener algun éxito en su búsqueda nuevamente regresaron al refugio, no habían encontrado rastro alguno de Eli.

Pero cuando Trixie no llegaban empezaban a tener dudas.

-Kord ¿Por qué aun no ha llegado Trixie; crees que le ha pasado algo?, pregunto Pronto al mecanico.

-No creo a lo mejor talvez encontró Eli o algun dato escondido en algun lugar de Bajoterra, respondio el mecanico.

-Asi es mi amigo Pronto, estoy de acuerdo con Kord, dándole la razón al troll, el topoide solo asintió con su cabeza.

 _Con Blakk…_

Ahora que Blakk se encargo de los hongos seguía caminando cuidadosamente porque podía sentir que alguien estaba cerca de donde estaba ahí, de pronto se detuvo porque sus sospechas eran ciertas y debía encargarse de este enemigo.

-Sal y muéstrate; no te tengo miedo, grito Blakk tratando de que el individuo se mostrara, y lo hizo justo un poco lejos de el salio el individuo, Blakk sabia que no era ninguna de las 6 criaturas pero era uno de los guardianes de los chips secretos, era un cocodrilo que caminaba en 4 patas de un color diferente al que era un cocodrilo, era de color totalmente de negro, el cual este guardian creía que Blakk quería robarse un chip secreto, chip que aun el no sabia.

-No eres una de las criaturas pero podre ver las habilidades de este chip, dijo Blakk, listo para pelear.

El guardian muy furioso fue acercándose muy rápido, lo mismo Blakk, y la ventaja para Blakk era que como este guardian caminaba en 4 patas y el 2 patas tenia mucha ventaja, el guardian intentaba morderle sus pies y atacar primero, pero al contrario, fue el quien recibió el primer ataque, porque justo ya iba a clavarle los dientes Blakk se hizo de piedra haciendo que el guardian se lastimara los dientes y se alejara un poco, Blakk dejo de ser piedra y antes de que pudiera escapar sujeto su larga cola lo levanto, y lo hizo como si fuera una cuerda y luego lo lanzo muy fuerte, haciendo que le impacto sea muy duro.

El guardian algo adolorido, intento atacar a Blakk pero fue inútil porque, Blakk utilizo sus cuernos para levantar, y antes de caer al piso, Blakk le dio un duro impacto con sus cuernos en los aires al guardian, haciendo que saliera disparado en el aire y esta vez se estrecho mucho mas fuerte que la primera.

El guardian estaba por ser derrotado pero el tenia una habilidad secreta, como lo tenia Balrog, rápidamente di un salto muy alto, he iba aterrizar donde estaba Blakk, iba a ser un fuerte impacto, pero Blakk ya se había aburrido de tanto luchar y se había molestado por haber sacado un habilidad secreta como Balrog.

Pero el tenia algo especial con el cual detenerle, haciéndose de Piedra nuevamente, el guardian dio en el blanco, pero para su mala suerte no había logrado hacerle ningun daño, y ahora le tocaba a Blakk, dejo de ser piedra y gritando un poco, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba en llamas, lo logro, Blakk había descubierto el Type-S del chip Minotaur, y sin perder rápidamente el tiempo, corrió hacia donde estaba el guardian usando sus cuernos como golpe final, como iban los toros pero en el caso de el corria solamente con sus dos pies, sus manos les servían como impulso.

El guardian no sabia, porque Blakk se había acercado mu rápida, hasta que..

Paff, Blakk había hecho volar de nuevo al guardian hasta que aterrizo y esta vez mas fuerte fue el impacto haciendo que Blakk ganara de forma definitiva.

-Ja yo gane, dijo Blakk victorioso de su batalla.

Y cuando se iba a marchar de ahí vio una especie de brillo de color dorado que salía del piso al lado izquierdo del guardián como si estuviera enterrado algo ahí, Blakk se transformo en su forma humana para ver de que se trataba.

Al estar justo de donde salía tal brillo, excavo un poco logrando sacar un chip de color dorado mas sus datos.

Cuando Blakk leyó sus datos que describían este chip llamado "Chip Slash Lion, el chip del león", no solo habían descubierto este chip sino que ahora ya sabia de los 4 chips secretos enterrados por Quentin.

-Quentin; realmente eres gran científico, decía Blakk por la creación de estos chips y algo de lo que estaba seguro era que Eli ya debía tener en sus manos alguno de estos chips secretos, pero eso era lo de menos, para no perder mas tiempo, ingirió el chip con cuidado, instalándose en su corazón tranquilamente, Blakk nuevamente cambiaba de forma, y al igual que Eli ya podía recordar algunas cosas mas y que paso en el periodo de creación de este chip.

Primero sus pies y sus manos se convertían en patas con garras de mayor grosor.

 _Quentin se encontraba en otro cuarto ya no en su laboratorio._

 _-Es inútil necesito algo que le de a este chips el mejor poder y color, dijo el científico algo frustado._

Todo su cuerpo se salía su pelaje y su cabeza tenia un osico de color algo marron, y tenia una gran melena alrededor de su cabeza entre su cuello.

 _-No solo podre crear distintos animales sino animales muy parecidos a los de Eli y Blakk; sin embargo este animal es algo distinto, dijo Quentin mientras pensaba en alguna manera de dotarle poder a la hora de terminar su creación._

Una cola muy larga le crecia que tenia como una pequeña melena al final y sus dientes se volvían filudos.

 _-Un enemigo muy fuerte…eso es, dijo Quentin descubriendo como dotarle de poder a este chip._

Termino la transformación y ahora Blakk era un león de color dorado como siempre, caminando en dos patas con algunos detalles de color marron, mientras rugia fuertemente.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja; yo soy el mas fuerte que hay, se decía Blakk, ahora que ya sabia que el Proyecto Panther eran en total 12 chips genéticos, 2 que eran los mas principales, 6 que fueron robados y había que recuperarlos, y 4 que eran secretos y para descubrir su ubicación había que derrotar a los 4 guardianes.

Mientras se veía un poco, para ver como el chip Slash Lion, era la forma de un león.

-Interesante chip, dijo Blakk terminando de leer los restante de sus datos, los cuales eran los mas importantes si querían saber mas de lo que hacían y su poder.

 _ **Finalmente termine el sexto capitulo, y con este capitulo se termino el regalo, bueno felices fiestas a todos, y todo eso.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad para Karen y Nikki, y gracias por sus reviews.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo ser para el 27 de diciembre, para un descansar de tanto escribir, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	7. Dragón

_**Mission Start**_

Esta bien debo admitir que me tarde un poco, solo poco nada mas, sigamos con el, siguiente capitulo.

 **7)Dragón, el chip misterioso**

Eli guardo y termino de leer el dato del chip Were Tiger, mientras seguía su camino en la forma del tigre blanco, las habilidades de este chip eran algo interesantes, este chip funcionaba mejor con la oscuridad, dado que habilidades aumentaban gran parte de noche mientras que de dia no era tan efectivo, y sus habilidades eran las siguientes, incluyendo la de los 3 tipos:

Type-H, los ataques con sus manos y uñas a una gran velocidad de ataque.

Type-P, emitia durante un tiempo, una fuerte luz que producia de su cuerpo, privándoles la vista a sus rivales, por un tiempo durante 5 segundos.

Type-S, el cuerpo de Eli se envolvía en una especie de humo de color blanco, el cual le permitia, ser mas liviano, haciendo que pueda dar saltos muy altos y moverse muy rápido, y la habilidad aumentaba mas, cuando era de noche.

Y como era ya de noche, el chip había mejorado por completo, Eli podía sentirlo, pero faltaba aun desbloquear el type-S del chip para facilitarle las cosas, afortunadamente mientras caminaba vio desde lejos a unos cuantos enemigos, pero no eran los flagelos sino algunos lagartos por el área, era extraño, Eli sabia que estos animales no deberían estar aquí, pero de algo que sabia perfectamente, era que esto era obra de las 6 criaturas, y posiblemente también de los guardianes, sin hacer ningun ruido, Eli se fue acercando poco a poco, silencioso, como cazando a sus presas, hasta que salto al estar lo suficientemente cerca de estos lagartos.

-Ahora son mios, grito Eli enfrentándose a los lagartos del área.

 _Mientras con Trixie…_

Trixie estaba muy atenta a su alrededor, porque no sabia en que momento podrían atacar los flagelos o Boon, había pasado también el lugar donde estaban los escombros donde Eli había volado, ella se había tardado un poco, y antes de llegar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los escombros, mientras caminaba vio a Leviathan, mejor dicho el cuerpo de Leviathan, quien no se movia por nada después de haber sido derrotado por Eli, pero Trixie se fue acercando hacia su cuerpo cargando a Burpy en su lanzadora y apunto hacia Leviathan en caso de que moviera, al estar a su lado vio que tenia una gran marca provocado por una mano, al parecer el que había derrotado a Leviathan extrajo el chip que tenia en su interior, y siguió su camino, era lo que pensaba la pelirroja, también midió la marca y logro adivinar que era la mano de Eli porque si hubiera sido la de Blakk la marca seria algo mas grande.

Trixie también ya sabia ahora que Eli fue por este camino, y que Blakk se fue por el otro camino, por lo cual le seria mas fácil un poco de encontrar a Eli, y también por haber recuperado uno de los chips que estaban buscando.

Las babosas de Eli también ya estaban mas tranquilas, ellas sabían que pronto se reunirían con su dueño, al encontrarlo.

-Eli….., dijo Trixie, pero también había un pequeño detalle, Trixie recordó que había leído en la tapa donde se estaba la caja metalica de Eli, en el accidente del Titan, que le habían bloqueado sus recuerdos, y eso era lo que le preocupaba a ella, varias veces ella y sus amigos tuvieron que hacerle recuerdo quien era, lo cual fue inútil en varias ocasiones pero resulto en pocas oportunidades, y temia que volviera a pasar, y aunque ella no sabia que Eli recuperaba sus recuerdos con cada chip que se instalaba en su corazón, por lo tanto el Shane seria capaz de recordarla, en el momento de su encuentro, iba a tomar ciertas precauciones al momento de encontrar a Eli, al igual que las babosas iban a hacer lo mismo, y quedando de acuerdo con eso, la pelirroja siguió caminando, por donde Eli había ido anteriormente.

 _Con la banda de Shane….._

Los integrantes, habían salido nuevamente a buscar no solamente a Eli, sino también a Trixie quien no había regresado al refugio, la preocupación los dominaba, porque temian que su amiga le paso algo malo porque sabían, que si hubieran encontrado a Eli ya hubieran regresado al refugio, o hubieran contactado con el refugio de algun modo.

Nuevamente tomaron caminos separados, para ver si podían encontrar a sus amigos, y si era posible encontrar mas datos sobre el Proyecto Panther.

Estando solos por distintos caminos, Kord, Pronto y Junjie con el resto de las babosas, todos ellos se preguntaban como estarán Eli y Trixie, lo único que esperaban era que los encontraran sanos y salvos aunque, era lo mas probable, porque Eli se podía defender de todo peligro y proteger a todo su equipo a toda costa.

Sin embargo para Junjie le costaba aun entender la metamorfosis y también gran parte del Proyecto Panther, que Eli se transforme en distintas bestias, era algo que nunca iba entender y también deseaba poder hacer lo mismo que Eli y Blakk, desafortunadamente esos deseos de poder, al principio no era nada importante, pero después con el paso de los días, esos deseos lo estaban llevando a un punto en el cual, ya no solamente los deseaba, sino que quería apoderarse de los chips a toda costa dejándose llevar por la ambición de poder, y también por la influenza de cada chip en la que pensaba.

Y por mas que intentaba dejar esos deseos a un lado le era imposible, mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible, no se había dado cuenta que había caminado por varias horas y desafortunadamente, había llegado a parar hacia el área de uno de los guardianes de los chip secretos y se había encontrado con uno de ellos.

Este guardian era parecido a un topo, no topoides, sino topos como los de la superficie, muy grande, no era del todo todo, lo mas raro era que saltaba como un sapo y sus 4 patas eran idénticas a las de un sapo mientras que el cuerpo y la cabeza eran a la un topo, en gran parte, Junjie no estaba asustado, iba a enfrentar a este guardian el solo con la ayuda de sus babosas, nuevamente influenciado por su ambición de poder, el no sabia que era un guardian, ni de los chips secretos, pero aun asi iba derrotarlo de cualquier forma.

-No se lo que eres; pero te derrotare, dijo Junjie decidido, justo comenzó la batalla, entre ellos.

 _Nuevamente con Eli…_

Eli después de haber derrotado a estos lagartos se transformo a su forma humana, habiendo desbloqueado el type-S del chip Were tiger, de pronto de detuvo porque sus sentidos de nuevo lo alertaban, rápidamente el piso temblaba, se estaba derrumbando solamente el área donde se encontraba Eli, todo ese sector, Eli se transformo en Garuda volando y manteniéndose en los aires por el piso del sector donde el se encontraba se derrumbo dejando un gran profundidad, como un hoyo.

De repente salio de esa profundidad una de las 6 criaturas, se le notaba porque en su estomago se notaba el brillo de un chip emitiendo el brillo de color morado, y se llamaba Sasquatch, Eli lo veía mas detallado.

Esta criatura era un sapo muy gigante, mas gigante que Leviathan, y al igual que Eli y Blakk, no saltaba sino caminaba en dos patas, mientras que sus dos brazos le servían como fuente de ataque, mientras que lanzaban de sus manos varios tipos de rayos, al parecer esta batalla le seria algo mas difícil ganar.

Sasquatch, le lanzaba de su mano, unos cuantos rayos que iban hacia Eli, el cual los esquivaba mientras volaba un poco en circulo alrededor de Sasquatch quien se encontraba en el hoyo sin moverse tanto, y la verdad Eli aprovecha eso para atacar con sus plumas que perseguían a sus enemigos en las oportunidades, y que daban en el blanco, pero no tardo mucho para que Eli recibiera el impacto de un rayo, provocando que Eli cayera muy rápido hacia el suelo, pero logro reaccionar rápidamente aterrizando de forma segura cerca del hoyo, los brazos de Sasquatch podía sacarlas del hoyo tranquilamente, el problema era que no podía ver hacia donde apuntaba, o hacia donde estaba Eli, en cambio el Shane veía sus brazos y era lo que mas fastidiaba, asi que lo mejor, pensaba Eli, era dejar sus manos inservibles para que no pudiera lanzar mas rayos de sus manos.

Rapidamente Eli lanzo sus plumas sin la necesidad de volar, el cual su estrategia funcionaba perfectamente, a medida que Eli lanzaba mas plumas, los impactos que Sasquatch recibia en sus manos lo dejaban muy dañado, hasta que llego un punto, en el cual ya no pudo soportar mas los impactos de las plumas, dejando sus manos inservibles, privándole lanzar rayos, Sasquatch furioso, salio del hoyo, impulsándose con sus patas, alejándose del lugar tratando de escapar, ya que sin sus manos no era capaz de atacar, pero tenia otras formas.

Eli no lo iba a dejarlo escapar, asi que rápidamente movio sus alas, volando por los aires, sin dejar escapar a la criatura, Sasquatch se detuvo, aunque era gigante, su desventaja era que la velocidad de movimiento no era tan buena, Eli nuevamente al ver que la criatura estaba en apuros, sin perder mas tiempo lanzo sus plumas de sus alas desde los aires, las cuales habían impactado en el cuerpo de Sasquatch dejándolo en un mal estado, Eli ya estaba por ganar pero, Sasquatch tenia una habilidad que estaba por mostrar, al igual que Balrog y de los guardianes.

Sasquatch dio un fuerte grito, abrió su boca todo lo que podía y de pronto, todo una bola energética se veia de su boca como si estuviera cargando esa energía y luego soltarla, lanzando un gran rayo, y si era exactamente eso, de su boca lanzo un gran y poderoso rayo, rayo que Eli no había logrado esquivar del todo, recibiendo el impacto dejo de volar y cayo hacia el suelo, con un fuerte impacto, ahora Eli era el que estaba en apuros, estaba en el suelo de espalda, tratando de levantarse pero no lo lograba.

-Como voy a derrotarlo, pensaba Eli, tan solo, con solo un ataque seria suficiente, recordando como derroto al guaridan y también a Leviathan, ya tenia una idea para derrotar a Sasquatch.

Sasquatch creyo que había ganado pero no fue no asi, Eli se había molestado un poco, y con sus recuerdos, hizo que se levantara de inmediato del suelo y nuevamente prendió vuelo.

Estando lo suficiente arriba para derrotar de una vez a esta criatura, se mantuvo en el aire manteniendo su vista fijo en punto de su cuerpo, en este caso, Eli utilizaría el Type-S de Garuda, y apuntaba directamente hacia su estomago, justo donde estaba la ubicado el chip, y sin perder mas tiempo, se impulso, girando y volando hacia su objetivo a velocidad supersónica, Sasquatch, nuevamente lanzo otro rayo de su boca, pero esta vez no dio en el blanco, debido a la velocidad que iba, Eli dio en el blanco, pero también ocurrio algo que Sasquatch no se esperaba, Eli aparte de impactar en su estomago, lo había atravesado dejando un gran hoyo en estomago, y antes de que saliera del otro lado de Sasquatch, logro con su pico tomar y extraer el chip, y antes de llegar el suelo se detuvo la habilidad aterrizando perfectamente, mientras que Sasquatch cayo al suelo de pecho.

Lo logro, Eli gano la batalla, para el, a pesar de que las criaturas eran mas gigantes no eran del todo poderosos, y también que el tamaño no importaba en la lucha, victorioso coloco en su mano de su pico el chip, y luego cambio de nuevo en humano para ingerir este chip y asi poder transformarse en otro animal.

-Me pregunto que animal será, se dijo Eli ya la curiosidad era mucho a la hora de actuar.

Con cuidado fue ingiriendo el chip de color morado, hasta que cambio.

Todo el cuerpo de Eli unos cuantos rayos de color morado salía de su cuerpo, mientras sus pies y sus manos se transformaban cambiando su forma y aumentando su tamaño, tenían tres dedos y terminaban en forma de Y, igual como Garuda, solo que ahora no habían ninguna pluma, sino escamas y con unas uñas muy largas y gruesas y se habían vuelto de color verde sus manos y pies.

 _Eli se encontraba en algun lugar de Bajoterra y podía ver a Boon junto con algunos flagelos en un área hablando un poco._

 _-Ja ja ja ja las cosas están marchando muy bien; pronto Eli Shane y el Dr. Blakk no se interpondrán en mi camino, dijo Boon muy satisfecho con lo que pasaba._

 _-Pero…., dijo uno de los flagelos el cual Boon al oir eso se disgusto._

 _-¿Pero que?, grito la babosa muy molesto._

El cuerpo de Eli también se había vuelto verde y también le aparecieron escamas, incluyendo sus brazos y piernas, aumentado su tamaño igualmente.

 _-Pero que pasaría si en caso de que Eli y Blakk regresaran, pregunto el flagelo, a lo cual Boon no había pensado en eso y sabia existía la posibilidad de pasara eso pero el sabia algo en caso de que se presentara tal asunto._

 _-No te preocupes; porque sus amigos los frenaran; verán como mi secuases me desobedecieron…gracias a la ambición de poder que desean; cuando los chips alteraron sus cuerpos; ellos lo frenaran por un tiempo; pero también sus amigos porque….uno siempre de sus amigos también desea poder transformarse como Eli y Blakk; no importa cual sea el que tenga esos deseos; al principio no será nada importante pero, esa ambición de poder y codicia de poseer los chips lo controlara y hara todo lo posible por obtenerlos y para eso ira tras Eli o Blakk solo por el afán de conseguir los chips, respondio Boon a su pregunta del flagelo._

Una cola como la que tenia de pantera, le aparecia, pero su cola de este animal también había aumentado de tamaño y un poco mas larga y terminaba y tenia punta con la forma de un triangulo, de color verde y también con su escamas, golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su cola.

 _-Lo que esta diciendo; es que cualquiera de los amigos de Eli pueda ser controlado por esa ambición y tratar de conseguir a toda costa los chips genéticos, no estaba seguro de lo que decía el flagelo y para saber si estaba en lo correcto, Boon aclaro lo que dijo._

 _-No solamente controlar; esa ambición es capaz de corromperlo; y la única manera de devolverlo a la normalidad…es solamente derrotándolo y extraer el chip en caso de que se lo haya ingerido; lo cual le provocaría la muerte; y conociendo a Eli tendrá que tomar una decisión muy dura, dijo Boon aclarando la respuesta del flagelo_

La cara de Eli cambiaba de forma, le había crecido un osico no tan largo pero si de un grosor muy bueno, la cabeza también con demasiados detalles, si se le veía de frente su cabeza tenia la forma de una V, que solamente eran los detalles y también parecida como el cabello que eran dos largos cabellos, y sus dientes se volvieron filudos, toda su cara y cabeza se hicieron de color verdes con sus respectivas escamas muy asperas.

 _-En resumen si Eli luchara con cualquiera de sus amigos ambos transformados; al momento de derrotarlo tendría que elegir dos opción, o matar a su amigo o dejarlo vivir; es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucedia tal incidente; y depende como sea la situación…..ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, rio al ultimo Boon porque era cierto lo que decía._

La transformación había terminado cuando le salieron de su espalda dos alas muy grandes que no estaban adheridas a sus brazos como Garuda, sueltas, y estas eran diferentes el borde hasta llegar a la punta tenían el grosor demasiado de color verde junto con sus escamas, mientras que los demás que no eran los bordes, no tenían demasiado grosor, parecía hojas de papel y no tenían escamas y eran de color naranja, el cual les permitia doblar sus alas para cuando no esté volando.

Eli se vio un poco y por su forma de animal se había transformado en un dragón muy poderoso, y este animal podía controlar el rayo y todo lo eléctrico como Sasquatch.

-Esto es genial, se dijo Eli porque algunas veces, cuando veía películas con su padre en la superficie, había visto muchas peliculas de dragones, e Eli deseaba a veces ser uno, para ver como se sentía y al fin uno de sus deseos se hizo realidad.

Antes de volar, un poco mas lejos de Sasquatch, Eli veía algo, se acerco y vio que era los datos de este chip que decía al principio "Dragón", cuando lo tomo y leyó su contenido, Eli se había enterado de algo interesante de este chip, los datos decían que este Chip originalmente es el mas poderoso de los 6 chips por su elemento rayo y por el poder que tenia, pero también era considerado un misterio, tenia tanto poder que existía las posibilidades de que este chip sea considerado como el tercer chip del Proyecto Panther, ya no uno de los seis chips en base a los dos chip principales.

Y también Dragón contaba con 4 tipos de habilidades, lo que los otros chips tenían 3 tipos de habilidades, este chip tenia uno adicional, y era el _Type-R,_ la habilidad de regenerarse gracias a sus escamas que no eran nada ordinarias, las escamas regeneraban todo tipo de heridas provocadas por los enemigos, y con manipulador genético, la regeneración era mas potente.

Mientras Eli leia estos datos, se preguntaba mentalmente que hubiera pasado si Dragón hubiera sido el tercer chip del Proyecto, algo de curiosidad tenia Eli respecto a eso, y también el type-R de este chip, el único de los 6 chips que tenia este capacidad, Eli para pensar mejor decidido terminar de leer los datos de Dragón.

 _ **Fin del séptimo capitulo, siento estar actualizando muy tarde, no volverá a pasar, para los que estén leyendo este fic, un feliz año nuevo.**_

 _ **Y el próximo capitulo será para el 3 de enero, se despide Megaman Eli**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	8. Wendigo

_**Mission Start**_

Octavo capitulo, siento la demora.

 **8)Wendigo, el chip del hielo**

Blakk, termino de leer lo datos de Slash Lion y la verdad este chip, para el, tenia habilidades muy poderosas, las cuales eran.

Type-H, los ataques básicos con sus manos.

Type-P, todos los ataques eran mas rápidos durante 10 segundos

Type-S, Habilidad especial que era primero dar un salto muy alto, luego se dirigía a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con sus patas, el cual dañaba y hacia volar por los aires a sus enemigos.

Guardo los datos del chip y continuo su camino para encontrar el siguiente chip, transformado aun en un león tenia mucho cuidado al caminar, porque no se sabia en que momento iba a atacar el enemigo, y lo que Blakk esperaba era que la próxima criatura o guardian sea mas fuerte, que los enemigos que había enfrentado anteriormente.

-Yo soy el mas fuerte, era lo que pensaba mentalmente, mientras caminaba, de pronto vio desde muy lejos a unos cuantos flagelos en un área, Blakk rápidamente se fue acercando de forma silenciosa y para atacarlos sorpresivamente, una vez cerca lo suficiente, salto de inmediato y los ataco.

-Vamos; les demostrare mi poder, dijo Blakk mientras luchaba contra los flagelos.

 _Con Trixie…._

La pelirroja que después de haber pasado por el lugar donde Leviathan fue derrotado por Eli y pasar los escombros, no dejaba de estar atento para observar todo a su alrededor, todo lo que veía ella le sorprendia, todo el lugar se encontraba destruido y casi un lugar muerto, y esto era obra de las 6 criaturas, de pronto se detuvo, porque había llegado a otra área, donde se encontraba el guardian también derrotado por Eli para obtener el chip Were Tiger, al excavar el hoyo.

Como se encontraba en el suelo sin moverse, Trixie junto con las babosas, habían creido que solamente era su cuerpo y no daba señales de vida, y al estar a su lado, la pelirroja vio un poco mas detallado el cuerpo del guardian y noto que no había marca se extracción, y que a su lado había un hoyo no tan grande, hoyo que el Shane excavo para el chip, era raro, ella junto con el resto de la banda de Shane sabia y conocían como eran las 6 criaturas, y estaban seguros que el cuerpo de este animal no era uno de las criaturas, y entonces porque había un hoyo y porque este animal fue derrotado por Eli, era lo que se preguntaba Trixie y las babosas.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido aquí?, era otra pregunta de Trixie, de repente le vino a su memoria la vez que todo el equipo con los datos que trajo ella sobre la existencia de los chips secretos que vieron, acaso era eso, realmente la existencia de los chips secretos era cierto, pensaba la pelirroja, ahora ya tenia muchas dudas respecto a ese asunto, si era cierto entonces Eli ya obtuvo uno de estos chips, y si no….que.

-No se que decir, dijo Trixie rascándose la cabeza un poco, en verdad que no sabia que pensar de esto, seguramente cuando Trixie encuentre a Eli mas adelante, sabría si es verdad lo de estos chips, como ella no estaba tan segura de lo que pensaba y decía, muy pronto se le aclararían sus dudas.

Lo mismo para las babosas, a excepción de una, que no era nadie mas que Burpy, no estaba tan informado de los datos respectivos de estos chips, pero el sabia que eran reales, cuando escapo durante la otra semana, que eran 4 y que estaban enterrados, vigilado con un guardian para asegurarse que cualquiera que estuviera cerca del chip enterrado, se encargaría del individuo, y conociendo a Eli, adivino seguramente que su dueño recupero uno de los chips, pero tampoco había dicho nada a toda la banda, ni a las babosas, ya que no era tan importante, o al menos era lo que pensaba, pero se había equivocado, de todas formas, no había necesidad ya de decirlos porque Burpy, estaba seguro que lo descubrirían, tal como lo paso en estos instantes.

Después de haber investigado con claridad, el cuerpo del guardian y un poco el área, se dio cuenta que no había ocurrido nada serio, ni un desastre, y que también recordó que tenia que alcanzar a Eli para encontrarlo y para no demorarse mas, siguió rápidamente su camino, caminando por donde Eli fue anteriormente.

 _Con Junjie…_

Junjie seguía combatiendo contra uno de los guardianes con el que se había topado, y estaba un poco en apuros, no tenia a su arsenal porque, había utilizado a todo su arsenal, y las babosas que luego de haber sido disparadas terminaron muy lejos de Junjie, por lo tanto lo único que pudieron hacer, es volver al refugio para ver si encontraban a alguien, porque no lograron encontrar a Junjie.

Por tanto con el lanzador, aunque no tenia a sus babosas, no dejaba de luchar, debido a su ambición de poder, hasta a ver derrotado al guardian.

-No sere derrotado, grito Junjie lanzándose hacia el guardian, para atacarlo nuevamente, continuando con su batalla.

 _Con Blakk…._

Blakk, después de haber derrotado a los flagelos a los que encontró, miraba a su alrededor, y usaba sus sentidos en caso de que algun flagelo o enemigo estuviera cerca de el, y no se equivocaba estaba sintiendo que otro enemigo estaba cerca de el, y no era ninguno de los flagelo, sino otra cosa, y venia de mas adelante, seguramente podría ser alguna de las criaturas y uno de los guardianes, pensaba Blakk, cambio a su forma humana, y siguió caminando, aunque un poco lento porque de algo que Blakk estaba seguro era que, posiblemente sea atacado por esta criatura, se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que finalmente llego a otra área, un área grande y espaciosa y a su alrededor había 4 hongos muy grandes, y justo en esa área se encontró con una de las criaturas, sabia que era una porque en su interior llevaba un chip y por el brillo que emitia era de color celeste, ya que se había aparecido justo frente a Blakk.

-Al fin te encuentro, dijo Blakk mirando algo detallado a esta criatura, la criatura era igual, o tenia la misma forma a la de un caballo, solamante el cuerpo y la cabeza, sus 2 patas y brazos se parecían a las de Sasquatch, era de color blanco y tenia algunos detalles de color celeste y azul, y los que habían enfrentado lo llamaban Sytry y por supuesto era gigante igual que las demás criaturas y camina igual en 2 patas, quien rápidamente se preparaba para atacar a Blakk, pero Blakk se transformo en Minotaur, listo también para luchar.

-Vamos….estoy listo, dijo Blakk provocándole a Sytry, y empezó la batalla.

Sytry fue el primero en atacar, corriendo hacia donde estaba Blakk, para empujarlo y hacerlo volar por los aires, pero no resulto porque Blakk esquivo el ataque sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, y Sytry se había estrellado contra uno de los 4 hongos, quedando algo aturdido.

Blakk aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco hacia Sytry, dándole algunos ataques con sus manos y luego con sus cuernos logro agarrar a Sytry y lo arrojo contra suelo hacia el lado del hongo donde estaba, Sytry recibió el impacto, pero aun asi se levanto del suelo y se enfurecio mucho mas de lo estaba, de pronto abrió su boca, y soplaba y lanzaba unas espinas de hielo de su boca que iban directo hacia Blakk, pero a el no le impresionaba, Blakk también abrió su boca todo lo que pudo para utilizar la habilidad Type-P, soplando fuego de su boca derretía las espinas de hielo muy rápido, hasta que Sytry dejo de lanzar mas espinas al ver que era inútil.

-Eso es todo; no tienes mas habilidades, dijo Blakk, haciendo enojar a Sytry, quien corrió nuevamente hacia Blakk pero mientras corria tenia una de sus manos hacia atrás, que era como para darle otro ataque, pero Blakk tenia otra forma de contraatacar, bajo toda su cabeza a la altura de su estomago y esperando a que la criatura se acercase lo suficiente, cuando Sytry ya estaba por darte uno de sus ataques, Blakk levanto su cabeza muy rápido golpeando con sus cuernos a Sytry, haciéndolo volar muy intensamente y estrellándose contra el suelo algo lejos de Blakk.

-Que patético….desperdicio mi poder terminare con esto de una vez, dijo Blakk porque se estaba aburriendo un poco, se había dado cuenta que Sytry ya estaba por ser derrotado, solamente con un ataque poderoso seria suficiente y ya penso cual seria su próximo ataque.

Sytry se puso nuevamente de pie muy dañado y se había molestado mas aun con lo que pasaba, pero al igual que las demás criaturas tenia una habilidad escondida, nuevamente abrió su boca y soplo hielo para poder lanzar espinas, pero esta vez no varias sino una espina muy grande, Blakk podía ver como la espina que se mantenía en la boca Sytry crecia mas y mas, no era nada comparado con su habilidad especial del Type-S, también Blakk aprovecho para utilizar su habilidad.

Blakk se hizo de piedra, ya que era necesario, y como Sytry aun no lanzaba la espina, Blakk dejo de ser piedra, y su cuerpo estaba en llamas y empezó a correr al principio poco y luego mas rápido, apuntando su cuernos contra la criatura, hacia su enemigo para el golpe de gracia, mientras corria, Sytry también dejo de mantener la boca, al ver que era demasiado grande la lanzo he iba directo hacia Blakk, Blakk ya iba una gran velocidad, cuando la punta de la espina hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Blakk no le hizo ningun daño, Blakk con todo su cuerpo en llamas destruyo la espina partiéndola en miles de pedazos muy diminutos, o como aun no paraba de correr, faltaba la criatura, Sytry no pudo esquivar tal impacto que recibió y de nuevo fue lanzado hacia arriba y se estrecho nuevamente contra el suelo, permitiendo a Blakk que ganara.

Blakk dejo de correr, y las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo desaparecieron, y también se transformo a su forma humana, porque ya sabia que era el vencedor, y solamente faltaba recuperar el chip robado, asi que fue acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba Sytry quien se encontraba en el suelo, al estar a su lado, Blakk se arrodillo con su mano lo inserto he introdujo su mano en la parte del estomago, logrando extraer el chip, al mirarlo, era de color celeste, respirando profundamente, Blakk ingiero el chip con mucho cuidado, instalándose con existo en su corazón, haciendo que cambie de forma nuevamente.

Todos sus dos brazos se hicieron de hielo, y cuando el hielo se rompió, sus brazos eran diferentes del codo hacia sus manos habían aumentado de tamaño, tenían pelaje de color blanco, y sus manos no tenia pelaje solo hasta sus muñecas, y eran de color celeste.

 _-Explicame mas el funcionamiento de los chips Quentin, ordeno Boon al científico, Blakk los veía afuera de su guarida._

 _-¿Como que?, pregunto Quentin._

 _-Dime como lograste hacer; que los chips puedan se utilizados con todo lo que tenga vida, pregunto Boon._

El cuerpo de Blakk también se hizo de hielo, que al romperse cambio toda la parte del pecho no tenia pelaje y era de color celeste, mientras que la espalda si tenia de color blanco, su cuerpo no había aumentado de tamaño un tanto, pero había aumentado de todas formas.

 _-Facil; basándose en los datos; no fue fácil al principio; para que los chips funcionaran en cualquiera tuve que analizar primero las habilidades de Eli y Blakk…; por ejemplo…..su fuerza, agilidad, inteligencia, ataques, defensa, potencia, vitalidad, energía, resistencia, capacidad…..ambos tienen estos tipos de habilidades; y busque la forma de hacer compatibles a las de un humano, troll, topoide, y también a las babosas, ya que ellos no poseen la sangre radioactiva en su interior, hizo una pausa Quentin dejando de hablar por un rato._

La cara de Blakk lo mismo, al romperse el hielo, tenia pelaje solamente la cabeza, la cara no, tenia la forma de un gorila o un simio, no tenia osico, y era de color negro con unos dientes muy filudos iguales a los de Were Wolf.

 _-Sin embargo; tras analizar los datos de los chips; logre encontrar otros tipos de animales en ste caso los 6 chips; y también descubri la forma hacer compatibles con los de un humano, troll, topoide o babosa, con esto termino de hablar el científico, para Boon al oir eso se le vino una idea malvada en su mente._

Por ultimo los pies, al romperse el hielo, solamente las piernas a excepción de los pies tenia pelaje de color blanco, mientras que los pies de color celeste.

 _-Perfecto; creo que ya se como puedo usar los dos chips a la vez sin tener consecuencias…ja ja ja ja ja ja, se reia Boon, mientras Quentin que al oir eso, sabia que no era bueno pasaría._

Blakk termino de transformase y se vio a si mismo, parecía un ogro de hielo solamente en el cuerpo y en los brazos y piernas, mientras que la cara, a la de un simio o gorila.

-Esto…es…..raro, se dijo Blakk, camino un poco, mientras caminaba encontró el dato del chip que usaba, que decía: "Wendigo, el chip del hielo", tomo el dato y empezó a leer, algo que ya sabia Blakk era que este chip manejaba el hielo a su voluntad.

-Hielo…me gusta, dijo Blakk leyendo acerca de Wendigo.

 _ **Aquí termina el octavo capitulo, se que tenia que haber actualizado para el 3 pero ocurrio algo repentino y no me alcanzo el tiempo.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo será para el 10 de enero, solo espero que no se presente otra cosa mas que me impida actualizar, en fin.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	9. La derrota de Eli

_**Mission Start**_

Noveno capitulo, no los dejare esperar, asi que sigamos.

 **9)Eli contra Junjie, la derrota de Eli**

Eli que habiendo terminado de leer los restantes del chip del Dragón, los guardo, y siguió su camino, ya que no quería perder mas tiempo, pero aun asi en su mente se preguntaba de todo lo que había leído sobre Dragón, se había enterado de que este chip por el poder que tenia, el portador era capaz de destruir y causar caos en muy poco tiempo en varias cavernas, pero Eli no era de ese tipo de individuo, asi que usaria el chip de la manera mas adecuada, también el Shane sabia de las habilidades de Dragón descrita en los datos:

Type-H, Eli era capaz de lanzar de sus manos ráfagas y esferas energéticas, y además de rayos, de dos maneras, una era lanzándolas al instante, y la otra era si mantenía cargado las ráfagas y esferas en sus manos para aumentar el daño, pero la desventaja era que Eli se volvia totalmente vulnerable, hasta que lanzar su ataque, contaba también los ataques con sus manos y patas, y su cola larga que le servia para golpear el suelo.

Type-P, Eli generaba de su cuerpo un campo eléctrico que era capaz de proteger, dañar, y expandirse a gran distancia, acompañado de unos cuantos rayos.

Type-S, durante 7 segundos, todo el cuerpo de Eli adoptaba una estado nuevo, todo su cuerpo se volvia brilloso y de color morado, en este estado, Eli dejaba de ser un Dragón normal y se convertia en un Dragón totalmente eléctrico y mas poderoso, el solo tocar una sola vez a su enemigo, durante este estado, podía darle una potente descarga eléctrica, y sus rayos eran mas poderosos.

Type-R, las escamas, regeneran instantáneamente cualquier herida provocada en el cuerpo de Eli, una vez que la herida desaparezca, las nuevas escamas aparecerán, pero también una desventaja, para la regeneración, las escamas utilizaban mucha energía de Eli, por lo menos el 50% si se trataba de una herida no tan grave, y si era muy severa, gastaba el 80% al 88% de la energía de Eli.

Eli sabia un pequeño detalle de este chip, que aunque Dragón regeneraba todo tipo de heridas, no significaba que pudiera hacerse como un millón de heridas, tenia que tener cuidado y este tipo de capacidad era en emergencias, pensando, empezó a volar un poco continuando su camino, lo que permitirá ir un poco rápido.

-Debo apresurarme, se dijo Eli alejándose del área.

Pero justo cuando Eli se había retirado, totalmente del área, Trixie junto con las babosas había llegado al área, pudieron ver el cuerpo de Sasquatch en el suelo de pecho, y también el gran hoyo que había en su estomago.

Tomando precauciones, la pelirroja se acerco lentamente a un lado de Sasquatch, para investigar y averiguar que paso, de algo que ya sabia era que Eli derroto a Sasquatch y recupero el chip, se sentía aliviada por eso, pero no había encontrado a Eli aun, y no debía estar lejos porque el hoyo que Eli dejo a Sasquatch fue reciente, por lo tanto Eli debe estar muy cerca, penso Trixie.

Sin embargo, algo que se preguntaba es como Eli hizo ese hoyo a Sasquatch, ella no sabia sobre los tipos de capacidades de los chips, ni aun en los datos que encontrado anteriormente.

-Eli….., dijo Trixie pensando un poco en el Shane.

Las babosas de Eli estaban por el momento desesperadas por encontrar a su dueño, en especial Burpy, de lo que estaba seguro era que Eli se encontraba bien, conocía muy bien a su dueño, porque no iba a estarlo, penso su babosa, tratandose de tranquilizar un poco, funciono, habiendo investigado un poco mas el lugar, sin encontrar nada, Trixie y las babosas decidieron continuar su camino, para saber si encontrarían de una vez al Shane.

-Burpy; amiguitas es hora de irnos, diciendo esto rápidamente fueron justo por donde Eli paso hace unos instantes.

 _Con Eli…._

Eli volo por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se detuvo, porque veía algo en el suelo justo por donde el estaba volando, descendió al suelo, doblando sus alas dejando de volar, se arrodillo un poco para ver que era, cuando lo tomo y lo leyó, no sabia que decir, lo que estaba leyendo eran los datos de unos de los chips secretos, que al principio decía: "Chip Jaguar Force, el chip del jaguar metalico", Eli tenia una pregunta, una sola, el sabia que el chip y este dato, debería estar enterrado y la única manera de conseguirlo, era derrotando al guardian.

-Si el dato esta; significa….., Eli no termino la frase porque ya sabia que paso, alguien derroto al guardian y obtuvo el chip secreto y el dato lo dejo aquí, penso el Shane, pero quien fue, era lo que quería saber realmente, hasta que recordó algo mientras se transformaba en Dragón, las palabras de Boon:

- _Uno siempre de sus amigos también desea poder transformarse como Eli y Blakk; no importa cual sea el que tenga esos deseos; al principio no será nada importante pero, esa ambición de poder y codicia de poseer los chips lo controlara y hara todo lo posible por obtenerlos y para eso ira tras Eli o Blakk solo por el afán de conseguir los chips,_ refiriéndose a esas palabras, una parte de el se negaba a creer tales palabras, pero la otra parte le decía que no era mentira y que estaba sucediendo.

Hasta que voto por la parte que le decía que no era mentira, porque Eli podía sentirlo, uno de sus amigos se estaba acercando muy rápido, también podia sentir, esa ambición en su interior, como anhelaba tanto poder, y que estaba transformado en el animal respectivo del chip.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos apareció uno de sus amigos, transformado en Jaguar, Eli podia verlo como era, era un jaguar que obviamente por el nombre que tenia era de metal de color plateado con algunas manchas negras por todo su cuerpo, caminaba de dos patas igual que el, sus brazos y sus piernas iguales a el cuando era una pantera, lo mismo del resto de su cuerpo, he Eli reconocio quien por sus ojos.

-Junjie, dijo Eli, el nunca ha pensado que el seria la victima, talvez los demás si pero en ningun momento creyo que fuera el, ambos se podían entender que se decían.

-Ahhhhh…..Eli; al fin te encuentro, dijo Junjie respirando por su boca muy rápido.

-Veo que derrotaste al guardian y obtuviste el chip, dijo Eli teniendo razón.

-Y no te equivocas…y ahora tu eres el siguiente, le señalo Junjie con su dedo, preparándose para atacar a Eli.

-Estas corrompido; y no pienso dejarte asi…no lo hagas Junjie…te lo digo por tu bien, dijo tratando de convencerlo pero fue inútil.

-Eso crees; muy pronto los chips estarían en la palma de mi mano; Boon es un tonto si cree que obtener los 2 chips del proyecto Panther…nada me detendrá, grito Junjie al final, listo para la batalla, Eli por lo escucho para el, parecía como si Junjie estuviera siendo controlado nuevamente por Boon, y aunque el no quería pelear contra el, contra su amigo, debía hacerlo.

-No te lo permitiré, diciendo esto, comenzó el combate mas duro que ambos lanzadores hubieran tenido en sus vidas, los que fueron amigos, tendrían que pelear muy grotescamente.

Junjie por la aceptable velocidad que tenia fue el primero en atacar, intentándole darle un zarpazo con sus uñas de su mano, pero Eli la esquivo, y ahora Eli fue el siguiente intentando hacer lo mismo pero no resulto.

Y continuaron con su pelea, ninguno de los dos llevaba ventaja por el momento, pero después de unos minutos, el poder de Junjie superaba al de Eli, teniendo el la ventaja.

-Eli muy pronto te derrotare, dijo Junjie, continuando con su ataque.

-No estoy seguro de que eso pase, dijo Eli respirando por su boca, lanzando de sus manos sus ráfagas eléctricas, pero Junjie los esquivo, dándole unos cuanto ataques que Eli no podía esquivar, Junjie estaba ganando, apare de derrotar a Eli y le estaba haciendo daño considerable, por mas que Eli trataba de esquivar y atacar con toda su fuerza, pero no servia mucho, Junjie las esquivaba perfectamente.

Hasta que finalmente Junjie le dio un golpe perfecto en el pecho de Eli volando por los aires por un momento y cayendo al suelo de espalda.

-Falta poco Eli para que gane, dijo Junjie muy victorioso.

-No todavía, dijo Eli, poniéndose en pie otra vez.

-Como quieras, respondio Junjie, nuevamente listo para atacar.

Justo ahí llego Trixie, junto con las babosas, y vio al Dragón en un estado un malo, ya al jaguar que estaba por atacarlo mas, ambos lanzadores transformados la vieron, Eli al poder ya recordarla, le estaba diciendo que se fuera, pero ella no había entendido nada y Junjie aprovecho el momento para atacarla, si que ella pudiera cargar su lanzadora a tiempo, Trixie ya sabia que Eli era el Dragón pero no sabia que Junjie era un jaguar, como lo sabia, porque Junjie la estaba por atacar, al poder esquivar se cubrió esperando el impacto.

Pero Eli antes que pensara en si mismo, vuelve a actuar de la misma forma que antes, rápidamente con el impulso de sus alas logro llegar a tiempo, como se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Trixie, la empujo haciendo que cayera hacia el lado derecho, salvándola del ataque de Junjie, pero a cambio fue el quien recibió el impacto, Junjie le dio un potente zarpazo que dejo una gran herida y muy severa en el cuerpo de Eli toda la parte del pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo nuevamente ahora de pecho, sin poder levantarse, respirando por su boca muy lentamente, Junjie al ver lo que hizo Eli, tubo una idea.

Trixie estaba inconsciente y las babosas salieron volando por los aires y cayendo muy lejos de donde se encontraban Eli y Trixie, por lo tanto Junjie la cargo en un hombro derecho no en sus brazos, y se fue retirando, diciéndole algunas palabras a Eli, quien levanto su cabeza un poco y podía ver como Junjie se llevaba a Trixie.

-Trixie, grito Eli, bajando de nuevo su cabeza.

-Ja ja ja ja ja Eli aun no termino nuestro combate; si decides venir para salvarla te esperare….aunque si lo haces será tu fin definitivo; te dejo pasar por esta vez Eli…..la próxima vez que nos encontremos será la definitiva, hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

-Eres obsoleto Eli; tu y la pantera son muy antiguos y viejos; en cambio yo soy mas fuerte que tu y moderno; nunca habrá manera de que tu puedas superar mi poder…..ni con los nuevos chips que tienes; muy pronto, tu y Blakk serán destruidos…y Bajoterra será para mi solo; y después me encargare de Boon; nada me detendrá; hasta entonces Eli, diciendo esto se alejo del lugar dejando a Eli, quien se encontraba muy lastimado por la herida que tenia, incluso podía ver como un poquito de su sangre estaba en el piso.

-Junjie…nunca crei fuera tan fuerte; debo salvar a Trixie….. y tratar de regresar a la normalidad a Junjie….y evitar que Boon obtenga los chips principales del proyecto Panther, decía Eli tratando de ponerse en pie, pero no podía, su herida no se lo permitia.

-Blakk…., dijo el Shane, continuando intentándose poner de pie, pero no podía siempre, Eli se encontraba muy desanimado y algo molesto por haber perdido contra Junjie por el momento, cuando nuevamente se encontraría con el las cosas serian diferentes.

Por el momento lo único que Eli quería hacer era poder levantarse pero era inútil, hasta que no pudo mas y se rindió, no había quedado inconsciente pero se había quedado en el piso, ya que no podía moverse.

 _ **Hasta aquí será el noveno capitulo, el próximo será para el….veamos…..ya se…..para el 13 de enero.**_

 _ **Que dicen, será que Eli salve a Trixie y regrese a la normalidad a Junjie.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	10. Golem Earth

_**Mission Start**_

Aquí esta el decimo capitulo.

 **10)Golem Earth, el chip del Golem**

Eli paso un gran rato en el suelo, al no poderse levantar del el suelo por el momento, no sabia que podía hacer, estaba pensado en lo que paso hace instantes en su batalla contra Junjie, tenia tanto potencial, que había superado a Eli en muy poco tiempo, sin embargo, también había recordó, que tenia a Trixie, y si quería volver a verla tenia que encontrar a Junjie para continuar con su pelea, el solo pensar que Trixie estaba en peligro, lo molestaba tanto, que con lo molesto que estaba, se negaba a rendirse, asi que nuevamente intento ponerse de pie, lo había logrado por poco.

-Al fin, dijo Eli, mientras se veía el estado de su herida, y eso era lo que mas le sorprendia, la severa herida que tenia en su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer, y a iluminarse, poco a poco, Eli sabia porque pasando esto, las escamas de Dragón estaban haciendo sus efectos, tal como indica el Type-R, pero a medida que la herida se regeneraba, Eli se sentía algo débil, debido que escamas consumían la energía de Eli y mas porque la herida era muy grave, el procedimiento había tardado unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la herida desaparecio completamente y las nuevas escamas aparecieron rápidamente.

-Asombroso…..ya no tengo una herida, se dijo Eli al ver que tal herida desaparecio, era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, gracias a eso se pudo calmar un tanto.

Eli se quedo parado, se preguntaba porque estaba ocurriendo el problema con Junjie, sabia que iba a pasar, pero no justo ahora, pero también había olvidado un pequeño detalle, recordó que Boon dijo tendría que tomar una decisión si dejar a Junjie como estaba o sacarle el chip el mismo, lo cual mataria a su amigo, y el no iba jamas a hacer eso, pero esto era distinto, pensaba Eli, decidio no pensar en eso por ahora, y concentrarse mas en llegar a donde se encontraba Junjie, pero para eso tenia que enfrentarse a uno de las 6 criaturas, porque Eli podía sentirlo que estaba cerca adelante, de donde estaba el.

Algo que también el Shane sabia, era que no era necesario enfrentar al próxima guardian, porque Junjie lo había derrotado asi, no tenia motivo alguno para enfrentarlo.

Antes de continuar, saco los datos de Jaguar Force que tenia guardados, quería leer lo que faltaba de este chip, y con lo que lea talvez podía sacar ventaja cuando enfrente nuevamente a Junjie, pensaba Eli, empezó a leer tal dato.

Los datos describían, que Jaguar Force, este chip servia especialmente para los combates en grupo, contra varios enemigos a la vez, y como era de metal, su resistencia era muy buena, por lo cual se requeria un potente ataque como para causar daño total en el animal.

Y al ser muy pesado, la gravedad iba en su contra, si caída desde muy lejos, se arriesgaba a sufrir mas daño, ya que aunque este animal sea metalico, no puede recibir un impacto de esa manera, y caía muy rápido, este parte le llamaba la atención a Eli, porque tenia una idea que podría servir mas o menos.

Las habilidades y capacidades que Jaguar Force posee, y estos eran:

Type-H, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus manos y patas.

Type-P, el metal aumenta su poder, haciendo que la resistencia sea mas potente, durante 7 segundos.

Type-S, los ataques consecutivos van aumentando la velocidad de ataque, un 9.8%, por cada ataque, entre mas rápido sean los ataques, mas rápido se acumulan el daño, la habilidad se activa en cuanto se produce el cuarto ataque consecutivo, la habilidad dura 3 segundos antes de perder totalmente la habilidad, y comenzar de nuevo.

Con esto termino de leer los datos, Eli ya sabia lo suficiente y mucho, y tenia varias ideas y formas de como derrotar a Junjie, sin embargo los datos de este chip, fue algo que Junjie no había leído los datos, por lo tanto no sabia cuales eran sus desventajas, ahora que Eli había terminado, decidio continuar para no estar perdiendo mas tiempo.

-Debo continuar, diciendo esto, fue caminando, al estar algo débil Eli prefirió no volar y correr, para gastar mucha energía para cuando se enfrente a la próxima criatura.

 _Mientras con las babosas…_

Burpy con las demás babosas, al haber caído muy lejos de donde se encontraban antes Eli y Trixie junto con Junjie, una vez que recuperaron la consciencia, no sabían por donde ir, nuevamente se encontraban perdidas, ya que no habían caído por el mismo lugar que fueron, sino otro lugar por el que no habían pasado antes, todos seguían a Burpy ya que era la líder, el que guía a todas las babosas, hiendo por adelante, mientras buscaba un camino.

-Estas seguro por donde vamos, preguntaba una de las babosas a Burpy, ellas si se entendían.

-No exactamente…; busco algun camino que nos lleve de nuevo hacia donde estaba Trixie, respondio buscando lo que decía.

-¿Crees que el animal que empujo a Trixie sea Eli?, pregunto la misma babosa.

-Desde luego; me pregunto si estará ahí; talvez ya se fueron; pero con tal de volver al mismo lugar y seguir por donde Eli estaría hiendo ahora mismo, respondio la invierno, sabia que Eli era un Dragón, sabia muchas cosas de las superficie, por lo tanto para el, le era obvio y podía reconocer que tipo de animal era con solo mirarlo, tal como en el caso de Blakk cuando lo vio transformarse por primera vez en Minotaur, pero tampoco había dicho nada eso al equipo, puesto que aunque no sabia aun que tipos de animales eran exactamente, pero con lo transcurrido en aquella semana, ya lo descubrieron poco a poco.

Mientras hablaban un poco, Burpy seguía buscando algun camino, para poder encontrar el área, donde habían salido volando por los aires.

 _Con Junjie…_

Junjie seguía llevando a Trixie en su hombro, y la verdad, sabia que Eli aparecería mas ratos, y estaría esperándolo para acabar con el, mientras caminaba, no podía evitar reírse un poco, corrompido por su ambición, pensaba que después de derrotar a Eli, iria tras Blakk, y luego por Boon, asi nadie le detendría y se apoderaría de los chips principales del Proyecto Panther.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja; muy pronto Bajoterra será mio, se dijo Junjie, llegando a un área que tenia mucho espacio, sin hongos ni arbustos, el lugar perfecto, penso Junjie, dejo a Trixie en el suelo, mientras se retiraba del área por el momento, para entrenar un poco.

-Muy pronto nos encontraremos Eli, diciendo esto, se retiro completamente del área, mientras que Trixie estaba inconsciente aun en el suelo.

 _Con Eli…_

Eli, seguía caminando, pero se estaba cansando poco a poco, eso le preocupaba un tanto por los riesgos que iba a correr a la hora enfrentarse a la criatura que esta ya estaba muy cerca de el, pero aunque no estuviera en tan buenas condiciones, eso no lo iba a detener.

-No me siento tan bien, decía Eli, respirando un poco por la boca, algo rápido.

Hasta que llego al lugar, este lugar era algo espacioso, y había muchas rocas muy grandes de color café, pero rastros de la criatura no había, por el momento, pero aunque no se le veía a simple vista, Eli podía sentirlo.

-Esta aquí, justo después de que Eli dijera eso, el suelo retumbo, y de inmediato apareció la criatura saliendo del suelo y para eso hizo un gran hoyo en el piso.

-Al fin apareces, dijo el Shane, entonces miro muy detalladamente a la criatura.

La criatura era un rinoceronte, que también caminaba en dos patas como Eli, el brillo del chip era de color cafe, tenia un cuerno al final de su osico, que no estorbaba su vista, lo mas raro es que también tenia escamas y todo su cuerpo era de color marrón, sus manos eran algo gruesos, al igual que los pies, y era un poco mas grande que Eli, y a esta criatura lo llamaban "Rhino", y a decir verdad esta era el mas fuerte de las criaturas, por el momento, sin embargo para Eli eso no iba a ser problema, si había derrotado anteriormente a dos criaturas, estaba seguro de que lograría vencerlo aun estando en un estado no tan favorable.

-Es hora de derrotarte, diciendo esto Eli fue primero en atacar, rápidamente lanzo de sus manos unos rayos, que impactaron a Rhino, pero no lo suficiente, luego Rhino fue el siguiente, rápidamente corria hacia donde estaba Eli bajando su cabeza hacia el suelo, su plan era impactar a Eli con su cuerno, pero no resulto, el Shane las había esquivado, y como Rhino estaba sin protegerse, Eli dio un salto y golpeo a Rhino con la punta de su cola, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Eli se alejo un poco de Rhino, quien se había levantado, y muy molesto nuevamente corrió directo hacia el Shane, pero no había resultado ya que el Shane las había esquivado, aprovechando nuevamente para atacar a la criatura, en cuanto Rhino se dio la vuelta, Eli había dado otro salto y esta vez ataco, dándole con las uñas de su mano derecha un zarpazo entre la cabeza y la cara, sin que el cuerno sea una molestia, haciendo caer a Rhino otra vez, y alejándose un poco.

Rhino tenia una marca entre la cabeza y cara, se había levantado otra vez, y mas molesto, con una de sus manos levanto una de las rocas que había en el lugar, y luego la lanzo hacia donde estaba Eli, pero el Shane había logrado esquivar, dejando de doblar sus alas, volando a tiempo, subiendo y estando a una distancia del suelo algo lejana.

-Crees que la roca me iba a llegar, dijo Eli, haciendo enojar a Rhino mucho mas, y esta vez agarro una que otra roca, y las lanzaba hacia arriba para intentar hacer llegar alguna de ciertas rocas hacia donde estaba Eli en los aires, Eli volaba hacia varias partes sin recibir cualquier roca, y en uno de esos mientras volaba, abrió su boca, manteniendo adentro de su boca un tipo de rayo que estaba por lanzar, algo que faltaba decir era que Dragón era capaz de lanzar rayos de su boca y la ventaja es que si mantenía el rayo en los aires, podía moverse, pero si se encontraba en el suelo tenia que quedarse quieto, y estaba esperando el momento indicado para lanzar su ataque.

Luego de unos cuantos, después de esquivar la ultima roca por el momento, Eli lanzo un poderoso rayo de su roca, apuntando hacia Rhino, había dado en el blanco, Rhino recibió un fuerte impacto y también sentía por todo su cuerpo un poco de una descarga eléctrica, dejando de lanzar mas rocas por un rato, hasta que los efectos de la electricidad hayan terminado, una vez que paso esto, Rhino empezó a lanzar rocas mas rápido, Eli también se movia rápido por los aires, lanzado algunas ráfagas eléctricas de sus manos, para destruir pocas rocas, mientras que otras desviaba su trayectoria golpeándolas con su cola, y en una de esas, no la desvio, sino que la regreso, e iba hacia Rhino, el cual no logro detener la roca a tiempo, y recibió el impacto, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Falta poco, dijo Eli, y tenia razón, ya que Rhino estaba al borde de la derrota, pero también el podría estarlo, estaba muy cansado después de haber utilizado un poco de sus habilidades, se pregunta si lograría resistir un poco mas, eso espero pensaba el Shane.

Pero luego, Eli se había acordado de las criaturas y aparte los guardianes tenían una habilidad que siempre la mostraban para cuando estén al borde de la derrota, y justamente esta criatura, mostro esa habilidad.

Rhino, bajo su cabeza y coloco su cuerno, hacia el suelo insertándola un tanto abajo, y cuando levanto su cabeza hacia arriba, su cuerno levanto una parte del suelo lanzándola hacia arriba, como una roca mas gigante que las que había en el lugar, Eli subio mas arriba lo mas rápido, y afortunadamente, logro llegar lo suficientemente hacia arriba sin impactar contra lo que Rhino levanto, Eli ya estaba muy cansado y no podía seguir mas, estaba respirando por su boca mas rápido, tan solo tenia suficiente energía para cualquier tipo de ataque una sola vez.

Eli se había molestado mucho, casi estaba por perder otra vez, hasta que recordó cuando Junjie lo había derrotado y se llevo a Trixie, lo cual lo había molestado mas, y gracias a eso Eli había desbloqueado el Type-S de Dragón.

Eli adopto el estado de un Dragón eléctrico, para eso, todo su cuerpo se volvió brilloso y morado, y rápidamente volo hacia Rhino para atacarlo antes de que pasen lo 7 segundos:

 **6**

Eli se estaba acercando, y muy molesto, mostraba sus dientes en señal de molestia.

 **5**

-Yo nunca me voy a rendir, grito Eli, aumentando un poco mas la velocidad de su vuelo contra Rhino.

 **4**

Rhino nuevamente hizo lo mismo y levanto otra parte del suelo que iba directo hacia Eli, quien no lo iba a parar con esa habilidad.

 **3**

Eli, molesto por el momento, nuevamente abrió su boca lanzando de inmediato un rayo que destruyo tal roca en varios y diminutos pedacitos.

 **2**

Eli ya estaba por impactar a Rhino, quien iba a usar su cuerno, para bloquear, y ahí es donde Rhino salio perdiendo.

 **1**

Pero Eli, su verdadero plan impactar a Rhino, sino que con sus manos agarro su cuerno, dándole una gran sacudida eléctrica a Rhino, pero esta vez durante ese segundo, Eli había dado a Rhino una gran descarga eléctrica.

 **0**

Eli volvió a su estado normal de un Dragón normal, dejando de atacar a Rhino, porque cayo al suelo sacudiéndose como víbora por la electricidad que aun sentía en su cuerpo, hasta que no pudo resistir demasiada corriente, que dejo de moverse, finalmente Rhino fue derrotado, Eli que seguía en los aires, dejo de volar, porque con la energía que perdió, apenas podía ponerse de pie.

-Necesito descansar un poco, se dijo el Shane mientras doblaba sus alas, y luego se transformo en humano para la extracción del chip, y luego descansar un poco.

Rhino estaba en el suelo de espalda, Eli estaba a un lado de el, y de inmediato inserto su mano en su estomago, buscando por un rato, extrajo el chip del color café.

-Llego la hora, diciendo esto, Eli ingirió el chip cuidadosamente, instalándose en su corazón con éxito, y de nuevo cambiaba su forma.

Sus brazos estaban siendos envueltos por tierra y se estaban petrificando, se estaban haciendo de piedra, siendo unos brazos de piedra pura, aumentando su tamaño 3 veces mas, y era de color café, las manos igualmente.

 _La banda de Shane estaban luchando contra algunos flagelos en algun lugar, hasta que se detuvieron, porque estaba ahí y el también estaba ahí, solo que adentro de un Titan viendo lo que pasaba afuera._

 _-Boon; no puedo creer que hayas regresado, dijo Junjie sorprendido._

 _-No debería sorprenderte Junjie….yo siempre encontrare la manera de regresar, respondio la babosa._

 _-¿Dónde esta Eli?, pregunto molesto Trixie, nadie de la banda notaba que Eli estaba adentro del Titan._

 _-Oh no te preocupes; ya me encarge de el, respondio Boon riéndose al final._

Las piernas envueltas por tierra también, petrificándose, haciéndose de piedra, de color cafe, igual sus pies, pisando muy fuerte el suelo, provocando temblores.

 _Trixie al escuchar eso, quería si o si que Boon le contestara, que hizo con el, lo mismo el resto del equipo_

 _-¿Qué hiciste con el?, pregunto el mecanico mirando fijamente a Boon._

 _-Solo esta en algun lugar de Bajoterra; pero el ya no vive, respondio Boon._

La cabeza y cara, lo mismo, no tenia cabello, ni nariz, solo las orejas, ojos y boca, una cabeza y cara de piedra, emitiendo un grandioso grito, aumentando el tamaño de color café.

 _La banda de Shane no creía en lo que Boon decía, para ellos le era imposible que Eli ya no viviera._

 _-Eso crees; estoy seguro que Eli…..esta vivo; y muy pronto le pondremos fin a tus planes, dijo Trixie, lo cual había molestado un poco a Boon._

 _-A si, contesto la babosa._

Por ultimo, el cuerpo, después de petrificarse, aumentar su tamaño, color café, todo el cuerpo de Eli estaba envuelto por tierra por un momento, golpeando el suelo con sus manos fuertemente.

 _-Di lo quieras; aunque Eli estuviera vivo no será competencia; cuando obtenga los dos chips del proyecto Panther que Quentin los envio en algun lugar de por aqui….nada me detendrá; y destruiré Bajoterra de una vez por todas, dijo Boon riéndose, pero aun no había terminado de hablar:_

 _-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se pongan mas serios, con esto termino de hablar retirándose con todos los flagelos._

Eli termino su transformación, y al verse noto que era un golem de Tierra, solamente su cuerpo era de piedra, lo demás era de acuerdo al elemento, Eli sabia que un Golem no era un animal, para el, eran unos seres mágicos.

-No esta mal, dijo el Shane, se fue alejando un poco para poder descansar algo, y mientras hacia, había encontrado los datos de este chip, que al principio, decía: "Golem Earth, el chip del Golem".

-Perfecto, diciendo esto Eli descanso, mientras leia los datos del Golem.

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el decimo capitulo, para no tardar mucho el siguiente capitulo actualize rápido, asi que será para el 16 de enero.**_

 _ **Las ideas a veces cuesta pensar, un poco en eso.**_

 _ **De todas formas, hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	11. Merman (secreto)

_**Mission Start**_

Nuevo capitulo, y también tengo una razón por la cual no pude actualizar hace dos días, se los dire al terminar este capitulo.

 **11)Merman, y sus misterios.**

Mientras Eli descansaba un poco para recuperar su energía, Blakk había terminado de leer los datos de Wendigo, quedando algo pensativo por los que había leído.

Los datos, decían que Wendigo, es especial para cuando se trataba de situaciones en la cual se requeria hielo, y en su caso, era inmune al hielo, no podía resbalar cuando pisaba el suelo congelado, también podía levantar a cualquier enemigo, pero solamente a los enemigos, no podía levantar cosas pesadas, y se hacia mas fuerte entre mas tendría contacto con el hielo, y tres tipos de capacidades, son:

Type-H, los ataques con sus manos, pies, cabeza.

Type-P, Blakk, abria su boca, soplando un tipo de viento congelador, que congelaba a todo enemigo que estuviera cerca, de Blakk, duraba 5 segundos.

Type-S, habilidad inhabilitaba, por el momento, Blakk subia los brazos, estando sus manos a la altura de su hombro, soplando el mismo viento congelante, creando un gran bloque de hielo que podía utilizarlo de distintas formas, sosteniéndolo en sus manos, pero le desventaja, era que al sujetar este bloque, Blakk se movia un poco mas lento, debido al peso que tenia el bloque.

Tras recordar lo que hacia Wendigo, siguió su camino, tenia que darse prisa, en recuperar, los chips restantes, no sabia cuantos chips ya había recuperado Eli, pero lo que si sabia era muy pronto se encontrarían de nuevo, y derrotarían a Boon y asi volverían a ser enemigos, ya que por el momento estaban luchando juntos.

-Boon….., dijo Blakk muy molesto, porque quería desquitarse un poco, después de lo que había ocasionado, no permitiría que hiciera mas caos del que ya había hecho durante aquella semana, de pronto, mientras estaba caminando escucho unos cuantos ruidos que venían desde delante de donde Blakk estaba caminando, estos ruidos sonaban como si hubiera una batalla, porque se escuchaba disparos de babosas y algunos impactos en el suelo que Blakk llegaba a sentir.

-¿Qué estará pasando?, se pregunto mientras aceleraba su paso para llegar a la siguiente área, Blakk estaba seguro que se trataba de algunos de las criaturas o de los guardianes, y probablemente alguien esta intentando enfrentarlos.

-No voy a permitirlo, dijo Blakk, dándose prisa para llegar.

 _Con las babosas….._

Burpy seguía buscando el camino para regresar al área, ya que hasta ahora no lograban encontrar, ningun camino que los llevaba, en donde paso la batalla de Eli contra Junjie, la infierno se sentía algo frustada, por no encontrar nada, pero las demás babosas lo alentaban para seguir intentando, por lo tanto, aun no se había rendido, y seguía buscando.

-¿Encontraste algo?, pregunto una de las babosas a Burpy.

-No; aun nada, respondio la infierno, miraba a todo su alrededor, no veía mucho, y siguió buscando alguna ruta, también teniendo cuidado de toparse con ningun enemigo, se encontraban en algun lugar lleno de hongos, y para encontrar el lugar de donde fueron lanzadas, era espacioso, podían reconocer fácilmente ese lugar, asi que se dieron prisa para intentar encontrar el camino adecuado.

 _Con Junjie…_

Junjie quien estaba en otro lugar, estaba parado sin hacer nada, había entrenado un poco, hace momentos, estaba esperando el momento para que nuevamente continúe su pelea con Eli, lo venza y obtenga los chips que recupero, estaba muy confiado que iba a ganar sin problemas, sin saber que Eli ya conocía ciertas debilidades, por el momento era humano, se había transformado antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

-Se acerca tu hora Eli, decía Junjie, riéndose, siguió hablando:

-La siguiente vez; será la definitiva, termino de hablar, riéndose, mientras su mano izquierda la hacia puño, como forma de demostrar que derrotara a Eli sin problemas, dejo de reir, y se quedo aun parado sin hacer nada, solamente estaba pensado en su mente.

 _Con Trixie…_

Trixie quien se encontraba aun inconsciente en el suelo, totalmente sola, ya que Junjie la dejo ahí mientras se había ido del lugar, lo único que podía era imaginarse ciertas cosas, que a ella no le gustaban, y también podía recordar aunque estaba inconsciente lo que había pasado en la otra área.

De nuevo se imaginaba la parte en la que Junjie la estaba por atacar, y de pronto sin darse cuenta fue empujada por el Dragón, que ya sabia que era Eli pero después, no sabia que estaba pasando, tan solamente se imaginaba esa parte, como aun no despertaba, solo podía tener pesadillas por el momento.

 _De vuelta con Blakk…._

Blakk ya estaba muy cerca, estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de llegar al área, lo mas raro, era que ya no escucha mucho el sonido de disparos de babosas, y que un horrible sonido chillante también escuchaba Blakk, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-Uno de los chips esta cerca, dijo Blakk, llegando al lugar, esta área era algo espaciosa, grande y adelante de Blakk había un gran mar, pero también veía a esta área a varios flagelos que disparaban babosas malvadas y algo de lava a uno de los guardianes, Blakk lo reconocio porque no llevaba ningun chip, menos emitia ni un brillo, al parecer los flagelos estaban intentando derrotar a este guardian pero era inútil, porque eran ellos los que estaban siendo derrotados, había varios flagelos en el piso inconscientes, y quedaban muy pocos de pie, y como Blakk estaban detrás de todos ellos, no lo vieron.

-Ellos nunca lo derrotaran; yo si, dijo Blakk esperando a que el guardian derrotara a todos los flagelos, también para ver mas detalladamente.

Este guardian tenia cuerpo y cola de un tigre, también tenia alas en su espalda, mientras que las patas y la cabeza eran las de un águila, una extraña combinación de dos animales, en uno solo, y caminaba en cuatro patas, y como estaba volando los flagelos no tenían mucha posibilidad pero el si.

-Algo fuerte, dijo Blakk, mientras veía como el guardian volaba en circulo, y rápidamente descendia, para atacar, mas o menos Blakk ya tenia un plan para derrotar a este guardian.

Una vez que todos los flagelos fueron derrotados, Blakk se acerco, el guardian seguía volando y lo vio.

-Yo sere tu próximo oponente, grito Blakk, provocando al guardian, quien, molesto por lo que escucho, descendió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Blakk para impactar su pico de águila contra el, pero Blakk la esquivo, tranquilamente, haciendo que fallara sus ataque, nuevamente el guardian volvió a subir volando en circulo, algo que Blakk ya sabia de este guardian era no iba a bajar, por mas ataques que le diera para baje seria inútil, asi que tendría que derrotarlo y sabia como hacerlo.

-Vamos….que esperas, dijo Blakk enfureciendo mucho al guardian quien nuevamente hizo o mismo, cuando estaba por impactar a Blakk, no lo logro, ya que Blakk quería que hiciera eso, con sus manos logro agarrar al guardian de su cuerpo, quedando muy desprotegido, el guardian se movia como víbora tratando de soltarse, pero inútil, Blakk, con la ventaja, estrello al guardian contra el suelo, y como aun no lo soltaba lo movio hacia un lado para lanzarlo en los aires, y funciono, Blakk lanzo al guardian hacia los aires quien movio rápidamente sus alas volando nuevamente, ahora se encontraba mas furioso con Blakk por el fuerte choque contra el suelo que le había dado, para su mala suerte, Blakk lo estaba provocando aun mas para nuevamente hiciera lo mismo.

-Que pena; no eres tan fuerte….lo sabias, dijo Blakk, haciendo que el guardian nuevamente hiciera lo mismo, descendiendo rápidamente para impactar contra Blakk, pero ahora que de nuevo lo tenia justo donde el lo quería, justo antes que llegara a impactar, Blakk le dio un duro golpe con su mano hecha puño hacia arriba desviando la trayectora, el guardian por el golpe había llegado muy alto en el cielo, batio sus alas para evitar caer, estaba en un aprieto, Blakk estaba por ganar, pero como tenia una habilidad especial, decidio mostrarla.

Una nube negra salía del cuerpo del guardian, una nube que era muy peligrosa, solamente si alguien tenia contacto con tal nube, con la nube, de nuevo descendió hacia donde estaba Blakk, quien no pudo esquivar ni tocar y esta vez logro impactar, Blakk cayo al suelo, mientras que el guardian volaba un poco mas alto volando en circulo.

Blakk se había molestado tanto, que ya tuvo suficiente, nuevamente se paro, y miraba al guardian, estaba calculando ya que tenia una habilidad que había desbloqueado, habilidad del Type-S, subio un poco sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, y empezó a soplar hielo creando un gran bloque de hielo, y estaba esperando el momento indicado para lanzarlo.

-Ahora me toca, dijo Blakk, habiendo calculado el momento indicado, lanzo el bloque de hielo lo mas alto posible, el guardian estaba tan atento en Blakk que no vio el bloque de hielo, recibiendo el impacto del bloque, haciendo que se rompiera el bloque, haciendo que giraba como rueda en los aires, habiendo recibido un daño muy devastador, Blakk sabia que el bloque había dejado muy lastimado al guardian, que para derrotarlo tenia que lanzarle dos bloques mas de hielo.

Nuevamente subio los brazos, y soplo creando otro bloque de hielo, el guardian al ver de nuevo otro bloque estaba listo para esquivarlo en cuanto Blakk lo lanzara, Blakk lanzo el bloque y el guardian lo esquivo, pero mientras el bloque fue lanzado, Blakk rápidamente creo otro bloque de hielo, y lo mas lanzo justo donde estaba volando el guardian, quien no había no visto de nuevo este bloque, por lo tanto recibió otro impacto del bloque que también se rompió en pedazos, girando como rueda en los aires, y por el daño severo que había recibido.

-¿Qué te parecio eso?, dijo Blakk porque solo faltaba un ataque mas, el guardian por la furia que tenia, descendió hacia donde estaba Blakk con la nube, pero Blakk no iba caer de nuevo en sus trucos, de nuevo creo otro bloque, y esta vez no lo lanzo, sino que en cuanto el guardian ya estaba muy cerca de el, Blakk golpeo con el bloque al guardian, haciendo que por el impacto se alejara de el estrellándose contra el suelo muy cerca del mar, el bloque de hielo por tal impacto también quedo destruida en pedazos, el guardian se levanto del suelo, y aun con la nube que salía de su cuerpo, corrió hacia Blakk para atacarlo, ya que estaba en las ultimas.

-Es enserio, dijo Blakk, utilizando el Type-P de Wendigo, soplando un poderoso viento congelante, había congelo completamente al guardian, convirtiéndolo en un estatua de hielo, y al no moverse, fue derrotado de una vez por todas, Blakk derroto al guardian que los flagelos no habían logrado, sin embargo una vez que Blakk dejo de soplar, gran parte de los flagelos se habían despertado, y vieron al guardian que ahora era de hielo, y a Wendigo que no sabia que era Blakk, rápidamente estaban por atacarlo, pero Blakk no tenia tiempo para luchar contra los flagelos, porque la ubicación del chip se revelo que estaba enterrada junto con su dato en el piso cerca del mar.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Blakk de nuevo utilizo el Type-P de Wendigo, su aliento de hielo, había congelado a todos los flagelos, no los había convertido en estatuas de hielo como en el caso del guardian solamente estaban congelados por el momento, ahora que los flagelos ya no interrumpirían, Blakk se transformo a humano, y fue hasta donde estaba enterrado el chip, comenzó a excavar un poco logrando sacar del suelo el chip de color verde junto con su dato, que al principio decía: "Merman, el chip del lagarto-pez".

Antes de ingerir el chip leyó los datos de Merman, Blakk decidio leer los datos de este animal y al leerlo quedo algo impresionado.

Los datos decían que Merman originalmente fue creado para ser uno de los 6 chips del proyecto Panther, porque era elemento agua, pero, Quentin al descubrir otro tipo de animal que tenia el mismo elemento que Merman, decidio que el otro chip seria parte de los 6 chips mientras que este chip seria parte de los chips secretos.

También decía que Merman tenia otro nombre, se llamaba también Triton, en estos casos Merman tenia dos nombres.

Blakk dejo de leer los datos de este chip por un rato dejándolo en el suelo para ingerir el chip y transformarse en el nuevo animal que iba, ingiriendo el chip he instalándose con éxito en su corazón, Blakk cambiaba su forma.

Primero sus manos se hicieron algo palmeadas y planas, en estos casos, sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en unas aletas mas o menos, los dedos era algo que no cambiaba del todo mientras que los brazos no cambiaban mucho, unas cuantas escamas le estaban saliendo, y su piel se hacia de color verde no tan oscuro.

 _-Perfecto…..ya descubri la forma de que Merman sea mas fuerte, decía Quentin, estaba en su laboratorio, analizando los datos de este chip, viendo lo resultados en la pantalla que había en su laboratorio._

Los pies igual, se convirtieron mas o menos en aletas, mientras que las piernas igual que los brazos, con algunas escamas y piel de color verde algo oscuro.

 _-Sin embargo; el otro chip y este dominan el mismo elemento, hizo una pausa el científico, siguió hablando:_

 _-Necesito que ambos sean para especialidades distintas; no pueden ser iguales, decía Quentin, mientras seguía analizando, buscando la manera de lo que decía._

Toda la cabeza, también con algunas escamas y de color verde, un osico no tan largo apareció de repente, el cuerpo lo mismo, todo verde y de escamas.

 _Mientras pensaba, por un momento penso en el agua, hasta que de ahí ya tuvo un idea para hacer distintas especialidades a los dos chips._

 _-Porque no lo había pensado antes, diciendo esto daba los últimos toques a los chips._

Por ultimo un cola muy larga apareció que terminaba en punta, de color verde y con sus respectivas escamas.

Blakk termino su transformación en Merman, todo su cuerpo era de un tipo de lagarto especial a excepción de las manos y pies que eran aletas, mirándose a si mismo para ver como mas detalladamente por un rato vio que era mas poderoso de lo que era antes.

-Que extraño, decía Blakk por las aletas de sus manos, para no perder mas tiempo, nuevamente tomo el dato con ambas aletas, para terminar de leer lo restante de este chip.

 _ **Aquí termina este capitulo, ahora la razón por la cual no pude actualizar el dia que dije, fue porque no había internet, y recién había ahora, fue algo molesto, pero ya no volverá a molestar, asi que actualizare a su debido tiempo.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo será para el 21 o 22 de enero, hasta entonces.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	12. Grizzly

_**Mission Start**_

Nuevo capitulo, y justo a tiempo.

 **12)Grizzly, el chip del oso**

Blakk estaba terminando de leer los restante de los datos de Merman, y ya sabia como funcionaba este chip y el otro de acuerdo al elemento, este funcionaba mejor debajo del agua ya que Merman era capaz de moverse por debajo del agua muy rápido sin sufrir efecto negativo, ni ser ralentizado, también podía respirar sin necesidad de lo requerían los peces para respirar bajo el agua, y nadar rápidamente gracias a sus manos medio aletas, sin embargo, sus aletas no servían para atacar, y para defenderse servían en ciertos casos, pero este animal era muy bueno para cuando se trataba de ataques a distancia, y en cambio el otro chip era muy bueno para ataques cercanos, por lo tanto uno era distancia y el otro cuerpo a cuerpo, Merman consta de las siguientes capacidades, sin embargo las habilidades solamente podían utilizarse bajo el agua, no funcionaban en tierra.

Type-H, Blakk lanzaba de su boca, burbujas de agua comprimidas, de un tamaño mediano, que hacían un daño considerable, y también estas burbujas eran capaces de perseguir a su objetivo, Blakk solamente podía lanzar máximo 5 burbujas a la vez.

Type-P, Blakk lanzaba también de su boca, una burbuja especial que emitia un sonido molesto, que hacia que todo enemigo cercano a esta burbuja, huyera muy lejos hasta que la burbuja desapareciera completamente.

Type-S, el mismo procedimiento que antes, solo que lo ultimo cambiaba, ahora podía mantener en su boca una gran burbuja de agua comprimida, y soltarla de su boca a su voluntad, cuando la burbuja tenia contacto con cualquier cosa emitia una explosión pequeña que duraba 5 segundos, muy útil para destruir, escombros que no podían pasarse.

Con la información de Merman que Blakk sabia ahora, si Merman funcionaba bajo el agua, y como un mar a su lado, tenia que cruzar este mar para llegar a la siguiente área, asi que para eso iba a meterse al agua, talvez encuentre a otra criatura y obtener otro chip.

-Hora de meterse al agua, diciendo esto, salto entrando al agua, descendiendo, estando ya bajo el agua.

-Que bien, dijo Blakk, mirando todo a su alrededor, toda el área del mar también estaba destruida, y esto era obra de uno de las criaturas que a decir verdad era acuático, y también podía ver desde muy lejos mas delante de donde se encontraba el a unos cuantos tiburones que al parecer serian un pequeño problema pero lo resolvería pronto, penso Blakk nadando hacia los tiburones para luchar con ellos.

 _Con las babosas….._

Burpy junto con las demás babosas no habían llegado al lugar aun donde fueron lanzadas, cuando Trixie fue empujada, y para ellas empezaban a molaestarse un poco, se estaban tardando mucho, y temian que Trixie o talvez Eli requieran su ayuda ahora mismo, como ellas no sabían que Eli aun estaba descansando para recuperar energía, mas que todo cuando se enfrente a Junjie, no podían imaginarse nada bueno por el momento.

Pero aun asi eso, no los iba detener, seguía buscando pero tenían que encontrar algo antes que sea muy tarde para llegar.

-¿Cuánto crees que falta Burpy, pregunto una de las babosas a la infierno.

-No debe faltar mucho, respondio la babosa intentando buscar la salida de donde estaban.

-¿Estas seguro?, volvió a preguntar la misma babosa.

-Ah si…si estoy seguro, dijo la infierno, aunque no lo estaba realmente, siguieron asi por un rato, cada minuto que pasaba hacían que las babosas perdían un poco la seguridad de regresar, pero al fin de una buena vez, lograron salir de donde estaban hace mucho tiempo, al mismo lugar de donde fueron lanzadas, y a decir verdad admitieron que llegaron demasiado tarde, no encontraron nada mas un poco de sangre en el suelo, Burpy fue el único que se acerco y reconocio la sangre era la Eli, no era la primera vez que veía la sangre de Eli, y tratando de adivinar que fue lo que paso, estaba de algo seguro, que Eli estaba bien y ya había avanzado mucho asi que tenían que dar alcance a Eli y encontrarlo si es posible, sabia que necesitaría ayuda para enfrentar a Junjie, o ya estará enfrentándose, solo había una manera de reconocer a Eli.

El cinturón de pecho de Eli, no importaba en que animal estuviera transformado, su cinturón era lo que se mantenía siempre y si era necesario aumentaba el tamaño de acuerdo al animal en el cual estuviera transformado.

Rapidamente les dijo a todas las babosas que se dieran prisa, ya que Burpy aun pensaba que todavía estaban a tiempo de llegar con Eli antes de la batalla contra Junjie, asi que de forma rápida fueron hacia donde fue Eli antes, ahora que ya habían encontrado el lugar donde ocurrio el incidente de Trixie.

 _Con Junjie….._

Junjie aun no se había marchado del lugar donde estaba, seguía parado sin hacer nada, en su mente seguía pensado como iba a derrotar a Eli sencillamente, como lo que hizo en su pelea sin terminar, pero había algo que no entendia, y era porque Eli no aun no llegaba donde se encontraba Trixie, no sabia en que parte del camino se encontraría, pero si sabría para cuando llegara al área donde dejo a Trixie.

-Seguramente debe estar asustado, afirmaba Junjie, riéndose, sin embargo aun seguía confiado de que resultaría vencedor para cuando se topara de nuevo con Junjie.

-Mejor regresare para esperarlo, diciendo esto Junjie dejo el lugar donde se encontraba y regresar al área donde dejo a Trixie para esperar a Eli.

-Pronto Eli será derrotado; y yo sere el mas poderoso de Bajoterra, dijo Junjie o al menos era eso lo que pensaba también, caminando algo lento mientras se reia otra vez.

 _Con Trixie…_

Trixie tampoco despertaba todavía, la verdad aun seguía con su pensamiento sobre lo que paso en el otro lugar, al estar inconsciente, no sentía nada, y no se sabia para despertaría, podrían ser minutos, o talvez horas, no se sabia exactamente, en que momento despertaría, pero de algo que exactamente se podría saber era que podría despertar en cuanto Eli llegara a esta área, pero por le momento lo único que aun estaría haciendo es soñar esos pensamientos.

 _De vuelta con Blakk…_

Blakk había llegado al lugar donde estaban los tiburones enfrentándose a ellos.

-Tiburones; será sencillo, diciendo esto, Blakk fue atacando a los tiburones con sus burbujas, prácticamente Blakk los iba derrotando poco a poco, y aunque ellos se dirigían hacia el para golpearlo con sus cuerpos, era inútil, ya que Blakk podía moverse muy rápido bajo el agua.

-Esto ya me empieza a aburrir, dijo Blakk aburriéndose de luchar con estos tiburones, hasta que sabia conque deshacerse de ellos, utilizando el Type-P de Merman, hizo que la burbuja especial ahuyentara a todos los tiburones, haciendo que fueran por distintos lados.

Ahora que estos tiburones se habían ido, ya no molestarían nada, lo cual le permitio a Blakk seguir nadando para encontrar la siguiente área.

-Siento algo, dijo Blakk, podía sentir a alguien muy cerca de el, y lo mejor para el era que era un enemigo, el que se estaba acercando, y por lo que podía sentir con sus sentidos, era una de las 6 criaturas, pero no de los guardianes, y por la fuerza y poder que sentía de esta criatura, parecía que fuera muy poderoso, y lo sabría muy pronto porque estaba muy cerca de esa criatura, seria una batalla en el agua, un batalla muy dura pensaba Blakk.

-Esta cerca, dijo Blakk acercándose cada vez mas al lugar, pero entre mas se acercaba, también se acercaba al final del mar, y funciono, había llegado al final del mar, notando la tierra que había arriba y al final del mar, tan solo faltaba salir del agua, para estar en la siguiente área, pero antes de ascender, se detuvo, porque la criatura se apareció enfrente de Blakk.

-Estaba esperándote, dijo Blakk mirando detalladamente a esta criatura, esta criatura era una anguila demasiado grande parecía un edificio de 10 pisos por el tamaño, era de color celeste con algunos detalles de color blanco en algunos partes de su cuerpo alargado y a esta criatura lo llamaban **Callichthys**.

-Que empieze la batalla, diciendo esto, Blakk empezó a lanzar sus burbujas comprimidas, dando en el blanco a la criatura, causándole un poco de daño, pero aun asi no iba a ser suficiente por el momento tenia que recibir varias burbujas de agua, pero tampoco Callichthys no iba a hacer nada, asi fue el quien siguió con su primer ataque, Callichthys al no tener brazos, ni piernas, para atacar a Eli, solo podía atacar con su cabeza, cuerpo y cola, pero por el tamaño que tenia los impactos iban a ser muy fuertes, algo difícil de esquivar, pero no iba a ser nada imposible derrotarlo, pensaba Blakk.

Callichthys se fue acercando hacia Blakk para golpearlo con su cabeza pero no lo logro, ya que Blakk lo había esquivado dirigiéndose hacia otro lado, al momento de esquivar, nuevamente Callichthys intento lo mismo y no había funcionado, es mas Blakk aprovecho el momento para atacar con sus burbujas, que habían funcionado, causando mas daño a la criatura, Callichthys se había molestado mucho que nuevamente intento lo mismo solo que ahora, iba a atacarlo con su cola, dándose la vuelta en el momento indicado, justo cuando había estado lo suficiente para darle el impacto con la cola, lo hizo, pero ocurrio algo, en el momento que Callichthys giro para dar el impacto hacia Blakk, no había funcionado, Blakk esquivo tal ataque, lanzando su burbujas de agua, dando cerca de la cara de Callichthys el cual fue suficiente para recibir daño dejándolo en un estado muy severo.

Pero era de esperarse a que esta criatura tuviera una habilidad especial que rápidamente la utilizo, ya que estaba al borde de la derrota.

Moviendose como víbora y a una velocidad muy rápida, había finalmente golpeado a Blakk pero no solamente con su cabeza, sino que también con todo su cuerpo y finalizando con su cola, haciendo girar Blakk un largo rato por el impacto, dejándolo algo aturdido y lastimado.

Pero Blakk no iba a permitir, que se quedara asi, le regresara el favor, gracias al ataque de Callichthys Blakk desbloqueo el type-S de Merman y era hora de contraatacar, Blakk abrió su boca creando una burbuja de agua comprimida que estaba creciendo a medida que absorbía agua, Callichthys había pensado que Blakk estaba distraído asi que nuevamente repitió su habilidad, pero Blakk dejo de mantenerla y lanzo, dando justo en la cara de Callichthys quien además de recibir la explosión estaba nadando en circulo hasta que salio del agua hacia la tierra del área y luego de un fuerte impacto en el suelo que Blakk escucho, sabiendo que derroto a esta criatura y lo mejor fue que cayo en el suelo que adelante y arriba de el.

-Soy mas fuerte, dijo Blakk, nadando hacia arriba, saliendo del agua, y también transformándose en humano para la extracción e instalación del chip, quien se encontraba entre la mitad del cuerpo de Callichthys, estando al lugar de donde estaba estaba el chip, lo extrajo con su mano, luego mirándolo un rato era de color naranja.

-Llego la hora del nuevo animal, diciendo esto ingirió el chip transformándose.

Sus manos y sus brazos le salían pelaje de color entre el naranja y marrón, con sus uñas muy poderosas y también algo de agua salía de todos sus brazos.

 _Boon junto con algunos flagelos incluyendo Nachos en el lugar, quien se estaba alistando para llevarse a Eli y a el en el Titan que Leviathan destruido, Blakk estaba recordando justo el momento en el cual iban a ser llevados por Nachos a algun lugar de Bajoterra, el he Eli ya estaba en la caja metalica solo que aun no estaban tapados por la tapa._

 _-Diablos Nachos ¿Estas listo?, pregunto Boon._

Sus piernas al igual que los pies también tenia pelaje del mismo color, con uñas poderosas, y no faltaba el agua que salía de todas sus piernas.

 _-Por supuesto, respondio Nachos._

 _-Eso espero, dijo Boon mirándolo fijamente, como si sospechara que no lo conseguiría._

Su cuerpo igual, pelaje del mismo color, también con el agua que salía de su cuerpo.

 _-Recuerda debes llevar estas cajas a cualquier lugar donde no sean encontradas; pero lo mas importante; no dejes que que las tapas de las cajas se habran….si eso sucede no te imaginaras lo que has hecho, lo ultimo fue como una advertencia para Nachos._

 _-Y si ocurre algo, pregunto Nachos._

 _-No seas tonto; por eso te estoy diciendo que no debes dejar que se abre, dijo Boon molestándose mucho._

Por ultimo la cabeza y cara, apareciendo un pequeño osico, y todo su pelaje era naranja entre marron, con el agua restante que salia de su cabeza.

 _-Mientras tanto; ire a buscar los dos chips del proyecto Panther; ahora que mis secuases me desobedecieron…estarán muy ocupados con el equipo de Eli, dijo retirándose con los flagelo, mientras Nachos coloco las tapas en las dos cajas, arrastrándolas y haciendo esfuerzo al colocarlas adentro del Titan, marchándose del lugar._

Blakk dejo de transformarse, terminando su forma, y al verse, era un oso, y adivinando este era el chip de elemento agua, y para estar seguro, había encontrado los datos de este chip, un poco mas adelante cuando camino un poco, y tenia razón, los datos al principio, decía "Grizzly, el chip del oso", y al leerlo, sus razones eran ciertas, este chip era uno de los chips que era elemento agua, pero con la diferencia de que este animal era para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien ya tengo los dos chips; falta poco, dijo Blakk porque el camino estaba finalizando y faltaba poco para llegar al fin de este camino y talvez se encontrara con Eli, ya que no podía sentir mas guardianes ni criaturas, mas adelante, antes de continuar decidio terminar de leer lo restante de Grizzly.

 _ **Hasta aquí es este capitulo, el próximo, ya será con Eli, y justo a tiempo antes de llegar a media noche, o al menos aquí ya va a ser media noche.**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo será para el 25 de enero, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	13. UWH

_**Missión Start**_

Nuevo capitulo, aunque muy tarde, de nuevo dare razones por la cual no actualice, al final de este capitulo.

 **13)U.W.H, una misteriosa transformación**

Eli había terminado de leer los datos de Golem Earth, y también había recuperado toda la energía que había perdido, cuando utilizo las escamas de Dragón y también de sus habilidades para conseguir este chip, y se ecncontraba listo para seguir su camino, para rescatar a Trixie, regresar a la normalidad a Junjie, y detener a Boon.

Pero por el momento estaba mas centrado en lo que los datos decían de este chip, por lo que decía, Golem Earth, por el tamaño, dureza, y fuerza que tenia, era el indicado para hacer tareas muy pesadas y combates con enemigos muy grandes como un ogro de hielo, es decir, Golem podía levantar cosas muy pesadas, era el único chip que tenia la capacidad de levantar semejante peso, como rocas muy grandes, y hasta una casa, también podía levantar a sus enemigos y arrogarlos, y como era de elemento tierra, con solo tener contacto con la tierra o el suelo, su poder era insuperable, su defensa era muy fuerte, no tan fuerte como la de Jaguar Force en la que Junjie se podía transformar, dado por el metal, pero siendo de piedra, podía soportar lo necesario, pero seguir luchando.

Pero algo que si iba por contra, era Eli era muy lento, su velocidad de movimiento era lento, un poco complicado, a la hora de moverse para evadir ataques, pero aun asi no era un problema, al menos para Eli no lo era.

Las habilidades de la que Golem Earth constaba, era:

Type-H, los ataques con manos, pies, y también contaba los agarres de los objetos y de los enemigos, sin olvidar el lanzamiento,

Type-P, Eli golpeaba con sus manos hechas puños demasiado fuerte el suelo, haciendo que la tierra temblara durante 8 segundos dañando a todo enemigo ya sea aéreo o terrestre, incluso a los acuáticos, y también aturdiéndolos , y ciertas ocasiones hacerles caer al suelo.

Type-S, habilidad llamada Tierra de petrificación, Eli cuando se transformaba en Golem, estaba envuelto por la tierra, y cuando utilizaba este tipo se envolvía, todo su cuerpo de tierra, que a simple vista, Eli ya no lo verían como un Golem de piedra, sino, un Golem de pura tierra por lo envuelto que estaba por la tierra, durante este estado Eli podía petrificar, convertir en piedra o en una estatua de Tierra, eso era a elección de Eli, a cualquier enemigo que tocara, todo enemigo petrificado no podía moverse porque era una estatua de piedra o de tierra, pero la desventaja era que duraba poco tiempo, por los menos 3.5 segundos, y luego dejaría de ser una estatua, el estado y habilidad Tierra de petrificación que Eli estaba envuelto por la tierra, duraba 10 segundos.

Algo que también tenia por contra esta habilidad, era que Eli petrificaba a cualquiera que tocara, y eso incluía también a sus amigos, por lo tanto debía tener cuidado a la hora de usar este tipo cuando algunos de sus amigos estuvieran cerca de el.

Y para desbloquear este tipo, si o si requeria el manipulador genético, Eli debía absorber por los menos de cualquier enemigo su genoma, los genomas eran la clave para poder aumentar las capacidades de los chips, relacionado con el poder genético de un ser vivo, en otras palabras.

Y de algo de lo que Eli no sabia aun, era que al absorber por lo menos el primer genoma, ocurriría algo misterioso.

Teniendo claro las habilidades de este chip, y con la energía recuperada, se paro, y siguió su camino, Eli se movia lento, tal como lo decía los datos, pero no era tan lento, asi fue caminando, listo para enfrentarse a Junjie, o cualquier enemigo, justo como lo que pasaba ahora, al haber caminado por un rato, se topo con unas arañas algo grandes, del mismo tamaño que las gárgolas de Balrog, que Blakk derroto para conseguir el chip Minotaur, esto alegraba un poco a Eli ya que probaría la fuerza que tenia Golem Earth.

-Estoy listo, diciendo esto Eli fue luchando contra las arañas para comprobar la potencia de este chip..

 _Con las babosas…_

Burpy y las demás babosas, aceleraban el paso todo lo que podían, como ya habían llegado hace varios minutos, al lugar donde ocurrio el incidente, y habiendo avanzando mucho en gran parte, las babosas tenían mas esperanzas para encontrar a su líder rápidamente, hiendo por el mismo lugar, donde Eli fue antes.

Hasta que habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rhino, el área donde Eli obtuvo el chip del Golem, las demás babosas no quisieron acercarse al cuerpo de la criatura , por miedo a que este se levantara, solamente la infierno se había acercado para asegurarse de lo que había pasado, por lo que había examinado del cuerpo de Rhino, se habia subido en la parte del pecho de Rhino, y sentía algo de electricidad que aun fluía por su cuerpo y también la marca de extracción, que había recibido.

Burpy ya sabia que fue lo que paso, sabia que Eli había recuperado el chip, eso era bueno, como Eli se había recuperado ya, y también había avanzado hasta encontrarse con unas arañas, algo que la infierno no sabia, entonces lo único que tenia hacer era que junto con las babosas avanzar un poco mas para poder encontrarse con su líder, pensaba Burpy, de algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que, Eli estaba bien, con los chips que había extraido estaba seguro que no tendría mas problemas pero, aun asi quería ayudar a su dueño, todo lo que pudiera.

Después de haber examinado el cuerpo que no había nada mas que ver, bajo del cuerpo, y fue a donde estaban las babosas quienes aun estaban a cierta distancia de Rhino, Burpy le había dicho a todas babosas, que estuvieran tranquilas ya que Rhino fue derrotado y que Eli recupero uno de los chips, las babosas, le hicieron caso, la parte en donde Eli había recuperado uno de los chips, era mas que suficiente para saber que Eli se encontraba bien, asi que se habían tranquilizado.

Una vez aclarado todo, se fueron alejando del lugar, dándose prisa en llegar, para encontrar a su dueño, quien no debería estar lejos de donde estaban ellos.

 _Con Junjie…_

Este lanzador quien no había regresado aun al área donde dejo a Trixie, se encontraba muy molesto, no podía sentir que Eli estuviera cerca de ahí, era raro, el ya debería haber estado, desde hace tiempo, y se preguntaba porque no llegaba aun, que estaría haciendo, en verdad quisiera ir a buscar a Eli para enfrentarlo de una vez, pero temia que alguien quien sea, llegara al área donde estaba Trixie, y eso lo pensaba por sus amigos.

-Eli ¿Dónde estas?; porque no te muestras, decía muy molesto Junjie, caminando un poco mas rápido.

-¿Qué estará tramando?, fue otra cosa que dijo, no podía esperarse nada bueno, pero estaba ya desesperado por el encuentro que iban a tener, listo para derrotar y obtener asi los chips que Eli había recuperado.

Habiendo llegado al área donde se encontraba Trixie, se quedo parado a un lado de Trixie, esperando a que Eli llegara para luchar con el.

-Date prisa Eli; dijo Junjie mirando fijamente hacia una parte del área.

Trixie que aun no hacia ningun movimiento, dado que aun seguía inconsciente, dejo de estar soñando en los pensamientos de lo que ocurrieron en la otra área, pero no significaba que no dejara de estar imaginando, ahora en su mente, pensaba en otras cosas, pero algo de lo que ahora estaba mas atenta y centrada en lo que había leído en las tapas de las cajas metálicas, en especial la de Eli, el código secreto que había en la tapa de la caja metalica donde estaba Eli, que tipo de secretos, estarían guardando en esos datos, y si seguramente habría algo que Eli podría hacer, y algo que nadie sabe de Eli, que era, porque era tan secreto, acaso Eli será…, en verdad Trixie deseaba saber que es lo que ocultaba esos datos, pero al estar inconsciente le seria imposible seguir con esos deseos por el momento.

Junjie miro por un momento a la pelirroja, en que estaría pensando, eso era algo que le preocupaba, solo podía esperar a que Eli llegara pronto.

 _De vuelta con Eli….._

Una vez que Eli había derrotado a estas arañas, no fue nada difícil, sino todo por el contrario, estas arañas se habían retirado, por haber sido derrotadas y también porque el miedo que tenían, al enfrentarse a un rival muy grande, luego de unos cuantos minutos, Eli decidio seguir avanzando, ya que no quería perder mas tiempo, pero mientras caminaba, se preguntaba, de donde habían salido estas arañas, esta era una rara ocasión, había visto anteriormente otra araña, solo que estas caminando con sus 6 patas, y las otra en dos patas, y no era nadie que Spirex, la araña que al que habían frustado sus planes, justo cuando dispararon a las elementales he Eli los detuvo usando el Babosa fu.

Esa araña es posible que pueda estar cerca de aquí, Eli tenia sospechas de Spirex un poco puesto que el era el único que podría haber mandado a sus arañas, arañas de verdad, porque la gente que trabaja para el se habían encargado de el pero debido a lo que había pasado con las criaturas, seguramente a de estar libre por algun lugar de Bajoterra, era cierto, lo sabia porque, Eli sentia algo, mas adelante, y ese algo no era nadie mas que el mismo Spirex, pero algo raor era que el poder de Spirex era muy fuerte, algo decía que posiblemente Spirex le haya pasado algo que lo hizo muy fuerte.

-No puede ser, dijo Eli por el poder que sentía y para averiguarlo se estaba acercando al objetivo rápidamente, por lo que sentía se encontraba muy atento, puesto que no iba a ser esta vez nada fácil.

Y justo había llegado a otra área, un área muy espaciosa no había hongos y ni arbustos, pero lo que si había era demasiadas telarañas por toda el área, estas telarañas eran muy grandes, que solamente una araña muy gigante incluso un poco mas grande de lo que era Eli al ser un Golem.

-Esta aquí; lo puedo sentir, dijo Eli teniendo razón, hasta que se apareció, de un salto, que había dado, aterrizo justo a una distancia de donde estaba Eli, tal como Eli había adivinado, un araña realmente gigante, de color negro a excepción de sus ojos que eran de color rojos, Eli se dio cuenta que era Spirex, pero ya no era la misma araña, que había visto antes, era diferente, caminaba en 6 patas, no llevaba ningun chip genético en su interior, pero aun asi algo le había pasado para que se convirtiera en una araña mucho mas peor de lo que podría imaginarse uno, a diferencia de las mas criaturas Spirex podía hablar, aunque no tan bien tartamudeaba mucho, debido a lo que se había convertido.

-Eli….destruir….acabarte, era lo que decía Spirex, su intención era destruir a Eli tal como lo había dicho, aparte de hablar no tan claro, había perdido gran parte de su control, lo que hayan colocado en su cuerpo se había apoderado casi de el.

-Spirex, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?, pregunto Eli, a lo cual esta araña respondio con sola palabra.

-Boon…., respondio Spirex, moviéndose un poco, estando listo para atacar a Eli y lo hizo, dando un salto alto que era para aplastar a Eli, o también para hacer caer al piso de un fuerte impacto, Eli por suerte esquivo su ataque a tiempo, ahora tendría que luchar contra Spirex, no tenia opción, y comenzó la batalla entre ellos.

Antes de comenzar, lo que Eli escucho, sabia lo que ha pasado, Boon trato con Spirex, convirtiéndolo en una criatura demasiado fuerte, ahora tenia mas razones ponerle un alto a Boon.

Ambos lejos de uno, Eli corrió lo mas rápido que podía dado que era lento por el chip, Spirex hizo lo mismo, moviéndose muy rápido con sus seis, ambos chocaron, al estar frente a frente, ambos se empujaban muy fuerte, Eli empujaba con sus manos a Spirex, empujándolo de las dos patas primeras de Spirex, y Spirex con las ayuda de sus seis patas, ambos tenían demasiada fuerza, pero después Spirex estaba ganando, ya que Eli estaba retrocediendo poquito a poquito, Spirex era mas fuerte, hasta que se separaron, retrocediendo ambos para separarse.

-Vaya; Spirex es demasiado fuerte que yo, dijo Eli tratando de buscar alguna forma de derrotar a esta araña, cuando miro al suelo por un rato, fue donde tuvo una idea, sus manos las introdujo fuertemente en el suelo, y al sacarlas, también había sacado una parte del suelo, una roca grande, estando sobre la cabeza de Eli para ver a donde tenia que apuntar, Spirex por otro lado, también tenia otra idea, quería lanzarle telarañas a sus manos para atraparlo lo suficiente, pero fue tarde, Eli lanzo lo roca, roca que Spirex, no había esquivado para nada, que recibió tal impacto, haciendo que cayera al suelo pero de espalda, y al ser una araña que caminaba en 6 patas le resultaría difícil volver a darse la vuelta para levantarse, lo cual mucho tiempo pero al menos no estaba ya en el suelo.

-Destruir…..destruir, grito Spirex, el impacto que recibió, lo dejo muy lastimado, aunque fuera fuerte, su defensa era muy mala para empezar, Eli tenia mucha ventaja en tan poco tiempo, pero aun asi Spirex también tenia cierta habilidad especial, como las demás criaturas y guardianes, y lo utilizo, todo su cuerpo cambio de color, en vez de ser negro, se había puesto totalmente rojo, y luego, daba unos grandes saltos sin parar, este habilidad servia para acabar con sus enemigos aplastándolos todo lo que podía, al no parar de estos saltos destruia todo lo que aplastaba, y en unos de esos Spirex se estrello contra Eli, no lo había aplastado como su cuerpo era de piedra, y tierra, un poco de daño había recibido, estando en el piso de espalda, solo levanto la mitad de su cuerpo, estando sentado en el piso, tocándose su cabeza por el impacto, mirando como Spirex seguía saltando alrededor de el, por el momento no sabia como parar a Spirex, al no tener ideas, y como Spirex se estaba acercando para otro salto, se encontraba en apuros.

Afortunadamente, las Burpy y la demás babosas habían llegado al área donde se encontraba Eli y Spirex, Burpy por lo que veía, la araña que daba saltos sin parar, y al Golem, que al reconocerlo por el cinturón de pecho y sus ojos azules que también era algo que no cambiaba, les dijo a todas las babosas que se dieran prisa para ayudar a Eli quienes también sabia que era el Golem por el cinturón, acercándose a el.

Eli también vio a las babosas, lo cual le había alegrado, al verlas, ya tenia una idea para vencer a Spirex.

-Burpy….me alegro de verlas a todas, dijo mientras colocaba a algunas babosas en su cinturón, a otras en su mochila que tenia en su espaldas, algo que no habían visto las babosas y a Burpy en su hombro izquierdo, esperando a que Spirex saltara para estrellarse con el, Burpy con lo seguro que estaba Eli, sabia que tenia un plan, Spirex dio su ultimo salto y estaba por estrellarse con Eli, pero justo en el momento en que Spirex iba a impactar contra Eli, el Shane detuvo su ataque, levantado sus brazos hacia arriba, sin embargo, Eli no estaba soportando demasiada fuerza, arrodillándose un poco, pero como tenia que darse prisa en ayudar a Trixie y Junjie, con toda energía había logrado detener a Spirex, y como ahora era el, el que lo tenia sujeto a sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo lanzo hacia adelante, y antes de caer al suelo, subio su mano, a la altura y cerca de su hombro donde estaba Burpy, quien ya había entendido su plan, rápidamente salto hacia su mano, luego coloco su mano hacia atrás, moviéndola hacia adelante con fuerza, lanzando a Burpy, alcanzando el megamorfismo, en poco tiempo, la infierno se transformo y luego lanzo un poco de fuego de su boca, haciendo que recibiera la araña doble impacto.

Spirex cayo al suelo de nuevo de espalda, y esta vez no se estaba moviendo, con esos dos ataques fue mas que suficiente para derrotarlo, una vez terminado esto, Burpy volvió a donde estaba su dueño, quien lo coloco de nuevo en su hombro, mientras se transformaba de nuevo en humano, se fue acercando a Spirex, y de un lado en la mitad de su cuerpo coloco sus dos manos, concentrándose para que su manipulador genético lo controlara al absorber sus genomas para que asi desbloqueara el Type-S de Golem Earth, concentrándose, empezó el procedimiento, la parte que Eli tocaba del cuerpo de Spirex emitia un brillo de color entre naranja y amarillo, y también las manos de Eli tenia ese brillo, lo cual significaba que Eli absorbía los genomas necesarios, Eli después de 5 segundos dejo de absorber los genomas habiendo obtenido lo necesario, cuando de pronto, los genomas absorbidos por primera vez, se combinaron con su sangre radioactiva, y también con el poder de los chips que tenia en su interior, de alguna manera, con la combinación de las tres cosas, se creo un nuevo chip genético, en el cuerpo de Eli instalándose en su corazón, haciendo que cambiara de nuevo, las babosas al ver lo que le pasaba a Eli todas se bajaron de su dueño para ver y contemplar como se transformaba.

Toda la piel de Eli se estaba volviendo negro al igual que su ropa todo lo que no era de color negro, ahora se estaba volviendo de ese color.

 _Quentin estaba en su laboratorio, demasiado confundido, porque había datos de un nuevo ser que no entendia mucho._

 _-Como…donde…..no entiendo esta transformación; un ser que no es de este mundo….gravedad a su voluntad que no es reconocido por nadie, decía el científico demasiado confundido._

Como Eli todo su cuerpo, la ropa, su piel, se había vuelto negro, empezaba a flotar, como si la gravedad fuera diferente para el, de pronto unas de color naranja, aparecieron en todo su cuerpo, para reconocer los detalles.

 _-Esto no es posible….para obtener este chip; habría que absorber genomas como de una criatura o un enemigo muy fuerte; pero no entiendo a que se refiere con eso de no es de este mundo, diciendo esto dejo de ver esos datos antes de confundirse aun mas._

Eli termino su transformación y al verse que estaba flotando le sorprendia un poco, pero al verse a si mismo, no había nada, seguía siendo un humano, solo que todo de el era de color negro, y para diferenciar y ver los detalles como su símbolo tubos de arsenal, ojos, cabellos, se lo diferenciaba con las líneas naranjas.

Por lo que había entendido en lo que había entendido en lo que había visto mientras se transformaba, dijo que era una especia de ser que no era de este mundo, con eso ya sabia lo que era, y otra forma de saberlo era que justo a pocos pasos de el vio otros datos, como su cinturón de pecho y mochila, y en realidad todo se mantenía, es decir, su botas, ropa solo que ahora era negro con detalles naranjas, tomo a sus babosas, las coloco en su mochila, cinturón, y a Burpy en su hombro, fue para revisar los datos que no decía nada al principio, ni tampoco describia sus habilidades, ni decía para era bueno, pero aun asi Eli guardo los datos, y también al saber que tenia un nuevo chip, tenia el nombre indicado de acuerdo a lo que Quentin dijo de este ser.

Eli lo llamo U.W.H, que significaba " **Unidentified Weightless Human** ", que significaba "Humano ingrávido no identificado", lo llamo asi porque:

1=Humano, porque era un especie de humano diferente a los otros.

2=Ingravido, porque podía controlar la gravedad a su voluntad, por eso también estaba flotando.

3=No Identificado, ya que era un humano que no era de este mundo.

A decir verdad esta transformación, era algo muy interesante para Eli, que decidio probar sus habilidades, le ventaja de este chip, era que gracias a los genomas, que ya habían activado todas las capacidades y habilidades de este chip.

-Asombroso, dijo Eli listo para probar sus habilidades.

 _ **Fin de este capitulo, ahora dare las razones por las que no pude actualizar.**_

 _ **1, porque justo dia después de actualizar me había vuelto a resfriar toda la semana, y no me dejaron usar la computadora.**_

 _ **2, debido a ciertas festividades en mi colegio no me dio tiempo de actualizar, pero ahora que ya no terminaron podre actualizar a tiempo, aunque por esto de las tareas talvez me tarde un poco, hare todo lo posible por actualizar para la siguiente vez.**_

 _ **13 de febrero estará listo el capitulo 14, y por favor, discúlpenme por tardarme tanto, no fue mi intención.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete.**_


	14. Jaguar Force

_**Mission Start**_

Sin mas que decir prosigamos con el siguiente capitulo

 **14)Eli contra Junjie, una batalla de salvación?**

Eli transformado en U.W.H, probaba todas habilidades, mientras avanzaba hacia el siguiente área donde se encontraba Junjie y también Trixie, las babosas que se encontraban en su mochila, cinturón de pecho a excepción de la infierno estaban asombrados en lo que Eli era ahora, una era porque al ver que no tocaba el piso sino flotaba, otra por el color de su cuerpo y ropa, sobre todo en sus ojos, que tan solo parecían dos manchas naranjas redondas, en cambio Burpy no, con todas las cosas que había visto en la superficie junto con su dueño, sabia demasiado, aunque esta transformación era prometedor, tenia desventaja, a pesar de que ahora flotaba, no podía estar muy separado del suelo, no podía flotar para ascender, pero al poder controlar la gravedad, le resultaría muy efectivo, para ciertas ocasiones.

Eli describió las capacidades de U.W.H, de esta forma:

Type-H, poder gravitacional, Eli era capaz de levantar, cualquier tipo de objeto o objetivo, apuntando con sus manos, aunque mientras manipulaba a su objetivo, lo dejaba vulnerable hasta que termine de usar su poder.

Type-P, Gravedad invertida, Eli detenia el tiempo, y hacia que Bajoterra este al revés, es decir, ponía a todo Bajoterra sobre la cabeza de Eli, durante la duración, si Eli tocaba a cualquier objetivo, se caia del suelo invertido, hacia cierta distancia, una vez que terminaba la duración, Bajoterra regresaba a la normalidad, y también el tiempo, sobre los pies de Eli, y todo objetivo al que Eli había tocado, cuando esta habilidad terminaba, caia del cielo, a una distancia muy lejana, con un impacto muy duro, y severos daños.

Type-S, Teletransportación, Eli se transporta de un lugar a otro, a cierta distancia, en un segundo, y esta habilidad era la mas prometedora, y le iba a servir a Eli mucho, sin embargo una vez que se transporte de un lugar a otro, podía parar en cualquier lugar, lo cual tenia calcular en donde iba a usar cierta habilidad.

Aunque era un ser muy bueno, para se trataba de ser agil, y también fuerte, pero a decir verdad no era tan fuerte, su defensa era algo potente, estaba en medio de sus capacidades defensivas.

Teniendo claro todo lo de U.W.H, Eli se transformo, en humano, para no gastar demasiada energía, además no detectaba ningun enemigo cerca, asi que podía llegar a la siguiente área tranquilamente, aunque llegaba la hora de enfrentarse con Junjie, esta vez no iba a perder.

Aunque Eli no quería gastar energía, estaba en buenas condiciones, al absorber los genomas de Spirex, se sentía mas fuerte, los genomas le servían a Eli como fuente de energía, y para aumentar su potencia, en especial por lo que se destaca, en su bestia interna, la pantera, defensa su atributo.

-Estoy listo, dijo Eli caminando un poco mas rápido, siendo alentado por su babosa infierno, que también se encontraba listo para ayudar a su dueño.

 _Con Junjie y Trixie…_

Junjie ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al saber que Eli no llegaba aun, empezaba a molestarlo, aunque iba a esperarlo un poco mas, algo que también no se esperaba era que Trixie, se estaba por despertar en cualquier momento, eso daba mas razones para que Junjie se intranquilizara.

-Eli; ¿Por qué no apareces?, decía el lanzador, impacientándose mas, de todas formas siguió quieto, esperando a Eli, para acabar con el, y apoderarse de sus chips.

Nuevamente influenciado por su ambición, seguía demasiado confiado para ganarle a Eli, pero algo no sabia y ni lo que se esperaba, era que Eli se había hecho mas fuerte, y también que conocía muy perfectamente sus habilidades.

 _Con Blakk…._

Blakk termino de leer los datos de Grizzly, los datos decían que este chip, al controlar agua, los ataques que hacia, provocaba que creaba agua a su alrededor de el, tenia buena resistencia, y buena potencia, fuerza, agilidad, al absorber y tener contacto con el agua, le servia para aumentar su poder, y era el único chip que daba excelentes resultados al combinarse con los genomas que absorbiera, ya que también tenia el manipulador genético al igual que Eli.

Grizzly, tenia estas capacidades:

Type-H, ataques con sus manos y pies, incluyendo el agua que creaba a su alrededor.

Type-P, Devastar, Blakk miraba hacia arriba, estiraba los brazos hacia los lados, de pronto unos tentáculos de agua salían del suelo, aporreando el suelo y lanzando por los aires a sus enemigos que estén cerca, esta habilidad era sin duda, la habilidad mas poderosa de Grizzly.

Type-S, Camuflaje acuático, Blakk adoptaba el estado de un oso de agua, igual como Eli, al adoptar el estado de un Dragón eléctrico, solo que ahora era diferente, al ser de puro agua, era transparente, lo cual le dificultaba a sus enemigos verlo, podía a simple vista y ni siquiera seria capaz de ser descubierto, aparte de ser transparente, en este estado, podía atacar haciendo que el agua que creaba a su alrededor, se expandiera mas, a diferencia de Eli, duraba un poco mas, 15 segundos.

Antes de continuar, decidio parar un momento, descansando un rato, para recuperar energía, ya había gastado demasiada desde que había ido por su camino.

-Falta poco, se dijo Blakk descansando.

 _De vuelta con Eli….._

A medida que Eli se acercaba al área, se acercaba pronto a su lucha para salvar a Junjie y Trixie, no le preocupaba tanto, tenia ya un plan para derrotar a Junjie, y sacarse el chip de su corazón, y para eso tendría que usar algunos de los chips ya instalados, empezando de Golem Earth, hasta Armor Panther, bueno asi se llamaba su chip, su animal de su sangre que Eli lo llamaba, era Panther Eli.

De pronto, sentía un poder muy fuerte, que había reconocido, era de Junjie, ya estaba muy cerca del área.

-Ya llegamos Burpy, dijo Eli a su babosa ya que, justo al hablar, ya habían llegado, el área donde se encontraba Junjie y la pelirroja, Junjie al verlo, lo miraba muy fijamente y algo molesto.

-Eli…..como; en que momento llegaste…..sino pude detectarte, dijo Junjie, muy molesto con el.

-Junjie; Trixie; ah no, respondio Eli, provocándole a Junjie.

-No importa; es hora de continuar nuestra pelea, diciendo esto junjie que se encontraba al lado de Trixie, se fue alejando de ella, un poco, el he Eli se encontraban a cierta distancia.

-Amiguitas….vayan a ver como esta Trixie; yo me encargare de Junjie, dijo Eli diciéndose a sus babosas, estas hicieron caso, ya que no sabían como iban a luchar, no todas las babosas se bajaron de Eli para ir a donde estaba Trixie, la infierno que aun estaba en el hombro derecho de Eli, iba a ayudarlo a derrotar a Junjie a toda costa, solo salto a uno de los tubos de arsenal de su cinturón, para evitar ser lanzado por los aires como lo que paso con Trixie al ser empujada por Eli, una vez que las babosas ya estaban al lado de Trixie, Eli y Junjie ya estaban listos para luchar.

Ambos lanzadores, caminaban en círculos lentamente, aun no se transformaban, solamente estaban hablando.

-Tus ultimas palabras Eli; antes de destruirte, dijo Junjie, con un tono victorioso.

-Eso es lo crees Junjie…, dijo Eli, siguió hablando:

-No ganaras esta vez Junjie, termino de hablar por el momento el Shane.

-Admitelo Eli; nunca podras superar mi poder….soy mas fuerte que tu, dijo Junjie alzando la voz.

-Pues yo también; y las cosas serán diferentes, dijo Eli hablando de nuevo.

-Ja ja ja ja ya lo veremos, diciendo esto ambos lanzadores terminaron de hablar, y comenzaron a transformarse, Junjie en Jaguar Force, he Eli en Golem Earth, ambos lanzadores siendo ya animales, estaban listos para luchar, lo cual se atacaron de inmediato, aunque el primero fue Junjie.

-Esto será fácil, dijo Junjie, mientras se acercaba a Eli

Junjie corrió muy rápido hacia donde estaba Eli, quien no hacia ningun movimiento por el momento, estaba esperando el momento indicado, justo cuando Junjie iba a atacar a Eli, con la gran mano que tenia, detuvo a Junjie y también tenia sujeto al lanzador, y lo lanzo hacia los aires, Junjie cayo al suelo algo lejos de Eli de espalda, un impacto algo duro, pero Junjie se levanto de inmediato, molesto y confundido, y volvió a atacar.

-No volverá a pasar, dijo Junjie, atacando a Eli de nuevo, pero Eli, no hacia ningun movimiento, hasta que Junjie estuviera cerca, hasta que actuo de nuevo, utilizando la habilidad Type-S, Tierra de petrificación, esperaba a que Junjie tuviera contacto con el, aunque Junjie no sabia que lo que ocurriría, Burpy que seguía aun en el hombro de Eli no iba a afectarle, algo que también había que darse cuenta era que si cualquier objetivo, tocara a Eli antes de que la habilidad tuviera efecto, no podría ser petrificado, a nos ser que dejaran de tocar a Eli, dado que no podría tocar de nuevo de a Eli, o seria petrificado.

Habian pasado 5 segundos de la duración de la habilidad y Junjie estaba por acercarse, por lo tanto tenia que ser paciente, en el ultimo segundo, Junjie había tocado a Eli, y como era decisión de Eli convertir en estatuas de piedra o Tierra al que lo tocara, hizo que Junjie fuera una estatua de Tierra, rápidamente en esos segundos que faltaban, Eli se iba transformando, de Golem, a humano, y de humano a U.W.H, alejándose un poco.

Junjie regreso a la normalidad, y vio a Eli que otro tipo de ser, aunque no sabia que era.

-Imposible; ¿como obtuviste esa transformación?, pregunto Junjie muy interesado y furioso.

-Ni yo tampoco lo se, en realidad lo sabia pero no iba decir nada por ahora hasta devolver a Junjie a la normalidad, el cual no había dicho nada sino, de nuevo había atacado a Eli, pero Eli contraataco de inmediato, parando a Junjie, y comenzarlo a subirlo poco a poco al cielo, hasta que viendo que se encontraba muy lejos del suelo dejo manipular a Junjie dejándolo caer, estrellándose contra el suelo, y también Eli utilizo el Type-P, de U.W.H, invirtiendo, todo al revés, y deteniendo el tiempo, al estar en su cabeza, Eli toco Junjie, haciendo que cayera a una gran distancia, una vez que todo regresaba a su curso, Junjie nuevamente cayo al piso haciendo mucho daño y suficiente, Eli no quería lastimar a su amigo tanto, pero como era de metal, era muy duro, y como la gravedad iba en su contra, con tan solo dos caídas desde una altura muy lejana iba a ser suficiente para dejarlo algo débil, con solo un ataque mas seria suficiente, y tenia el animal perfecto para la tarea y con el que si era posible extraer su chip.

Junjie por otro lado de nuevo se levanto, y al ver que estaba perdiendo, no sabia que hacer, al borde de la derrota, que iba a hacer, Eli llevaba ventaja, lo cual las cosas estaban cambiando.

-No puede ser; se supone que yo soy el mas fuerte…y estoy perdiendo, dijo Junjie mirando a Eli, dando un fuerte rugido, iba a atacar por ultima vez a Eli.

Antes de esto Eli, fue transformándose igual que hace momentos, transformándose en pantera, estando listo,sin perder mas tiempo, ambos corrieron, uno contra el otro, atacándose, ambos se atacaban con sus manos y uñas, mientras esquivaban, y como el Type-S de Junjie, era después del cuarto ataque se hacían mas rapidos, no servían, entre mas rápido atacaba Junjie, Eli mas rápido esquivaba sus ataques sin problemas, ahora Junjie era el que atacaba solamente, Eli ya no, aunque con lo furioso que estaba Junjie, no entendia como es que no acertaba, ya que Eli estaba tranquilo.

-Como; como puedes superar mi poder; si tu no eras tan fuerte antes, dijo Junjie sin seguir comprendiendo, a lo cual Eli le respondio a su preguntaba, mientras esquivaba todo por mas que la velocidad seguía aumentando, y es mas se encontraba tranquilo.

-Junjie….no soy el mismo Eli que fue derrotado antes; además no siempre; ser el mas poderoso es la clave para ganar…..nunca ganaras en el estado que estas; y lo sabes muy bien…. siempre existira alguna manera…..de poder superarse a si mismo; y aunque no lo admitas….yo ya supere tu poder; como tu lo hiciste en la otra área, lo ultimo que dijo Eli era cierto, ya había superado, por lo tanto Junjie ya estaba derrotado.

Y para terminar con esto, Eli dio el golpe de gracia, dándole una ataque con una de sus manos, cerca de su cabeza, entre el cuello y pecho, Junjie cayo al piso quedando inconsciente, ganando asi el Shane la batalla, y ahora que no iba reaccionar, ere el momento indicado para extraer el chip si funcionaba de este método, como junjie estaba en el suelo de espalda enfrente de Eli, quien iba comenzar.

Para eso levanto todo su brazo izquierdo, hacia arriba, y con la ayuda de sus uñas, ataco a Junjie en la parte de su estomago, un fuerte impacto que era unico, que por la presión en su interior del cuerpo de Junjie, ocasiono, que el chip instalado en su corazón fuera expulsado por la boca el chip de color plateado, también Junjie se transformaba de nuevo en humano, el chip salio disparado como una babosa subiendo muy alto, y al caer recto, Eli lo atrapo con su mano, el y su babosa estaban satisfechos por recuperar el chip y también porque Junjie se encontraba bien, Boon estaba equivocado en la parte de matar a su amigo era imposible, además Eli sabia que siempre existía alguna manera aunque fuera absurda.

Como el y Trixie estaba inconsciente aun, tenia que continuar, pero tampoco podía dejarlos aquí solos, sin embargo, Kord y Pronto todavía no estaban en el refugio aun seguía afuera buscando a sus amigos, Eli los podía sentir, asi que tenia que venir hacia aca, afortunadamente aunque se encontraban los dos cada uno en un camino estaban algo cerca, y justo iban a terminar aquí, asi que no iba ser problema, aunque no se fiaba que iban a estar a salvo, asi que le dijo a la babosas que estuvieran aquí para cuidar a los mientras el con la ayuda de Burpy, porque iba a necesitarlo y además siempre lo acompañaba en gran parte a todo lo que hacia, no quería correr riesgos a que Boon los encontrara si estaban con el, las babosas no querían hacer caso, pero Eli les guiño el ojo en señal de que no se preocupen porque iba a estar bien, fue mas o menos suficiente para que hicieran caso a Eli.

Una vez aclaro todo, Eli de nuevo cambio a humano y el junto con Burpy se iba alejando del área, que faltaba poco para que llegara al final del camino, además era posible que se encontrara con Blakk que también había terminado de derrotar a los guardianes y criaturas, dejando a Junjie y Trixie al cuidado de las babosas.

Al estar lejos del área, Eli aprovecho el momento para ingerir el chip que había recuperado, para eso, Burpy bajo de su tubo de arsenal, de su cinturón, después de estar en su forma animal, subirá de nuevo, Eli ingirió el chip con cuidado, haciendo efecto instalándose exitosamente, transformándose.

Como Junjie ya se había transformado en este animal, lo mismo le pasaba a Eli, primero todo su cuerpo se hacia de metal, absolutamente todo.

 _A pocos días antes de que Blakk fuera por Eli para dar comienzo al Proyecto Panther, estaba en su laboratorio solo el cientifico, terminando los últimos detalles de este chip, había terminado con los 3 chips secretos, aunque para este no sabia que hacer para dotarle en su cuerpo._

Un osico de tamaño mediano se le aparecia en su cara, sus manos con unas uñas potentes, un cola larga, como la que tenia de pantera, los pies igual que a las manos, y por ultimo las manchas negras que tenia a su alrededor.

 _Curiosamente al mirar muchos objetos metálicos, le vino a la idea que metal seria perfecto para el cuerpo, por lo cual fue asi como lo llamo Jaguar Force, y ser de puro metal._

 _-Sera el metal mas duro, decía Quentin, dándole los últimos detalles a este chip._

Eli al verse, era igual al animal que era Junjie, un jaguar metalico hecho de plata, no era necesario leer sus datos porque Eli ya había leído anteriormente lo cual saco ventaja al derrotar a Junjie, una vez asi, Burpy, subio de nuevo pero esta vez en el hombro derecho de Eli.

-¿Listo Burpy?, pregunto a su babosa, afirmando con su cabeza, sin decir mas, Eli fue caminando para llegar al final del camino.

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el capitulo 14, tarde dos días debido a que no tenia demasiadas ideas para este capitulo.**_

 _ **Para tener tiempo suficiente para el siguiente capitulo, estará listo para el 18, 19, o 20 de febrero.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	15. Potencial de 2 lanzadores

_**Mission Start**_

Comenzando otro nuevo capitulo.

 **15)El poder de dos lanzadores**

Eli y Blakk al haber recuperado los 6 chips, incluyendo los 4 chips secretos, y también contando el que Eli obtuvo gracias a los genomas que había absorbido, tan solo había que recuperar los 2 chips principales, faltaba poco para llegar al área final, pero para eso, tenían que cruzar la penúltima área, que estaba siendo vigilado por un ogro, no era de hielo, un ogro que tenia el pelaje de color café, mientras que su cara, manos pies, y cierta parte de su pecho eran de color negro, también tenia un tamaño muy grande, y a decir verdad este ogro era el mismo con el que se habían topado, la primera vez que se habían encontrado con Boon manipulando a Junjie en ese entonces.

 _Estando con Eli…_

Eli que aun seguía caminando mas o menos rápido a la siguiente área, acompañada de su babosa infierno, aunque se preguntaba dos cosas, la primera era, como estará Junjie y Trixie, no tenia que estar demasiado preocupado, ya que las babosas estaban cuidándolos hasta que el topoide y troll llegaran lo cual faltaba poco para que ellos llegaran a la anterior área, y la otra, que estará tramando Boon, aun tenia cierta conexión con esa babosa, escuchar sus pensamientos, uno de dichos pensamientos, era que tenia un plan, y que nunca lo derrotarían, de algo que Eli estaba seguro era que no esperaría nada bueno al llegar al área final.

Le resultaba muy difícil tratar de olvidarse de tales pensamientos, pero con la próxima batalla que empezaría muy pronto, le permitirá olvidarse, también algo que casi se había olvidado, fue que Blakk también estaba cerca, y por lo que sentía, su poder era inmenso, muy poderoso igual a el, al reunir los chips que el no tenia, pero Blakk si, incluyendo los datos, iban a combatir juntos para evitar que Boon cumpla su objetivo, y para derrotar al ogro que estaba vigilando en la siguiente área.

-Hay que prepararnos; estamos cerca, diciéndole a su babosa, ambos preparándose.

 _Con Blakk….._

Blakk con lo que había descansado, había recuperado energía suficiente, y para llegar rápido a la siguiente área, avanzaba muy rápido, al igual que Eli pensaba en lo mismo, con que estaría esperándolos Boon, ya que estaba por cumplir su objetivo, y temia que los chips geneticos del Proyecto Panther se los abría apoderado, ya que eran los mas importantes y algo peligrosos, aunque había algo en lo que había pensado, de algo que sabia de Boon, era que su intención era ser, la bestia mas poderosa combinando ambos chips al mismo tiempo, algo que Quentin había prohibido hacer, porque no podría controlar tanto poder, combinado la pantera y el lobo en un mismo animal, resultaría una terrible amenaza, y no se le podria parar nunca.

Aunque no era tan importante lo ultimo para el, no significaba que no tendría que tener en cuenta que pudiera suceder esto en cualquier momento, de todas formas Blakk estaba muy cerca de la siguiente área, el también sentía el poder de Eli, no era nada comparado a lo que el había sentido cuando se despertaron de sus cajas metálicas, a decir verdad y en cierta parte le molestaba tanto, ambos estaban igualados, y no superaban su poder por el momento, Blakk tenia que aun demostrar que era el mas fuerte de los manipuladores de genomas, bueno tampoco se molestaba tanto, respetaba en cierta parte que Eli sea tan fuerte como el, dado que el también se había enfrentado contra criaturas mas fuertes, iguales a los que el había enfrentado.

También sentía una extraña sensación, desde que había aceptado luchar junto con Eli, para recuperar los chips, luchaba por un causa que no sabia si era justa, por extraño que sea, Blakk estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes.

-Esto es muy molesto, dijo Blakk apartando esos pensamientos, continuando su camino.

 _Mientras que donde se encontraban Trixie y Junjie….._

Las babosas, la mayoría estaba cuidando a los dos lanzadores, mientras que algunas vigilan el área estando cerca de donde se estaban los lanzadores, temian que de pronto, Boon o algun enemigo se apareciera, estarían en serios aprietos, aunque no era probable, no se escuchaban ruidos de pisadas, por el momento, era lo que pensaban, hasta que luego de unos minutos, se empezaron a escuchar pisadas de dos sujetos, que venían uno por un camino, a la distancia lejana de donde estaban Trixie, Junjie y las babosas, quienes estas, empezaron a intranquilizarse, y algo desesperadas, y de todas formas, estaban preparadas para cuando se aparecieran.

Los sujetos estaban muy cerca, y las babosas ya iban a actuar de inmediato, los sujetos se aparecieron, las babosas los reconocieron, no eran enemigos, sino amigos, por poco ya iban a atacar las babosas, pero al verlos se aliviaron, tranquilizaron en gran parte, ya que eran Kord y Pronto, quienes también al verlas se aliviaron, la mitad, porque la otra fue preocupación, por lo que habían visto se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero aun tenía una pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?, pregunto Kord tratando de adivinar lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Pronto rápidamente fue a ver como se encontraban Trixie y Junjie.

-Mis dos cerebros me dicen que Trixie y Junjie están bien; algo débiles pero se encuentran bien, dijo el topoide arrodillándose examinando como estaba su estado, el mecanico para entender lo que paso, las babosas, fueron las que explicaron por medio de movimiento ya que si les hablaban no les entenderían en nada, se habían tardado por lo menos unos 7 minutos, en terminar de explicarse lo acontecido, a lo cual Kord ya había comprendido a que se referían las babosas.

-Eli….., dijo Kord, algo preocupado, Eli nuevamente iba a batirse a duelo con Boon sin su ayuda de sus amigos, no iba a dejar que se enfrentara solo, pero ya era tarde, Eli se encontraba muy lejos de ellos como para poder alcanzarle en un tiempo muy largo, bueno iba estar solo, el junto con su babosa infierno, lucharían contra Boon, aunque también le preocupaba el asunto con Blakk, el Pronto y Junjie no sabían en ningun momento que estaban trabajando juntos Eli y Blakk, aun asi aunque ya no podía alcanzar a Eli, lo único que iba hacer, era quedarse junto con sus amigos, hasta que la pelirroja despertara, incluyendo a Junjie.

-Kord ¿Y donde esta Eli?, pregunto Pronto.

-Se fue de este lugar hace un buen rato…., respondio el troll.

-Pronto ira a alcanzarlo, dijo decidido, pero fue interrumpido.

-Espera Pronto; Eli ya esta demasiado lejos y además tenemos que quedarnos aquí para cuidar a nuestros amigos…..no te preocupes Eli esta bien y además es mas fuerte de lo que puedes pensar Pronto, respondio el troll, en el momento que había dicho eso, había entendido también la razón por las cual las babosas estaban aquí, y no con Eli, bueno no era la primera vez que actuaba asi el Shane, pensaba Kord.

-De acuerdo troll, dijo Pronto quedándose en el área, sin embargo Trixie y Junjie iban a despertar en cualquier momento, lo cual no iba tardar mucho tiempo en esperar.

 _Otra vez con Blakk…._

Blakk estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a la penúltima área transformado en oso estaba listo para luchar y demostrar que el era el mas fuerte de los manipuladores genéticos, aunque iba a ser algo difícil, dado que tenia que demostrar su potencia mas elevada que la de Eli, y también veria con sus ojos los chips que a recuperado Eli, en que animales se transformaria, y que tan fuerte es ahora, respirando profundamente, y de unos cuantos segundos llego al área.

 _En cambio con Eli….._

El Shane junto con su babosa, lo mismo, a poco tiempo de llegar al área estaban listos, también tenia una idea para poder derrotar a este ogro aun que iba a necesitar ayuda de Blakk para lograr su objetivo, a el no le interesaba ser o demostrar ser el mas fuerte como Blakk hacia, si el es mas fuerte que Eli, no era la gran cosa pensaba Eli, algo que también se había acordado fue que sus amigos ya estaban con Trixie y Junjie esperando a que se despertaran, en cierta parte se quedaba tranquilo, pero la otra parte pensaba en lo que ya tenia pensado Boon, afortunadamente había llegado al área, un área de mucho espacio, encontrándose con el ogro que había y también con Blakk, que también lo vio.

-Vaya Eli; al fin nos encontramos, dijo Blakk mirando al Shane.

-Lo mismo digo Blakk, respondio Eli alegrándose un poco.

-Después hablaremos; hay que encargarnos primero de este enemigo, respondio Blakk motivando a luchar los dos contra el ogro, Eli le parecía raro lo que había dicho Blakk, pero aun asi estuvo de acuerdo con su idea.

-Hagámoslo, diciendo esto ya transformados, listos para luchar, los tres, Eli, Blakk y Burpy como apoyo, el ogro quien les visto desde que se habían aparecido a esta área, se fue acercando poco a poco rugiendo, golpeándose el pecho con sus dos manos, hasta que se detuvo.

Eli y Blakk no se movían aun, el enemigo tampoco se miraban fijamente sin hacer movimiento, ni durando 3 segundos, el ogro fue el primero en atacar, acercándose y dando con su mano hecha puño apuntando hacia el suelo, pero no sirvió de nada porque ambos lanzadores habían esquivado, y aprovechando el momento de distracción, Blakk se había acercado y con sus uñas, dio unos cuantos zarpazos en su pata derecha, ya que este ogro caminaba de dos patas, en uno de esos ataques Blakk había absorbido los genomas de este ogro, genomas suficientes para desbloquear el Type-S de Grizzly.

Blakk estando detrás del ogro quien se agarraba la pata por el dolor que sentía, dio media vuelta, y se había asustado, porque Blakk ya no estaba, no lo veía, pero Eli si, lo transparente que era, Blakk estaba usando el camuflaje acuático, y gracias a esto fue atacando por distintas partes del cuerpo, el ogro no sabia que saber, mas que atacar a Eli, quien gracias a lo que estaba haciendo, Eli tenia mucha ventaja.

Usando el Type-P de Jaguar Force, aumentando la dureza del cuerpo metalico de Eli permitiéndole soportar mas daño que nunca, corriendo hacia el ogro lo mas rápido que tenia, el ogro quien esperaba a que Eli se acercara para hacerlo volar por los aires con un golpe, algo que Eli también esperaba sobre todo para su idea, y antes de llegar le había pedido ayuda a Blakk, quien aun seguía transparente, pero faltaban 6 segundos para que terminara el efecto.

-Blakk necesito que me impulses hacia lo mas arriba posible, dijo Eli, Blakk ya sabia cual era su idea.

-Muy bien Eli prepárate, diciendo esto, Eli recibió el impacto que necesita por el puño del ogro alejandose de el, y como iba a una distancia del suelo, rápidamente al ir de cabeza contra suelo, cambio eso, puso sus pies como para aterrizar en el suelo, Blakk que se encontraban detrás de Eli utilizo la habilidad Type-P de Grizzly, levantando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros hacia los lados, y gritando el suelo, los tentáculos de agua aparecieron, Eli se apoyo en unos de esos tentáculos logrando ascender hacia arriba muy rápidamente, y también había sacudido al ogro lanzándolo hacia los aires.

Eli estando lo suficientemente arriba, se trasformaba en humano y de humano a Dragón girando en los aires, logrando volar y manteniéndose en los aires, Blakk también aprovecho el momento para transformarse ya que el efecto del camuflaje había terminado, de oso a humano, a Minotauro, ya que su embestida del Type-S le ayudaría mucho, el ogro se había levantado, y furioso, rugiendo fue corriendo hacia Blakk para atacarlo, pero no iba a resultar porque faltaba lo restante de la idea de Eli, antes de que el ogro atacara, Blakk lo detuvo con el type-P, dejando de moverse, y como estaba distraído, Eli lanzo unas cuantas ráfagas de rayo, dando en el blanco, seguido de un gran rayo lanzado de su boca, y terminando lanzo a Burpy, lanzándolo hacia arriba con su mano, e impulsándolo con su cola dando una vuelta, haciendo que vaya a una gran velocidad, alcanzando el megamorfismo, y también usando el Babosa Fu haciendo los movimientos en el aire, Burpy había ocasionado demasiados daños al ogro, que estaba para el toque de gracia, lo cual Blakk lo hizo, se hizo de piedra, y después de ese efecto su cuerpo estaba en llamas, corriendo muy rápido apuntándole con sus cuernos.

Habia funcionado, Blakk choco contra las patas del ogro cada uno, con uno de sus cuernos, haciendo que cayera de pecho sin levantarse, con esto había logrado derrotar a este enemigo, Burpy volvió a su dueño, colocando en su hombro derecho, mientras Eli descendia poco a poco, aterrizando perfectamente mirando a Blakk por el otro animal que era, un minotauro, lo mismo Blakk al ver a Eli como Dragón.

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo buen trabajo Eli, Eli al escuchar eso que dijo Blakk le parecio algo extraño, jamas le había dicho eso lo que seria su primera vez.

-Tampoco tu Blakk , respondio Eli.

-Bueno basta de felicitaciones; llego la hora, dijo Blakk, porque ya no había ningun enemigo mas, solamente quedaba Boon, y el camino los llevaba a la ultima área que termina en cierta cueva muy grande, eso era lo que sentían ambos.

-Si; vamos a detener a Boon, diciendo esto y transformados en dragón y Minotauro, les permitiría llegar mas rápido, Gracias a los genomas que Eli y Blakk absorbieron, sus habilidades habían aumentado, Blakk nuevamente utilizo el Type-s de Minotauro, ahora podía correr el tiempo que quisiera y la velocidad aumentaba poco a poco a medida que , sin cansarse, y con Eli utilizaría también el Type-S de Dragón para aumentar su velocidad mas rápida y una vez que termine el efecto, Eli estaría volando a velocidad increíble, aparte de llegar rápido, iban a comprobar quien de los dos era el rápido, sin perder mas tiempo, Blakk corrió, he Eli volaba, poco a poco se acercaban mas hacia la batalla contra Boon.

 _ **Hasta aquí termina este capitulo, siento estar actualizando muy tarde, digamos que debido a la tarea, también ciertas cosas escolares, no me había alcanzando tiempo suficiente para actualizar hasta ahora, y estuve con este capitulo desde que actualize el capitulo anterior.**_

 _ **Ahora dado que sigo muy ocupado, tardare un poco en actualizar, asi que el próximo capitulo que también es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, será para el 28 de marzo, no tengo nada mas que decir, mas que hasta el próximo capitulo, y siento haber tardado como 3 semanas.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	16. Batalla definitiva

_**Mission Start**_

Como lo dije antes, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo.

 **16)La batalla definitiva por Bajoterra**

Tan solo era cuestión de minutos para que Eli y Blakk en formas de animales llegaran a la ultima área, con la velocidad que Blakk iba corriendo envuelto en llamas destruyendo pequeños escombros a su paso, he Eli volando a gran velocidad esquivando y haciendo algunas piruetas en los aires.

Sin embargo mientras iban hacia el área, ambos lanzadores no decían nada en el camino, pero si estaban pensativos, Blakk sentía el poder de Eli, era muy poderoso, incluso mas que el, no podía mentir en eso, era lo que lo molestaba un tanto.

-No puede ser; como es que Eli es mas fuerte que yo…se supone que yo soy el mas fuerte; sigo sin creerlo, era lo que pensaba Blakk, también con el extraño emoción que sentía por primera vez, aparte de pensar en ese asunto, por un momento estaba creyendo que Eli seria capaz de derrotar a Boon sin su ayuda, era insoportable, aun asi eso no lo iba a detener aun, porque también al igual que Eli no iba dejar que Bajoterra cayera ante Boon, no le interesaba en nada salvar a la gente, menos protegerla, y antes lo que quería era tener a Bajoterra a su control, dominar en pocas palabras, pero al actuar asi como estos momentos, de una manera en la que no había hecho antes, esos deseos se esfumaban de su cabeza poco a poco, y una vez que terminaría esto, volveria a ser como antes.

En cambio con Eli, se preguntaba como se encontraran sus amigos, en especial Trixie y Junjie, después de lo que había pasado, lo bueno era que estaban a salvo, lejos de Boon, pero lo malo era que si no detenían a Boon ese a salvo cambiaria en mucho, y se convertiría en peligro, lo malo, Eli no iba a dejar que pasara eso, aunque ya se sacrificara de nuevo, preferia morir solo, que dejar que sus amigos se vayan al otro mundo, como le había pasado a el, en dos ocasiones, ya había estado ahí, no sabia como terminaría esto pero no perdia las esperanzas, algo que también pensaba era que todo Bajoterra estaba en juego, dependía solo de el y de Blakk para salvarlo de Boon.

Aunque también imaginaba en su mente como seria la fusión de los 2 chips principales, para dar origen a la nueva bestia mas fuerte que el y Blakk, ya que la pantera y el lobo eran los mas poderosos del Proyecto Panther y de Bajoterra, lo cual seria una bestia imparable, sin embargo con la ayuda de Burpy y de Blakk exitia muchas posibilidades.

-No quiero pensar si pasaría eso, dijo mentalmente Eli, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, volviéndolos a abrir, sabia que iba a pasar, las cosas normalmente nunca salen como uno quiere, sino salen en la manera que no queríamos, y estaba seguro que enfrentarían a Boon, con esos pensamientos siguió volando lo mas rápido posible, ya que el y Blakk estaban teniendo una carrera para ver quien era mas rápido, y la verdad ambos estaban en empate manteniéndose a una cierta distancia.

 _En el área donde se encontraban el resto de la banda de Shane….._

Trixie y Junjie ya estaban por despertar, Pronto con las babosas los cuidaban y Kord seguía pensativo, no sabia que decirles a Trixie y Junjie por el momento, sobre todo a Trixie, decirles de Eli, que se había ido el solo a enfrentar a Boon, no estaba tan seguro que iban a quedarse aquí, era de pensar que iban a ir a ayudar a Eli.

Y justo ocurrio lo que pensaba, Trixie y Junjie empezaban a despertarse, lo cual Kord mientras los ayudaba a pararse al igual que Pronto los ayudaba, esperaba convencerlos que no fueran hacia donde estaba hiendo Eli.

-Chicos al fin despertaron, dijo el troll, Junjie fue el primero en recuperar la consciencia y también en hablar primero.

-¿Qué paso aquí?, pregunto Junjie algo confundido.

-No mucho solo llegamos a esta área y los encontramos a ti y Trixie en el suelo inconscientes; también a las babosas que los estaban cuidándolos, respondio Kord, lo que dijo hizo que Junjie recordara lo que había pasado, y enserio que iba a agradecer a Eli nuevamente, por regresarlo a su normalidad, después de haber ingerido el chip hace tiempo, pero decidio no hablar de eso por ahora.

-Junjie ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?, pregunto Kord, como decidio no hablar de eso por ahora, dijo alguna excusa para decirlos mas ratos.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo; talvez después lo haga, hizo una pausa, no era necesario que Kord le dijera lo de Eli, con lo que sentía el poder de Eli y también del otro que era el de Blakk y también con las babosas, ya sabia mas o menos que había hecho Eli, y también porque razón se habia ido solo, dejando a todo su equipo aquí en esta área, mientras iba a la siguiente área.

Trixie fue la siguiente en recuperar la consciencia y en hablar.

-Chicos; me alegra verlos, después decir esto, miro a su alrededor, estaban casi todos de la banda, pero justo a la persona que quería ver no se encontraba, rápidamente la preocupación por el la invadio un poco, pero ese poco se iba volver mas intenso.

-¿Dónde esta Eli?, fue pregunta a lo cual le respondieron.

-Se fue; estuvo aquí; cuando nosotros llegamos los encontramos a los dos aquí en el suelo; junto con las babosas cuidándolos, pero Eli ya no estaba…..fue a la próxima área para enfrentar a Boon, explicándole con mucho detalle Trixie había entendido pero quería ayudar a Eli.

-Si es asi; yo voy a ayudar a Eli, diciendo esto ya estaba lista para ir por el camino, pero fue detenida antes de caminar.

-Espera Trixie; no podemos ayudar a Eli, dijo Kord, a lo cual la pelirroja se iba a negar.

-¿Pero por qué?, se pregunta muy confundida.

-Eli se fue desde hace tiempo; porque no quiere que ninguno de nosotros lo ayudemos….nos esta protegiendo; prefiere ser lastimado; a que nos pase algo a todos nosotros; si vamos lo único que haremos; es estorbar a Eli; además no podemos luchar Boon o alguno de sus secuases son demasiados para nosotros; solo Eli es capaz de hacerles frente a estos enemigos; lo único que podemos que apoyar a Eli; el es nuestra esperanza, con esto la respuesta de Kord termino, y Trixie había entendido lo que fue su respuesta, pensándolo bien, decidio quedarse ahí, por mas que deseaba ayudar a Eli, no podía hacerlo, ya que Eli no quería ayuda de su equipo para que no salgan lastimados, suspirando un largo rato, le deseaba suerte a Eli.

-Eli ten cuidado por favor, decía Trixie uniendo sus dos manos, como si estuviera rezando o algo asi, lo mismo hicieron los demás.

-Eli; Bajoterra esta en tus manos…tu puedes, dijo Kord, Pronto fue el siguiente.

-Ah Eli; tu puedes, dijo el Topoide, y por ultimo fue Junjie.

-Eli; salva a Bajoterra…deten a Boon, dijo el lanzador, sin olvidar a las babosas que también apoyaban a Eli, en fin todos no iban a perder las esperanzas que tenían.

 _De vuelta con Eli y Blakk…._

Ambos lanzadores que iban a una gran velocidad, no llegaban aun a la ultima área, eso les preocupaba demasiado, Boon estaba cerca y también lo que no se esperaban, sentían los dos chips principales, al fin los habían encontrado pero si Boon llegaba antes, las cosas se complicarían demasiado.

-Blakk; ni a esta gran velocidad llegaremos a tiempo, dijo Eli temiendo que pasara.

-Crees acaso que no lo se Eli….por eso sigo aumentando mas velocidad al igual que tu haces lo mismo; respondio Blakk, aumentando ambos lanzadores su velocidad, pero no era suficiente aun.

Afortunadamente luego de 10 minutos al fin llegaron hacia la entrada de la ultima área, que era un gran arco que era la puerta mientras que al lado había paredes.

-Llegamos, dijo Eli, Blakk no dijo nada, solamente entraron, esta área era al aire libre como las anteriores, sin embargo después de dar unos cuantos pasos, vieron a Boon que estaba en una roca con la forma de un altar que era muy largo, pero eso no era lo peor, los dos chips principales del Proyecto Panther, estaban flotando girando alrededor de Boon como si fuera dos satélites, este los vio a los dos mientras se reia, ya era tarde, Boon había conseguido los dos chips antes que Eli y Blakk lo harian, al estar transformados podían entender lo que Boon hablaba, lo que Eli temia, sa había cumplido

-Ja ja ja ja ja al fin nos encontramos Eli…..Blakk, dijo Boon.

-Lo mismo digo Boon, respondio Eli, los mismo dijo Blakk después de el.

-Ahora que tengo estos chips nada me detendrá, dijo Boon con una mirada victoriosa.

-Vaya; es que acaso no sabes los riesgos que tienes al intentar usar ambos chips a la vez, dijo Blakk, pero Boon se reia aun mas.

-Y porque crees que he estado buscándolos; aunque no lo crean…durante el transcurso de la anterior semana; no solo he estado al pendiente de ustedes y de sus molestos amigos; obligue a ese científico Quentin modificar todo mi ADN de mi cuerpo para ser una babosa claro; gracias a eso puedo usar los chips sin tener ningun efecto negativo, con las palabras que había dicho Boon, Eli y Blakk habían entendiendo a lo que se referia, Boon con demasiada ciencia, modificándose a si mismo, por Quentin, y después de numerosas pruebas, lo habría logrado, ahora Boon era el único en poder utilizar ambos chips al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser, dijeron Eli y Blakk a la vez, ahora si estaba empezando lo peor, Boon empezaba a ascender, manteniéndose en los aires, mientras que los dos chips que giraban alrededor de el, giraban mas rápido, emitiendo un brillo de color blanco.

-Y ahora los exterminare de una vez; para que Bajoterra sea destruida para siempre, y diciendo esto, el brillo se hizo muy intenso por dos segundos, hasta que se fue, y como Eli y Blakk cerraron por dos segundos sus ojos, y al abrirlos vieron algo distinto, Boon ya no era una babosa, sino al combinarse los dos animales en uno solo, dio origen aun animal mas poderoso y de los peores temores de Eli y Blakk, ahora al ver que Boon era un animal al igual que ellos, y sentían que su poder era superior al de los dos juntos, lo cual no estaba seguros si podrían derrotarlo muy fácilmente.

Este animal tenia la forma de…. **( Bueno esta parte no la describiré, ustedes imagínense como seria la combinación de dos animales en uno solo, pueden imaginarse como ustedes lo gusten, asi que sigamos con el fic).**

-Esta pasando, dijo Eli, después de esto, comenzó la batalla por todo Bajoterra.

Boon saco sus inmensas garras, y corrió hacia Eli y Blakk, siendo el primero en atacar, antes de que llegara hacia ellos.

-¿Listo Blakk?, pregunto Eli.

-Que pregunta haces Eli; por supuesto que si, respondio Blakk, ambos lanzadores se habían separado, Boon perseguia a Blakk, atacándolo tratando de acertar en alguno de sus ataques, pero Blakk los esquivaba, y también frenaba dichos ataques haciéndose de piedra, y aprovecha ciertos momentos para atacar con sus manos y cuernos pero para Boon era como si le estuvieran disparando una babosa lo cual era demasiado lento, aunque Eli, estaba lanzando algunas esferas eléctricas para ayudar a Blakk, pero Boon las esquivaba y eso que estaba atento en atacar a Blakk, hasta que Boon dio en el blanco, Blakk recibió el impacto de uno de sus ataques, haciendo que retrocediera un poco y también se arrodillara respirando por su boca, ahora que Blakk estaba por el momento inmóvil cambio de objetivo a Eli, corriendo hacia el, Eli tenia una plan para poder derrotarlo, el también estaba corriendo hacia Boon.

Y en vez de chocarse, Eli había esquivado el ataque de Boon que hizo antes de estar cerca los dos.

-Ja ja ja yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes dos, dijo Boon siguiendo atacando a Eli quien intentaba esquivar todos los ataques que hacia, ya que algunos los bloqueaba con la punta de su cola o de su manos.

-Tienes razón; pero ni aun asi ganaras….estoy seguro, respondio Eli, a lo cual Boon se había enojado, Eli no estaba pudiendo esquivar ya muchos ataques y para hacer retroceder a Boon, rápidamente utilizo el type-P de Dragón, desatando de su cuerpo un campo eléctrico, hizo retorceder a Boon pero no le había causado ningun daño, había escapado sin problemas del ataque de Eli, y para el colmo rápidamente se acerco a Eli dándole un zarpazo no tan fuerte, Eli recibió el ataque volando por los aires a una distancia, pero antes de estrellarse, con sus alas para mantener a una distancia en los aires, se estaba transformando de Dragón a humano, a Jaguar Force, en vez de estrellarse, piso el suelo a tiempo, al aterrizar tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Boon molesto que iba a atacarlo, algo lo detuvo, Blakk lo iba a atacar por detrás, podía sentirlo, y sin problemas lo esquivo, aunque no entendia algo, si Blakk le había atacado porque no había nadie, no era nada mas y menos que Blakk se transformo de Minotaur a Grizzly, usando su camuflaje acuático, pero el efecto se había terminado.

-Blakk que molesto, dijo Boon ahora atacando a el, pero Blakk utilizo el type-P de Grizzly ya que tenia una idea, los tentáculos de agua , aporrearon el suelo, pero su sorpresa, Boon había dado un salto muy alto, lo cual el ataque de Blakk no sirvió de nada, y empezando a caer hacia donde estaba Blakk ya que el estaba en apuros, Boon aterrizo sobre el, dejando a Blakk en el suelo, y como de nuevo estaba inmóvil, fue a atacar a Eli, quien lo estaba esperando, ambos se iban atacándose, pero aunque Eli aumentaba mas y mas su velocidad de ataque, Boon era mas rápido que Eli, en uno de esos ataques Boon al ser mas rápido que Eli, le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte del estomago de Eli, gracias al metal, el daño se habia reducido del 100% al 50%, pero ese 50% fue el impacto que Eli recibió arrodillándose en el suelo, respirando por su boca un poco, en verdad que Boon era mas fuerte que Eli y Blakk.

-Puedo seguir con esto demasiado tiempo, los ire derrotando poco, dijo Boon riéndose mucho, aunque para Eli y Blakk esto no terminaba, nuevamente se estaban transformaban en otros animales, Blakk de Grizzly a Wendigo, he Eli de Jaguar Force a Golem Earth, Boon al ver que eran ahora, nuevamente siguió con su juego que asi lo consideraba, otra vez ataco a Blakk, quien antes de llegar hacia el, Blakk tuilizo el type-P de Wendigo, reuniendo aire comenzó a soplar hielo, y Boon de nuevo dio otro gran salto aterrizando detrás de Blakk, cuando Blakk se dio la vuelta, Boon lo ataco dándole un fuerte zarpazo en su pecho haciendo que haciendo que cayera al suelo, afortunadamente sin ocasionarle una profunda herida, ni herida.

-Blakk, grito Eli por lo que habia pasado, y Boon sabiendo que Blakk estaba fuera de juego, o eso era lo que creía, ahora su objetivo era el Shane, corriendo hacia el para atacarlo, Eli utilizo el type-S de Golem, haciéndose de tierra, Boon toco al momento a Eli, petrificándose en una estatua de piedra a elección de Eli pero también Eli recibió daño suficiente de Boon, debido a la increíble potencia que tenia estos dos animales, aprovechando el momento fue a donde estaba Blakk, quien apenas se habia levantado.

-¿estas bien Blakk?, pregunto Eli.

-Eso no te interesa a ti Eli; por ahora debemos derrotar a Boon….nos esta superando, respondio Blakk, antes lo que dijo lo ultimo, hicieron que Blakk he Eli idearan un plan y a tiempo, porque Boon regreso a su estado normal, aunque si se habia molestado por lo que Eli le habia hecho, al ser petrificado, Boon habia perdido un poco de su energía.

-Me las pagaran, grito Boon lanzándose contra ellos, sin embargo Eli y Blakk se transformaban nuevamente, Eli de Golem Earth a Garuda, y Blakk de Wendigo a Slash Lion, y como Boon no llegaba aun Eli empezó a ascender volando por los aires, mientras que Blakk, corria hacia Boon, Blakk y Boon, se iban atacando, mientras que Eli se estaba preparando para el type-S manteniéndose en los aires fijando su vista en un punto, hasta que Eli utilizo el type-S, girando hacia donde apuntaba a velocidad supersónica atrayendo los vientos, Boon vio lo que estaba haciendo Eli, que iba directo hacia el pero con la velocidad que iba iba a esquivarlo, pero justo antes de moverse, Blakk utilizo el type-S de Slash Lion, dando un salto en los aires y golpeando el suelo con sus pies de una manera muy fuerte y agresiva, ocasionando que Boon no tuviera tiempo de esquivar, lanzado por los aires, con ese impacto y con el de Eli que recibió, fue dos en uno, un combo muy bueno de parte de Eli y Blakk, Boon con el impacto se estrello contra el suelo he Eli y Blakk, otra vez se estaban transformando.

Boon se levanto mas molesto, no entendia como podía ser derroto poco a poco y el era mas fuerte que los dos lanzadores, y de nuevo ataco a Eli y Blakk, pero esta vez fueron ellos quienes lo sorprendieron, y asi poco a poco iban ganando, usando todas sus transformaciones, excepto Merman de Blakk ya que el chip solo funcionaba debajo del agua, con los animales después de Garuda de Eli, siguió Were Tiger, U.W.H, y de Blakk de Slash Lion no mas, Boon estaba demasiado furioso, he Eli y Blakk estaban muy cansados, transformarse en todas las bestias de forma continua, se gastaba mucha energía, y mas con las habilidades y capacidades.

-Rindete Boon, dijo Eli respirando por la boca.

-¿Qué te parecio eso?, pregunto Blakk, Boon solamente reia.

-Enserio creen que me derrotaron; es hora de enseñarles su verdadero poder, diciendo esto, de pronto toda se hacia oscuro, haciendo que Eli y Blakk no vieran nada a excepción de Boon gracias a la vista que tenia sus ojos, y estaban viendo como Boon crecia y crecia de tamaño, y lo peor era que su poder estaba incrementando de golpe, ya superado mas de lo que uno lograría apenas.

Toda la oscuridad desaparecio, y esta vez al ver a Boon, sabían que las cosas se habían complicado mucho, Boon habia evolucionado demasiado ahora era un animal muy gigante era, como si el y Blakk fueran unas piedras muy pequeñas y boon una de las mas grandes.

Esta animal tenia la forma de **(Esta parte no la describiré tampoco, al igual que en la parte de arriba, puede imaginarse como ustedes quieran, solo que ahora algo que nunca se vio, por ej que tenga ocho patas, dos colas…algo asi, a su gusto es su imaginación, sigamos con el fic)**

Las cosas estaban muy mal, Eli y Blakk estaban un poco débiles como para poder enfrentarse a Boon que era el animal mas terrible, mientras respiraban por su boca, Boon le iba a explicar porque estaba pasando esto.

-Esta transformación es algo especial; en verdad creyeron que en caso de que pasara esto no estaria preparado; verán mientras Quentin modificaba todo de mi yo mismo me inyecte ADN o como le llaman ustedes genomas, gracias a las muestras se recolecte en esa semana, al combinarse con los chips y con mi poder, ocasiono una gran alteración en mi, permitiéndome evolucionar mas de lo que debería, hizo una pausa, siguió hablando:

-Ahora que me converti en algo mas poderoso; los destruiré de una vez y a sus amigos; de todas no soy el Genoma Ciborg Supremo, lo ultimo que dijo Boon llamo la atención de Eli y Blakk.

-¿A que te refieres con Genoma Ciborg?, pregunto Eli.

-Muy bien se lo dire; ya que no lo saben…..escuchen la finalidad del Proyecto Panther; era el de crear un Genoma Ciborg Supremo; es decir; un ser que pudiera controlar genomas de varios animales libremente sin necesidad de chips ni mejoras, en este caso la sangre radioactiva de Eli y Blakk únicas en ellos dos, siguió hablando:

-Pero para eso se crearon los chips; lo cual si daba resultado comenzarían a trabajar en este ser; estos todos los chips creados hasta el momento los quiero obtener con ello me hubiera convertido en ese ser; pero al inyectarme genomas ya no puedo hacerlo; pero aun asi me da igual que no exista ese ser porque con esta transformación nada me detendrá, con esto termino de hablar, todo fue claro para Eli y Blakk, el Proyecto Panther son los dos chips principales y una vez que todo resultaría a la perfección la creación de dicho ser se iniciaría, pero con lo ocurrido en la semana pasada este finalidad nunca se cumplio, y era mejor que no pasara, los riesgos eran demasiados, cambiando de tema, ahora que Eli y Blakk estaban débiles, que podían hacer, solo les quedaba una ultima transformación, y lo hicieron, transformándose en sus animales propios, Eli en pantera y Blakk en lobo, listos para luchar con todo lo que podian

Boon riéndose de nuevo, los empezó a atacar sin parar ni un segundo.

 _De nuevo con el resto de la banda de Shane…_

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eli se fue del área en la se encontraba, todos sin quitar la vista, miraban hacia la parte donde Eli fue, en la mente de todos, seguían apoyando a Eli.

-Eli…, dijo la pelirroja, no estaba tan preocupada ni asustada tanto, pero lo que si se esperaba era que Eli lo lograría a toda costa, con esos pensamientos toda la banda no perdían las esperanzas.

 _De nuevo con Eli y Blakk…._

Las cosas iban empeorando, Boon estaba muy consciente de ganar sin problemas, Eli y Blakk no podían mas luchar.

-Rindete Eli; tu y Blakk no podrán vencerme, era lo que se escucha de Boon

-Eso ni pensarlo, respondio Eli tratando de ponerse en pie, ambos se encontraban muy débiles y no les quedaban mucha energía.

-Lo mismo digo, decía algo cansado Blakk apoyando un tanto a Eli.

-Ja ja ja ja ja no rivales…..ahora que tengo su ADN de ambos en mi cuerpo no habrá nada que me impida destruir estas cavernas, rio Boon.

-No te dejaremos hacer eso, dijo Eli pero de pronto, Boon rápidamente se acercaba a ellos para atacarles, al estar muy cerca, ambos esperaban a ser impactos por tal ataque pero no fue asi, para Eli, en realidad, el ataque de Boon apuntaba hacia Eli.

-¿Qué pasa?, pregunto Eli, en el momento que Boon ya estaba por atacar a Eli, Blakk de un salto se interpuso en tal ataque, recibiendo, el mas fuerte impacto que recibiera, estrallandose cerca del lado izquierdo de Eli, el Shane al ver lo que hizo Blakk, lo dejo impresionado, Blakk se lanzo, y tan fuerte ataque le habia provocado una muy fuerte herida, ocasionando que Blakk muriera poco a poco.

-Blakk ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pregunto Eli, ya que nunca jamas habia pensado que haría tal cosa, el de sacrificarse.

-Eli no mal interpretes eso; no lo hice por ti; ni por ese tipo de cosas; aunque deteste admitirlo tu eres el único capaz de derrotar a Boon; tienes mas potencial que yo y el Boon aunque su poder sea superior; eres mas fuerte nunca lo hubiera pensado derrota a Boon; y salva a Bajoterra, fueron sus ultimas palabras de Blakk dejando de respirar, esas ultimas palabras habían conmovido a Eli fue la primera vez que Blakk decía ese tipo de cosas

-Blakkkkkkkkk….., grito Eli.

-Ja ja ja ja ja falta uno, dijo Boon mirando a Eli.

-Blakk ya me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti decir todo eso; salvaste mi vida; no dejare que te hayas sacrificado para nada, después decir esto esto el junto Burpy que estaba en su tuvo de arsenal del cinturón de pecho debido para no caerse de Eli por las vueltas que habia dado al enfrentarse a Boon, salto hacia su hombro, ambos sentían algo de lastima por Blakky también se encontraban muy molestos, y esta vez, Eli al tener mas que energía suficiente para un ultimo ataque, iba a arriesgarlo todo, no podía fallar esta vez sino Bajoterra seria destruida.

-Burpy llego la hora prepárate, dijo Eli respirando aun por su boca, Boon se iba acercando para atacarlo.

-Este es tu fin Eli, dijo Boon riéndose, Eli dio un fuerte rugido, y sin perder mas tiempo, corrió lo mas rápido posible lanzando a su babosa transformándose, ambos estaban al lado de uno, un solo ataque, en la mitad del cuerpo de Boon ya que ahí donde se encontraban los dos chips, Eli los habia detectado en el momento que miraba a Blakk.

-Estas acabado Boon, grito Eli, Boon con una de sus patas apuntaba hacia Eli, para atacarlo, pero de una manera muy sorprendente Eli y Burpy las esquivaron, de un salto de Eli, el y Burpy dieron justo en el blanco, dándole dos fuertes impactos en uno solo, la de un ataque de ambos, con tan fuerte impacto que los chips recibieron también, ocasiono que se sobrecargaran su poder, y al estar dentro de Boon iban estallar junto con el, hasta incluso se escuchaba el ruido de los pequeños estallidos que venían de su cuerpo, con eso Boon fue derrotado de una buena vez pero a que costo, Eli se fue alejando hasta donde estaba Blakk ya que Boon estaba lo suficiente lejos de Eli.

-No puedo creerlo; se suponía se iba a ser invencible…escúchame muy bien talvez ganaste por ahora Eli; pero creeme el Proyecto Panther no se ha terminado; estoy que pronto el Genoma Ciborg Supremo aparecerá; y estoy seguro que la persona que menos imaginabas se convertirá en ese ser; las cosas se volverán mas extrañas de lo que crees, con esto no pudo decir mas palabras, porque ya a punto de explotar, Eli tuvo una respuesta ante lo que dijo.

-Es posible tengas razón; pero aun asi estare listo para lo me espera, fue la respuesta de Eli, de forma rápida Boon exploto ocasionando una gran explosión, explosión que hasta la banda de Shane podía verla.

 _Con la banda de Shane, minutos después….._

Al esta dicha explosión, todos quedaron impactados.

-Eli…., gritaron todos al unisolo, pensado que Eli le habia pasado algo con esa explosión, por un momento se sentían tristes, hasta que escucharon un voz.

-Tranquilos chicos estoy bien, esa voz era de la Eli, que venia por donde habia ido antes, apareciéndose justo ahora, transformado en humano, y Burpy en su hombro, todos al verlos corrieron dándose un fuerte abrazo grupal.

-Eli lo lograste, dijo Kord.

-Bien hecho Eli, dijo Junjie.

-Pronto te felicita Eli, dijo el topoide.

-Eli me alegra verte de nuevo, dijo Trixie.

-No se preocupen chicos; se termino pueden estar tranquilos, dijo Eli hasta que dejaron de abrazarse.

-Nos alegra mucho que estes bien Eli, dijo Trixie mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente de su cuello, y el de su cintura.

-Igualmente Trix; es bueno volver a verlos, al decir esto, se dieron un beso en los labios que duro unos 15 segundos, fue algo que ambos lanzadores lo disfrutaron, separándose después.

-Bueno chicos volvamos casa; estoy algo cansado, dijo Eli, todos estaban de acuerdo, fueron retirándose del área, hacia el refugio Shane.

Se habían tardado mucho en llegar dado que tuvieron que pasar por ciertas áreas para llegar al refugio, pero al fin llegaron.

-Extrañaba mucho este lugar, dijo Eli, mirando todo el refugio, ya era de noche y todos tenían sueño, al momento de entrar, diciéndose buenas noches entre todos, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, y luego de unos cuantos minutos se quedaron dormidos en sus camas, menos Eli que no tenia sueño, es mas de nuevo salio del refugio por la ventana de su habitación junto con burpy en su hombro, una vez en el suelo, saco algo que obtenido antes de la explosión en pocos momentos, eran todos los chips de Blakk, algo que Eli habia visto en el momento de alejarse a Blakk, fue que el mismo se extraido todos los chips dárselos a Eli, eso fue algo que también nunca creyo que haría.

-Blakk; cuando regreses nuevamente te estare esperando para terminar con nuestra pelea y volver a ser enemigos, dijo Eli porque estaba seguro que Blakk regresaría a la vida de nuevo, por ahora no iba ingerir ninguno de los chips que tenia en sus manos, simplemente los guardo en su dos bolsillos, ya tenia algunas ideas de que hacer con ellos, sin embargo, lo que dijo Boon acerca del Genoma Ciborg, le interesa un poco sobre el tema, pero aun asi como habia dicho antes estaría listo para la siguiente batalla, diciendo esto, cerro sus ojos, se transformo de nuevo de pantera, y los abrió, y con una pequeña sonrisa y acompañado de Burpy su babosa infierno, partio hacia algun lugar…..recordando que el es **La pantera Eli** ….

Con el tiempo todas las cavernas y áreas destruidas por Boon y sus secuases, iban siendo restauradas, todos marchaba bien, hasta no mucho que ocurrio otro incidente, algo que Eli habia olvidado hace tiempo, y al recordarlo se llevaría un gran susto…..

Pero eso el inicio de otra aventura…..

 _ **Bueno y asi termina este fic, después de este empezare con mi siguiente fic que será de ninjago, ya que se lo prometido a alguien hacer, y lo voy a hacer, ahora el nombre todavía esta en proceso.**_

 _ **Después empezare con mi primer Crossover, que se llamara "Bajoterra y Five Nights At Freddy s : SpringTrap Eli vs Animatronics".**_

 _ **Por ultimo "La pantera Eli 7 : El misterio de la pantera dorada", por ese orden será, la verdad no puedo decirles para que fecha estará, lo que si les puedo decir es puede estar listo dentro tres semanas el primer fics, no se la verdad, avisare para cuando este listo.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, por ahora, hasta el próximo Fic, se despide Megaman Eli.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


End file.
